


Can You Handle It?

by Letsallgobubbling



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Death, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Negan - Freeform, Season 1-5, Shameless Smut, Smut, Superpowers, Swearing, X-men - Freeform, powers, season 6, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 56,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsallgobubbling/pseuds/Letsallgobubbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Johnson. As a small child she watched superhero movies growing up without ever known she is one of them. </p><p>Now the zombie apocalypse has happened, She finds herself stuck in a camp with Daryl Dixon the redneck who she comes to love, little does she know Daryl has a power of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Samantha johnson or Sammy jo. Age: 27. Eyes: grey/blue. Hair: dark blonde.

Personality: Feisty, charming, calm, ignorant.

Occupation: Florist. Life:...

_____ Flashback. 8 years old.

I skipped down the dirt road back home after playing at the park with my friends, the sun was shinning with a light breeze that would float around under my summer dress keeping my legs cool.

I kepted on skipping until i noticed mickey west and his friends standing at the rocks just beside the road. I notice them staring at me and not wanting to draw attention to myself i just put my head down and walk on but i knew that wouldnt have helped much.

"Where you goin' sammy jo?" mickey questions me while his friends crowd around him. He stood a good few inches taller than me but when we spoke to me i feet as big as an ant. "Answer me" he shouts shoving me till i felt on the dirt, i grab my knees and pull them close to my chest and bury my face into my knees. I try to block out them shouting at me by covering my ears but their voice still get inside.

"Freak. Weirdo. Die" horrible words that should never be spoken. I feel a painful sting shoot through my hand as i peel them from my ears, someone threw a rock at me 'probably farm johns boy Mackenzie He has a with a problem from killing cats and dogs and other animals with rocks' I look down at my hand and see that its all swollen with a hugh gash across it bleeding, as a normal child i hold it out and start crying, i wasnt in any pain but still. I had a hugh cut across it. I listen to the sound of everyone watching and laughing but it soon stops, all the kids eyes widen at my hand i am holding out i look at it as well and see that its.. Healing?

The wound was closing over and the blood was running backwards into it. I stand comfused. "Freak" i hear Mackenzie say before lobbing another rock at me but i tease up and the rock stops mid air. Everyone gasped at the sight the rock just floating it the air. I jecked my body forward sending the rock flying back into Mackenzies face knocking him to the ground. The other kids scream and run in other directions other than near me. Mackenzie looks at me when his hand covering the left side of his face.

"Boo" i shout causing him to get up screaming and running away. I chuckle at myself before remembering what just happened. My cut healed, I stopped a flying rock and sent it back without even touching it. "What am i?" i say looking down at my hands before running back up the road to my house.

 

15 years old. I know what i am. I know what i can do. After my little 'accident' when i was 8 the cowards ran home to their moms and dads and told them all about 'little freak sammy jo' they got the cops to come banging down my door wanting some answers. Hell? I couldnt even explain it so what did i do? 'I denied the whole thing' i mean who would believe in their right minds that an 8 year old girl healed a cut within seconds and threw a rock with her mind.

'C'mon thats just fools talking' and that was the very line that fell out my mothers mouth while my dad sat in his chair chuckling away to himself at how the town drank crazy water, anyway. I got away with that and none of the other kids came near me so it was a good peaceful life for me.

Until high school that is. I remember it like it was yesterday, all the other kids buzzing around the hallways talking, laughing and just happy. Me? I was a miserable, moody, bad tempered little bitch. I never told anyone about my 'powers' i mean who would i tell? Who would understand? No one would. I had a large group of friends, I was classed as 'the class clown' due to being short tempered but really i was hella smart, hell am smarter than half of the teachers at that school.

So far i knew my powers aloud me to heal after being cut, shot or stabbed. I could move things about.. With my mind. 'yes its crazy but hey?' I wasnt able to move large things yet like a car, i had tried one morning because my dad was being an ass, i would have stole it but i was only 11 and didnt know how to drive so i opted trying to move it but it only got about 10 feet away down the road before i felt my head hurt and my nose bled, so i only moved smalled stuff. Usually other peoples stuff. Just to freak them out a bit. But all my problems started when i was 17.


	2. 1

Flashback. Age: 17.

I understood fully of my powers by now, I was stronger, i was getting more faster, I could now move trucks around without getting nose bleeds but due to getting stronger i wanted to shut myself from the world scared incase i couldnt control it, i have crushed countless things due to being angry but i didnt want to lose control at other people and even up crushing them like grapes.

So i ditched school for like 2 weeks until i got busted by sheriff Joe and his new stupid officer.

"Officer Rick Grimes" i muttered to myself in the back of the cop car driving back home. The game was up. I had to tell my parents. I had to tell them what i was. What i could do.

I sat on the couch full of sweet 'im sorry, i hated school bla bla bla lie lie lie' i glared at the new officer Mr. Grimes as he walks out my house with sheriff Joe.

"Well? What the hell is really going on?" my mother jackie yells at me placing her hands on her apron. My mother was.. A stay at home. Do the cleaning. Do the cooking. Go to church on a sunday type woman. My father steven was a.. Fat ex fireman who now sat on his ass or out hunting after his leg got crushed by a support beam in a house fire, after that hes just lazy unless its hunting. Hunting is number one. Hunting is survival. Is the words he spoke while teaching me how to fire a stupid janky bow and arrow but i mastered it in time now i am pretty badass and having a high functioning mind made it better.

I stand up and gesture for my mom to take a seat once she is seated i begin. "Okay. Im different" i begin as i watch them both shift uncomfortably. "How different?" my mother asks. I look from my feet to their faces and smirk "well"..

After 5 minutes of explaining it felt like hours they laughed at how 'crazy i was' and if i was doing 'meth' i got so sick of their laughing and jokes i sighed and got up and walked to the kitchen, i picked up a fhe butcher knife and cut my hand until it was a deep bleeding cut. I walked back to the living room with hand first, my parents laughter soon died down as they watched my hand dripping with blood then slowly start closing up.

They both drop their mouths insync with each other. I spot the box of tissues and use my mind to pick them up and move them towards my mother but she didny notice them. Her eyes filled up with water and shock wrote all over her face. "Tissue mother" i ask while jutting my chin towards the box beside her head. She turned her head slowly and screamed at the sight of tissues floating beside her face and fell onto the shaggy carpet.

My dad jumped to the rescue her and help her up but she shook him away and shoot up by herself. She claspes her hands together before speaking. "If you will excuse me. I need to go to church" with that she was running out the door, in her car and down the street. I never saw her after that.

A few weeks had past after my mother freaked and ran away from me, my dad. Everything. Her lose i guess. I sat at the back porch watching my father walk towards me with his rifle hanging over his shoulder and a bunch of rabbits and squirrels hanging from him.

"Ew" i said shaking my head. He chuckled lightly before placing everything on our right on the ground. He sat down beside me with a heavy sigh. I looked around everywhere comfused at the tension. "You know" my father begins. "You're grandmother winnie. My mother. She had powers like you, she had the gift of hearing and healing too" I smile at the ground before looking at him. "Im.. Am i a freak?" i ask him. "Only if you see yourself that way" he said before standing up and taking his things and heading indoors. "But i see you as my beautiful girl. Whos a gift from god" he adds while walking inside and leaving me along. I smiled at that. He didnt speak much but when he did, it ment alot and made sense.

I stayed in king county, the place was borning. Nothing to do. No one to see since i rejected myself from everyone and everything. I spent the rest of my day in an old warehouse just staking about on my broad, smoking and thinking. The place where i learned how to really move things, spent alot of time here. I could already hear other people down the otherside of the warehouse but i just ignored it and put my headphones in and enjoyed skating around.

Until the sound of gunshots ran over the music, i stopped in my tracks just as i was tackled to the ground and kicked in the head. All i remember was flames before passing out. Due to being able to heal, the smoke never took bad a affect on me but an other boy died from a gunshot and burnt to death.

When i woke in hospital i woke handcuffed to the bar and officer dickhe- i mean Officer Rick Grimes sat in the chair next to me. "Well hello, sleeping beauty" he mocked I rolled my eyes before falling asleep again. "How many times do i have to say this. I DON'T KNOW WHO SHOT THE KID. I DONT KNOW WHO BURNT TO DEATH. I DONT KNOW ANYTHING" i screamed at 'Officer grimes and sheriff Joe' I was being accused of known who them people are but i didnt know anything about it, but sheriff Joe said i was facing the next year in juvie then another 7 in the big house. I gave up. Mentally, I couldnt tell them why i was in that warehouse. They would lock me up for definitely. All i could do was sigh and keep telling thr truth. 'i knew nothing' 19 years old. I spent 6 months in juvie until i turned 18 and got put in the big house for the next 9 years of my life.

The girls here were bad asses. If i didnt have my powers i would be fearing for my life. I kepted them hiden well until i got slashed in the shower room for killing them kids the officers came in and took me to the nurses station but i healed up within seconds. The 2 officers stood amazed before shoving me to the ground and knocking me out. I woke up in a dark room, obviously solitary confinement.

"Helllllooooooo" i yelled hoping for some attenion. The door slammed open with a hugh burst of light almost blinding me. "You have a visitor" the officer tells me as i shuffle to my feet and following him.

I walked into the room with the glass wall and a phone. Sat on the other side was a man with blonde hair with a goofy smile and gestures for me to take a seat and pick the handset up. "Hello. This wont hurt" he says with a smile. 'what wont' i think all comfused. Until i felt a sting in my neck i looked up grabbing neck seeing a man standing with a needle in my neck until i sink into blackness.

Again. -----------

I woke up inside a strange room, it looked just like my own bedroom but it wasnt because the wall underneath the posters was a bright white. The stood to my feeth placing my hand falt against the wall for support until the door opened and in walked the man was the prison. "Who. Who are you? Where am i? Whats going on?" i asked all the major questions. He smiled sweetly at me before answering.

"Im Dr. Edward jenner, this is your new home" he walks over to the window and opens the blinds for me to look out the window, the busy road and people walking around this building as normal. "And this is CDC. atlanta" I look at him comfused and ready to hear anything else he had to say. 


	3. Chapter 3

Present day. Age: 27.

After Dr. Jenner told me everything i needed to know, how they. How he. Wanted to help me learn how to understand and control my powers and make me a human weapon. I spent 6 years there, meeting new people like me all with powers of their own. Amazing people. I was given the choice of one weapon and stuck to the bow and arrow like my dad taught me. After years there and training becoming stronger, gaining a stealth mode. I became a fighter. A warrior, but i left CDC. just took off and moved to a small town in Georgia. Home to the dumb and the rednecks. They were the worst for it.

I got a job in the towns florist shop, rearranging flowers was some what peaceful. Life was peaceful. Until the dead didnt stay dead and decided they wanted to munch of human flesh. I took off running into the woods. All i needed was my bow and arrows and a backpack with a spare set of clothes.

_________ 2 weeks into hell.

I was running in the woods like normal, yeah i could easily take them all on but damn. Their bites hurt and i try not to be biten anymore. I run and shoot arrows in all different directions into walkers heads making them drop with a thud. The sun had only been up for an hour but i hardly slepted, i stayed moving, stayed focus on what i was doing and where i was going.

Right now i was heading up the mountain, it was summer in Georgia. The sun was high and hot as hell, i was wearing camouflage pants, converse, navy blue wife beater and a hoodie. But i was still hot and sticky from running and the fumid weather. I broke tree line stumbling right into a camp not noticing where i was going i had 6 walkers following behind me, i glance around this little made shift camp, i seen the men, women and kids. I made quick work and turned around going all stealth. Shooting arrows and stabbing the walkers, i soon took all 6 down easily. I relaxed my shoulders a little and wiped my forehead with a light laugh, i heard the clearing of a throat and turned around to come face to face with a bunch of people. I drop my hoodie down letting everyone take in my features.

"Who are you?" a G.I looking man with black hair asked me. "I am-" i was cut off. "Samantha johnson" said a fimilar voice spoke. I shifted my glaze to the far right and saw "officer grimes" i said nodding my head in acknowledgment.

"Its sheriff grimes" he speaks as i cover my face and snort into my hand. "How do you know her?" says a woman with long hair standing beside 'sheriff grimes' "this is sammy jo. Busted her as a teen. Aint that right sammy" he answers the woman then looking at me. I nod my head unashamed. "Can i talk to you?" i ask him. He looks at the woman and nods and leads me towards a tent i guessed was his.

I sat him down and began explaining to him why i was in the warehouse that night. I showed him again the healing on my own within seconds thing. But never told him about the mind power or that Dr. At CDC. he didnt need to know that. He showed me around the group. I met his wife, his son, his best friend who was rather creepy with the eyes and the rest of the group.

"So whats your story?" asks a small Asian kid, i laugh his question off before changing the subject towards something more important. "When did you guys do a run last? I can help out" i ask the small kid whos name was glenn and the two other girls. Sisters, andrea and amy.

The 3 look at each other then back to me. "We did one yesterday, left a guy behind. His brother is still here but out huntin-" andrea explained but she was cut off by the sound of kids screaming. I pulled out an arrow and loaded my bow.

'Dont be the hero. Dont be the hero' i said to myself running out into the woods to the sound of the screams. I watch as carl, ricks son and sophia the young girl whos parents were carol and ed. Run past me but i keep running forward until i stop in my tracks at the sight. A walker chewing on the insides of a deer, but i notice the arrows sticking out the deers ass obviously being tracked.

I knock the walker down as everyone else runs over taking hits at it until the older man. Dale steps forward and cuts its head off. We all sigh heavily until the sound of rustling behind me causes me to turn with my arrow at the ready to fire until.

A man steps out. A firey blue eyed man at that. 'beautiful' i think to myself looking at him with his hands raised. He soon drops them as he notices everyone behind me.

He barges past me towards the deer. "Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" he yells kicking the walkers lifeless body.

"Now that wont help anybody" the old man dale speaks trying to calm him down. "You take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond" the man shouts in his face. I snort rather loudy enough for him to turn and walk up to me.

"And who the hell are you?" he asks in my face. "Thats sammy jo" amy pipes up. He snorts. "Sammy jo. You country girl huh? Big bag sammy jo. Whatcha laughing at girl" I scowl at him.

"I was laughing at your thick redneck voice. Thats what, i was going to say 'Who the hell are you?' but being a redneck its probably something like hmm.. Big boy?" i look him up and down before stopping mu glaze at his crotch area and i snigger "or should i say little boy" I hear the faith sound of giggle behind us.

I dont give him enough time to answer back before i barge past him back to camp but he grips my arm and i turn into his firey glaze burning into my core but i stood my ground looking back into his eyes or looking over his features. That little mole was the weirdly hot. We stood what felt like forever with him gripping my arm even tighter.

The sound of the walker head on the ground snapping its jaw made us break apart and him drop my arm. I pull my arrow back before he even gets the chance with his crossbow and shoot it in the head.

"Gotta be the brain. Dontcha know nothing" i mutter walking away. "AND ITS DARYL" i hear the man yell from behind me.

Now known as daryl. I didnt turn to him, i just raised my hand and flipped him off. 'he will be the death of me' i think.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in some randoms tent as i dont have my own just yet 'thats if you stay sam' i mutter myself.

I jump to the sound of someone coming into the tent. I place my hand over my heart "sophia. You gave me a fright" i say to the small girl as she covers her giggles with her hand. "You okay?" She nods her head "your like me huh?" she asks me.

I look at her comfused before answering "whaa what do you mean?" i stutter. She stands up and pulls up her t-shirt showing me these small, still growing beautiful white wings, i lean forward and run my fingers down them feeling how soft they are. "Like an angel" i ask with a massive smile. She drops her top, turns around and sits down infront of me with a look that says 'your turn' i smile and pull my small knife out my boot and cut my left hand and hold it in front of her. She watches at the cut disappears and i use my mind to pick up her rag doll from beside her and wave it beside her. She smiles and giggles again.

I go to speak again but the sound of shouting catch my attention. I told sophia to stay where she was and went out. "So let me process this. You handcuffed my brother to a roof top. AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE" daryl shouts at rick. I roll my eyes and lean against the r.v beside the other girls. I smile watching daryl pace back and forth in anger waiting on rick to speak.

"Yeah" was all he said, daryl chucked his rope with about 13 dead squirrels hanging from it at him but shane soon knocks him to the ground. "Choke holds illegal" he grunts.

That was it for me, i was on my knees crying at how stupid he looked, i could tell my laughter was annoying him more so i stood up and left them to talk it out. I sat at the camp fire just thinking about sophia, her wings. So beautiful, sure i had seen wings on someone before but these were like an angels.

I was soon pulled out my thoughts to daryl dropping his shit beside me at the camp. I scowl at him but he just stares with a smirk so i look away first. This time. "What thats the plan? You. Daryl and glenn go save that douchbag" G.I shane says. "Hey choose your words more careful" daryl snaps back at him pointing his blood covered arrow. I smirk at his sassy ass and dark brooding bitchy ways. "No. Douchbag is what i meant" shane snaps back at him with a hatefull glare.

I dift away from their converstion and watch daryl float around the camp with his swagger waving his hand now and then with furstion. I watch sophia and carl sit around a table writing and drawing and most of the men taking that dodge car apart and the women doing 'womanly' stuff and thangs. "The 3 of you. Thats the plan" lori says to rick. "4 i would like to help" i say holding my hand up. Rick just nods at me turning back to his wife. "My day just gets better and better dont it" daryl growls at me.

I scoffs and roll my eyes. "Still here dixon? Aintcha got cousins to impregnate?" i mock him He just grunts and walks away towards the van. I smile in victory and slowly make my way towards the van to wait on rick and glenn.

"Help a lady daryl" i say holding my hand up for him to help me. He scoffs and crosses his arms still looking at me, I continue holding my arm out for him to grab. He rolls him eyes before giving in and helping me in but he obviously didnt know his own strength and pulls me much harder than he intended to. I crash into him making my whole body wait hit him and he fell back and i went down with him. I hit my face of his as his head bounced from the van floor back up. "Ow" i mutter still laying with my body intertwined with his. He opens his eyes and i let my big grey ones burn right into his. We continue our stare again filling the air with some much tension. We both look up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Rick and glenn were stood at either van door, comfused at the sight.

"Git off me woman" daryl grunts pushing me off him. I rub the back of my head feeling slightly embrassed. Rick and glenn hopped into their seats before starting the van up and making our way into Atlanta.

I sat watching daryl from the cornor of my eye, hes watching me to. I also begin to think about how strong he is, how hard i crashed into him with the slightest little tug. If sophia is what i am. Could daryl be as well?

_________ (A/N) hey guys. Be sure to let me know what you are thinking. Please. Means alot. Thank you x


	5. Chapter 5

 As we got to Atlanta and our way into the department store they were in we came across a few walkers.

'damn. Your one ugly shank' i repeat in my head mocking daryls earlier comment while taking one down. Ever since i met this daryl i have done alot more scoffing and eye rolling. 'that stupid reckless redneck sexy ass beautiful man' i stop myself from thinking like that. Thinking of him like that. I stop and mentally slap myself.

"Cmon let's go" daryl says taking charge amd leading us up the steps to the rooftop again i mock him in my mind with a smile. By the time i get to the top and out of breath they are already on the roof, i hear daryl yell. Again.

I walk out and watch him pace back and forth like always. "Damn i missed the par-" i stop looking down at the hand in the pool of blood i am guessing is his brothers. I couldn't help but add "ty" to my 'party' Daryl never got my sense of humor he instead like an asshole raised his crossbow into my face grunting like a fat pig.

Rick swoops in like a hero and points his gun at daryls head, I lower my hands known that even if he shoots me id just pull it out, heal and then shove it up this ass. "I will blow your head off and i dont care if every walker in this city hears it" he says in a threating tone that even made me shake.

Daryl soon drops his crossbow and walks over and wraps the hand up in a rag and placing it in glenns bag. I notice the blood trails and begin following them down an other entrance. The others soon catch on and begin to follow to. A few floors down. A few dead walkers.

Some skin on a kitchen tool. Broken glass on a windon and some amazing daryl quotes and grunts. We soon agreed merle had fucked off. Glenn made a plan for us to get ricks bag of guns. Rick was in one allyway and ofcourse me and the redneck were in the other.

"Hey kid. Whatcha do before this?" daryl quizzes glenn on his stealth on planning and running. Even i was amazed. "Pizza delivery. Why?" he answers. The moment of proudness was gone, i just shake my head and look up and see daryl looking at me. Again We head out and wait in the allyway. "You balls for a china man" daryl says to glenn. I roll my eyes and scoff. "Hes Korean" glenn looks at me with a smirl before sprinting off. "Whatever" daryl grunts reloading his crossbow After a few moments a small lanky punk kid creeps up towards us, daryls spins holding his crossbow up in reflex. "You seen ma brother?" daryl asks him in a hushed tone but the kid starts shouting something and bring alot of walkers our way. "Shut the fuck up" i say trying to cover his mouth but he kept shouting daryl had enough and cracked him in the jaw with his crossbow before 3 guys ran in with bats and started hitting daryl.

I got kneed in the stomach and pushed to the ground, but i never felt anything i jumped up quick and noticed the grabbed glenn, daryl was rolling away and groaning.

I pulled out an arrow and pushed it with my mind into the fat guys ass while no one was looking, he screamed in pain before the get away driver took off. Rick ran up demanding to know what happened. "That liddol bastard and his turd friends jumped me" daryl yelled trying to get past rick who was holding him back "imma stomp your ass" I laugh to myself, picking up the bag of guns and ricks hat, daryl and rick dragged the kid into the building.

The kid was cocky. Daryl had enough and chucked merles hand at him saying how he was going to start with the feet and bla bla bla. What the fuck ever. The kid took us to his group and their leader called 'G' again whatever. They didnt give us glenn back they just wanted guns. As if that was happening. After the second time of going back we went in ready to fight. Ready to die.. Well They were, i cant die. But it turned out they wanted the guns to help protect a nursen home so rick gave them some of his guns out the bag. We went back to get the van but it was gone, they say merle. I say whoever, i just want to get back to the camp.

To sophia, i wanted to learn more about her wings. We ran back to the camp as i dragged behind i watched daryl from behind. His whole body was prefect. He was flawless. But what really caught my eye was his wings, the ones on his jacket they were even more beautiful. Was like.. A demon who was really an angel kind of thing, i wanted no. I needed to more about this man.

 As we reached the camp all hell was breaking loose, walkers everywhere. Bullets, arrows and blood. Everything. Protect the group. Protect the group Be the hero. Be the hero. I pulled out my arrows and started shooting.


	6. Chapter 6

Screaming, groaning, gunshots.

Everything moved super slow, I made quick work of reloading my bow, shooting then reloading again, everyone was frantic trying not to be biten or shot.

Carl and sophia was behind carol and lori, they both had a gun to protect themselves and the kids. The men were running about like headless chickens, shooting guns, firing arrows or swinging stuff. I turned around to shoot an incoming walker that was inches from ripping my throat out but it went down with an arrow with green feathers on it. I turned to my left to see daryl standing with a smug 'haha i saved your ass' look.

I dropped my arms down beside me and leaned to the side to give him a 'really?' look back. I turned quick on my heels deploying arrows all around the camp into any nearing walkers. I could see daryl from the cornor of my eye stabbing a walker in the head sending it flying to the ground.

The stupid asshole spent that much time watching my ass, he wasnt noticing his own but i clocked the walker behind him sending an arrow out as fast as i could, the arrow slid centimeters away from his face hitting the walker behind him clean between the eyes. Now it was my turn to stand with a smug look, the camp soon got quiet apart from the sobs of people who lost someone. Andrea lost amy. Carol lost ed, Few others died. I chuck my bow down on the ground causing it to snap, I was just so angry i hated having these powers.

I got to live while other people died. Good people, good people with families. I storm away in the darkness leaving everyone at the camp comfused, i had to be alone, i was to angry and being angry makes you stupid. I sat in a tree beside the quarry the sound of the water flowing and the birds tweeting was so peaceful was like being younger and going hunting with my dad, i would lay awake for hours just watching the sky.

My dad, i never went back to him after CDC. after i got sent to juvie for the murder of them kids, he stopped coming around i guessed he was too ashamed of me. Of his daughter. The sun was starting to shine above the trees, i hopped from my branch and decided to head down to the quarry to wash off the dirt and grime and blood that was caking my skin.

As i got to the water i looked around me first, i could see the camp up the top all walking around, making sure the walkers are fully dead, i just shook my head and continued on what i was doing.

I removed my shoes and socks first and rolled up my jeans to my knees before stepping into the water feeling the coolness move around my feet and legs. I reached down and scooped up water with my hands and pouring it over myself feeling the muck slide down me and wash away.

I hear the sound of twigs breaking so i snapped my head back looking around but i seen no one. I continued washing before moving over to the rocks to dry off, my skin was soaking up the nice warm sun. I heard giggling and turned around to see sophia sitting on the rock behind me. "You okay kid?" i ask her. "Im okay i seen you on your own and wanted to talk to you" she begins. "Am sorta happy my dads gone. He would hit my mama and sometimes.. Me to" I felt the heat in me rage inside me. 'how could he hit his wife? His child. Stupid ass' i think to myself while looking at this small girl, i didnt know what to say so i just gave her a lopsided smile and a pat on her back but i felt her wings underneath. "I really love these" i say to her with a smile feeling the outline on them they had grew a little since i saw them the day before they were going to be hugh, I could tell. She just giggles like normal about to say something but the clearing of someones throat made us jump. I roll my eyes. It was dixon.

Great timing. "Go back to your mama sophia" i ask her as she nods and takes of skipping back to camp. "Yes?" i say standing up just feet from him.

He rubs the back of his head like hes nervous or something. "Here" he says before reaching behind his back and handing me my bow that i broke back at camp. "You, you fixed it?" i asked taking it and inspecting werw it was snapped but it now all mended. "Why?" He shrugs his shoulders at me and bites his thumb nail, i jump up on my tip toes and lay a soft kiss on his cheek as a thanks for fixing my bow, he just grunted and nodded and walked away rubbing the back of his head like a nervous teen.

I cleaned myself up some more before heading back to the camp and i wasnt even there for 2 minutes before fighting and arguing kicked off, again. "Jims bit. Jims bit" Jacquie yells for the whole camp to hear, i stand from the log i was sitting on a made my way over, Daryl rushed past me at jim lifting his top up and showing us all a huge bite mark on his stomach.

The camp was silent, andrea was still hanging over amy waiting for her to open her eyes, the more she waited the longer she was putting us all in dangerous situations, i stayed leaning against the r.v playing with an arrow while jim sat at the end of it in the shade, the rest of the men spoke about what to do.

Daryl got up and took his pick axe and tried to swing it down on jims head but i grabbed it from behind him on quick reflex, i felt the tip of the axe dig into my back but i didnt budged. Rick pulled out his gun at pointed at his head again. "We dont kill the living" "Funny, coming from the man whos pointing a gun at my head" daryl snapped back at him. "Hes still human daryl, His choice what he does next" i tell him while glacing over at jim who was giving me kind thank you eyes under all the sweat that was running down his face. Daryl grunted and pulled the pickaxe from my grip causing the end to cut open my back.

I yell in pain as the blood runs down my back, i look at everyone in the camp who are standing all shocked at the scene, daryl drops the axe to the ground before trying to inspect the wound, I tried to get away from him but he held me in place so he could lool at it, i could tell he was worried but i was more worried about them seeing what i was.

I closed my eyes, i knew what was happening, i knew by the sound of horror in everyones gasps, daryl pulled away from me, all eyes fixated on my now healinh back. 'they had to find out at sometime' i think to myself.

After a few seconds, my back was completely healed up. Everyone had scared, shocked, worried faces apart from sophia and rick. He already knew and sophia was happy i was showing everyone what i was. "Whatda hell are you?" daryl yells. I turn to him. 

"Well.." i bite my lip to form the words.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell are you?" daryl asks stepping away from me as if i was toxic.

"Shes a freak" G.I joe shane says stepping forward and cocking his gun ready to shoot me.

I watch as all the camp look at me with pitty, as if i wasnt normal but i was. I was as normal as them.

"I have healing powers" i mumble under my breath but enough for shane, rick and daryl to hear since they were the ones standing the closest.

"Healing powers huh?" shane mocks rubbing the back of his head "what? Were you made in a lab. Like the powerpuff girls?"

I sutter with my words not known what to do until the words of my father ring around my head 'your only a freak if you see yourself as one' i clench my fists before snapping back.

"No officer dickhead. I wasnt made in a lab? I was born. I had a mother and father? I rode my bike to school, i went fishing and hunting. I was NO sorry, i am normal" slightly better.

I hear Shane cock his gun again but i shut my eyes expecting to feel some pain but i never, i only heard shane yelling.

"Move it. Now"

I opened my eyes to see angel wings, Daryls angel wings in front of me, even though i can heal from a gun wound he still stood infront of me, protecting me.

"Nuh uh. Like the girl said before every human has their own rights" he looks at me before adding "and shes still pretty much human to me"

I feel my heart race at this man, willing to take a bullet for me. Rick stepped forward and placed his hand on shanes gun making him lower it, i watched as he kicked the dirt and stormed off.

I looked from daryls feet to ass to the back of his head, when he turned to face me i was sure hebwas going to kiss me and fall in love like the fairytales but instead he looked past me and stormed away to his tent.

I stood alone as everyone descended away back into their tents or into a huddled group discussing what to do now, i sigh heavily and stalk over to where my bag pack is at the fire, i pick it up along with my bow and head into the woods.

As i reach the tree line, i look about the camp one more time before leaving, shane was right i am a freak.

I had been walking for 10 minutes, i felt like someone was following me but i brushed it off as being nothing.

"Yeah, im the freak yet you have a large stupid ugly face ha. ha. ha" i say to myself thinking about shanes comment.

"Talkin' to yourself is the first sign of being crazy ya'no"

I turn around to see that stupid redneck standing all smug and cocky, damn i wanted to punch him then kiss him, i couldnt decide.

"Whatcha want huh?" i yell raising my hands at him but he just pulled his crossbow over his shoulder.

"You" i look up comfused "i mean i. We want you back, rick and that" he says awkwardly.

I scoff as his words "am a freak daryl, who is really gonna miss me?"

I watch as his eyes fill with rage he takes a large step and grabs my arm with his big sweat sexy hands. I mentality scowl at myself for thinking of this man as sexy.

"You dont get it huh. You aint ta freak, you aint weird" he drops my arm and swings his up in the air like a big drama queen.

"I only came cause that kid sophia wouldnt stop cryin' over your worthless ass" he mutters storming away.

"Worthless?" i yell at his back but he continues walking away, and he wasn't having the last word here, no way.

I chase after him, chomping at his ankles and spitting my vemon, but he took it and still walked forward with a stupid grin.

"I would slap you but i wouldnt wanna mess up that stupid sexy redneck face" i continue yelling behind him but i slap my face with my hand as he stops and turns to me.

'yup. You just had to say sexy' i think.

He smiles and leans forwards tilting his head to the side "that all you got liddol girl?" he says in an amused tone.

I clench my fists ready to hit him but i couldnt bring myself to doing that plus he again walked away from me.

I grunted in rage and followed behind him and yelling again and bla bla bla before i knew it i was standing in the middle of the camp.

"Shit" i mutter.

Rick comes up and pats my back telling me how he was glad i could join them again, i walked daryl with a grin stalk into his tent, i push my way past them and to his tent, i was far from finished with him.

When i got inside his tent he was laying down fiddling with an arrow, laughing away to himself in victory.

"Here to hit me with more of your words?" he asks mocking me.

I cross my arms and smile sweetly "keep it up and ill drop a truck on you"

He stops laughing looking at me serious "you got yourself super strength to?"

I used my mind to bend his arrow in his hand back and letting it ping back in his face. He jumped chucking it away rubbing his face.

"Whatcha do that for? I was kiddin" he says touching the soon to be black eye.

"Thats for mocking me" i say sitting down in front of him "any questions?" i ask him with a serious tone.

He looks at me as if i am crazy "hell naw if you're just gonna use your voodoo powers to crush me"

I laugh at his ignorance "its not voodoo, its genetic, my fathers mother past it to me, hell i didnt even know i had it until i was 8, i got hurt and ended up hurting the kid, i have always tried to live normally but that hasnt worked out so well" i laugh while he stares at me, he drops to the ground and crosses his legs sitting infront of me.

"So what can you do?" he asks me with a bit of a shakey voice.

"As you can see by your now blackeye, i can control things with my mind and i can heal if i get cut, shot.. Biten" i say just looking at his tanned face.

"Youve been biten?" daryl asks and i just nod "can you die?"

"Ironically old age can kill me but a bullet cant" i say with a smile.

He just lets out a small smile, he gets up so hes leaning on his knees with his ankles crossed, i look up at him and he towers over me, them eyes, that little mole, his shoulders, he was the definition of perfect.

"Do you think am a freak?" i ask worried about his reaction so i stare at his thighs like they were so intresting.

"Hell naw" i look up hearing his reply he was inches from my face "im gonna kiss you now" he says.

I close my eyes, feeling his hot breathe sweep over my face, what felt like a life time i felt his lips brush of my own before i had the chance to really kissing, we pulled apart to the sound of someone entering the tent.

"Daryl we're clearing ou-" it was glenn but he stopped speaking once he saw how shifty we both are, His face gets so red it would have been funny if i didnt have one to match.

Daryl growled and pushed himself up and out the tent, hitting glenn with his shoulder.

I clear my throat before stepping out the tent.

"So where are you all going?" i ask not sure if i was aloud to still be apart from the group.

"We are going to CDC" he says but i stop in my tracks.

'CDC, JENNER, OTHER PEOPLE LIKE ME'

I think to myself, glenn notices i started to panic a bit and tried to calm me down by saying the group wanting me with them and bla bla bla, but i was scared about going back there.

Before i knew it i had been sweet talked into coming and was sat in the r.v while dale drove along the road back to Atlanta.

I glace at daryls pick up truck driving past, i really wanted to drag that truck back up to the window, and jump onto it.

'be human. act human'

I repeated to myself, before slamming my head down for the long drive ahead.

 


	8. Chapter 8

We all finally arrived at CDC, the air was full and thick with death it made my skim crawl. We walked up to the building but i kepted my hoodie up not wanting to risk being seen to soon, as we walked up to the shutter door i went to back away walking into something hard, i thought it was daryl and turned around. But it wasn't, it was a walker.

I screamed out loud using my mind as a reflex and squeezing its head till it popped, everyone once again looked shocked. "Anything else you can do?" shane shouts.

But my screaming and his yelling the dead started to rise from all around us, daryl was in first to start firing arrows while rick yelled to be let inside, but it was no use no one answered him. 60 walkers were around us and i had to help them, i held out my hands making a sweeping motion for all cars and anything else that was nailed down to move around. "That camara moved" rick yelled but i continued what i was doing i knew someone would be there.

I pulled everything making it all move faster and take down all the walkers around us like they got took down by a massive wave. The shutters still never opened. I ran up beside rick and faced the camera pulling my hood down. "This is test subject 379 0A, I need to get in and get these people to safety" i yelled. I turned and looked at everyone looking at me until the shutters opened, i slowly turned around and watched the shutters lift.

I seen legs, then a waist, then a body, then a face. 'Dr. Jenner' i think. "Get in. NOW" he yelled and we all piled in. Once everyone was in and the shutters were down, Jenner took apon himself to speak to me. "Welcome back sam" I quickly spung around punching him in the face so hard i heard my knuckles crack, daryl held me back as i tried to get to him calling him every name under the sun. "What do you guys want?" jenner shouted covering his bleeding nose. Rick stepped forward a bit hesitant at first. "A chance" he spoke, jenner just eyed him up then the group then me.

I led them to the elevator not interested in what jenner had to say, i knew this place like the back of my hand, damn i still had my room here. Stood in the elevator going down 30 floors of nothing but concrete and sand, I was in the middle but in front of daryl. I could feel him run his fingers up and down my spine causing me to shiver, he chuckled lightly. "Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?" daryl asked jenner referring to the shotgun he can over his shoulder. He just looked at daryl then back to me with a 'is he being serious' look.

_____________ Daryls pov.

Few hours had past since this guy now known at Dr. Edward jenner let us in, i couldn't get my head around sam moving all them cars and taking out about 50 walkers using the cars as a wave. We were all sat around a table, enjoying some good food, drinks and converstions. "Boooyaaaa" i yelled holding my glass in the air i listened to everyone else add in their own little 'booyas' i looked around seeing that sam wasnt there, i slowly sneaked away from the group not before grabbing a bottle of comfort from the counter. ' where is she?' I think dragging myself dowm the hall way, i came across a door down the very bottom, i heard muffled music and guess it was sams without knocking i walked in. "What the fuck daryl? Turn around" she yelled.

I just walked in on this girl naked just out the shower, well that image would be forever stuck with me, she was flawless. Sams pov. I couldnt believe that stupid redneck walked in on me naked and had the cheek to just cover his eyes and still make his way across my room to my bed. MY BED. "Okay you can look" i tell him fixing my top making sure it was down before jumping onto my bed with this man. "This your room?" he asks. I nod. "Came here when i was 19. Learnt what and who i am" He just grunts and pulls out a bottle of comfort and takes a drink before handing it over to me, i had never drunk before but i took it like a trooper as it burnt the back of my throat, i leaned forward as he rubbed my back. About an hour or two had gone past, we we're both starting to get a bit tippys.

I got comfortable beside him, soon sitting shoulder to shoulder with him, his heat was radiating of him. I lay my head on his shoulder feeling myself get sleepy but i soon snapped out of sleepiness when i felt his arm wrap around me and lay his head on my own, it felt normal. It felt great. He leaned forward making me sit up on my own to look at him wondering what the hell he was doing but before i knew it his hands are on my face, his lips on are my own and my hands were wrapped around his head.

I parted my lips letting him sink his tongue around my own, i pull his body down on my own running mt hands up his body, then gripping onto his shoulders. I sunk my whole body into that one kiss, that one beautiful amazing kiss. I pulled away before things got took to far and looked at his lust filled eyes. "Im a virgin" i mutter leaning my head against his, he kisses my lips again before he lay me down with him, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me close. "We can go slow, promise" he whispers into my ear, i just nodded before feeling him kiss my cheek again.

__________

I woke up feeling sick, so i unwrapped myself from a sleeping daryl and stood up making my way out my room. The drink had still affected me and it caused me to stumble into a picture frame, the glass cracked under my hand, causing it to cut and bleed. I inspected the wound seeing how slowly it healed, normally it took seconds but this..

This took longer, I waited 3 minutes before this ting cut disappeared. I was comfused at what was going on but i continued walking into the dinning room for a drink of water. I cleared my throat seeing rick and jenner having a hush hush moment. They broke away, rick looked as if he had seen a ghost but i never bothered asking him what was wrong, i needed water. Lots of water. "Night sam" rick yelled at me, i just waved my hand from behind my head.

I turned around to jenner standing at the end of the counter. "When were you gonna tell me? He asked. I looked at him comfused "tell you what?" "What you are traveling with people like you" i still looked comfused waiting for him to add more "i took blood tests of everyone that came in, the young girl" I nod my head now understanding. "Yeah sophia, she has wings. Too young to fly, they are still growing" i tell him taking a sip of my water. "Hmm, intresting. And the other?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Other?" i repeat comfused.

He leans in and whispers in my ear. I drop my glass from my hand sending it shattering onto the ground. 'no, he couldnt have been. Daryl has a power?" i think over and over again but i knew i had to stay away from him.

'he could kill me'


	9. Chapter 9

We got out of the CDC, Jenner went a little bit crazy and tried to lock us in when the place blew up, we all made it out apart from Jacquie who 'opted' out with jenner.

I kissed daryl, it was amazing! Only after jenner told me his blood work came back he had 'specks' of yellow cells.

'full yellow cells like me causes our godlike abilities including; the gift of flight like sophia with her wings, superstrength, force fields, invulnerability, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, super-speed or control of the weather' Daryl only had specks in his yellow cells which meant his powers were only just starting, i wanted to know what he had i was so curious, when jenner whispered to me what he thinks his power was..

It make alot of sense, but all i knew was. I had to stay away from him.

_________

I was sat in the r.v driving along the highway with dale, andrea, glenn and tdog, daryl had to ditch his pick up truck and take merle's bike, shane was still in his car by himself. Rick and lori had carol and the kids in their car.

I sat watching the world pass by the windows on the r.v soon drifting into my own thoughts, I kissed daryl, Daryl kissed me. I told him i was a virgin still, he said he was willing to take it slow. I didnt want to take it slow, i wanted him but i couldnt i was sorta clicking to his power after i cut my hand and it took minutes to heal when normally it takes seconds.

What is it? I question. Before the r.v came to a complete stop, i fell of my seat hitting the flooring on the r.v, glenn rushed to my side "are you okay?" he asked pulling me up. I couldnt explain it, i felt weaker. I just nodded at him before looking out the front window i could see the smoke coming from the engine. I just muttered to myself in furstion heading outside.

"Whats the problem dale?" rick asks walking over with lori in tow. I difted away from that converstion and forcused on daryl driving his loud ass bike zig zagging around all the cars on the highway that were abandoned, i couldnt help but watch him, his arms looked much more toned, the bike made him look more 'badass' I started ran sacking threw the cars and other peoples abandoned belongings, i was lost in a tranch eying up all this wasted stuff to feel someone drag me to the ground and cover my mouth.

I looked around and seen it was shane mouthing 'shut the fuck up' before motioning me to hide under the car, i walked as countless feet walked and dragged past, i was more comfused why the hell shane 'rescued me' he sure as hell wasnt getting a thank you. 'asshole' i think to myself, my ears picked up the sound of screaming and i knew who it was.

"Sophia" i say outloud crawling out from my hiding spot, i watched rick jump the barrier and down the hill, carol was crying begging for rick to save her. I loaded my bow and went off after her ignoring everyones plea's to let rick handle it but i didnt care, i needed to find this girl.

'she was special' It felt like i had been running for hours trying to find any sign of sophia or rick or anyone for that matter, I let out a loud whistle hoping someone would hear me. Someone did. I turned around to be tackled to the ground by a large, horrible sweaty walker, he got a good bite into my arm before i grabbed my knife from my belt and stabbed it in the head.

I sighed loudly pushing the fatty off myself. I looked at the bite wound, it was horrible. I hated being biten, it always went a green colour before healing, the smell it let off would be enough to make a dixon sick. I waited for a minute for it to heal before i took of in search for sophia.

"Sophia" i yelled but no luck, i sat down on a fallen tree and sighed like normal. Until a 2 women flew past me on a horse. "Lori?" i shouted, she turned her head but the girl on front of the horse never stopped, i ran behind them hoping and preying following them would lead me back to my group.

____

I was hot. I was sweaty, it made me sick. I lost track of lori and the girl on the horse due to tripping 'such a stupid blonde' i think to myself pulling my hair in furstion.

It was night time, the full moon was high with twinkling stars scattered around the sky, i climbed up a tree before drifting of to sleep, hoping. preying.

I would find my way back, not just to daryl but my family.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) this chapter contains smut.**

I woke to the sound of an engine roaring, i got that much of a fright i fell out the tree. 

'stupid, stupid, stupid' i mentally yell at myself before searching for the noise. 

I walked for a few minutes, before i hit the tree line, i saw a big beautiful farm house i was just going to ignore it but i seen the r.v sitting on the far side of the house. I squint my eyes to get a better look before i felt something grab me, i pulled my knife from my belt holding it up ready to stab the walker, but i wasnt a walker. 

"Daryl" i whisper looking at the eye blued man in front of me. He dropped his crossbow to the ground and wrapped my upper body in his arms crushing me into his chest, i heard his heartbeating like a train in his chest, mines was beating just as fast to match.

"Thought i lost ya girl" he mutters into my ear while rubbing the side of his face of mines. I lay my forehead against his, feeling his heavy breathe on my face, i close my eyes just soaking up this moment before he speaks. "Whatcha doing to me girl?" I pull away from him with a smile, what am i doing to him? Whats he doing to me.

I knew i shouldnt have been near him but i had to, i couldn't be away from him. "Im, am no good at this dixon" i tell him looking into his eyes yet breaking away from his hold. 

"Me neither but we could figure it out together" he tells me taking my hand. I just nod my head agreeing with him, willing to try. He picks up this crossbow from the ground and slings it over his shoulder.

"We gotta get back anyway. Carl got shot" i look at him with a 'what the fuck?' face before glacing over to the farm house. I took of running, leaving daryl to stand behind. I lost sophia, i didnt want to lose carl.

I made it to the farm house welcomed by everyone for blessing them with my presents, i screw my face up ignoring them once again, i barged past some brown short haired girl before a man with grey hair stood infront of me holding his hands up at my chest. "Let me past" i yell at the unknown stranger. 

"Now little lady, this is my farm and my patient. If you wouldnt mind waiting" he looked at me with a scowl "outside" he added. I frowned at him but i had to respect him. 

"Im sorry. Is he okay?" i ask him but i look past him hearing my name being said. "Rick? How is he?" i now ask him while he walks down the steps. "Hes stable, needs blood! Only so much i can give him" i look at him with sad eyes. "The man who shot him is off doing a run with shane to get the stuff he needs for surgery" I hear his voice break and i leap forward wrapping my arms around him, i pull away thinking away to myself. 

"I i can give him my blood" i tell him. The old man steps beside us asking if i could do it now but lori has other plans. "No. You cant, i dont want him having any of your blood" she says in a disgusting tone. I almost flew for her if i never sensed daryl behind me. "Excuse me. My blood is made up of yellow cell, they contain specks of my healing" they all look at me comfused. I roll my eyes "my blood in his blood mixed would heal him in seconds but i need to transfer it" The old man introduces himself as 'Hershel' i shook his hand not taking my eyes of Lori and rick who looked as if they were mauling over my offer.

I walk away with daryl beforw turning to them "you want your boy to live. Think about it" with that i was walking towards daryls little set up. 

"Did you mean that back there?" daryl asks me. I look at him and nod with a smile, i would do anything for a child. They are our future to something better. I lay down on his cot so sleepy but i sit up and rub the back of my neck in pain due to sleeping in a tree. "Ya a'right?" daryl quizzes me, i look up at him shaking my head. "Sore neck" 

"Lemme see" he asked sitting down beside me, i felt his large hands wrap around my shoulders, his thumbs drug into my neck hitting the right spot that was hurting but instead of grunting i let out a very very girlie 'moan' I closed my eyes leaning my head to the side giving him full advantage to kiss my neck, the moment i felt his lips touch my skin, my whole body went up in flames, i had to turn my head back so i could kiss his lips. 

His perfect lips. His hands moved from my shoulders down to my waist turning my body so my chest was pressed onto his, i pushed my weight forward pushing him to lay down on the cot, never once breaking this kiss. He wrapped his large hands around my thighs and pulled me close against him, i make out his erection through the fabric on my jeans and his. 

I ripped his shirt sending the buttons flying "oops" i giggled into his mouth but he just growled rolling us over so he was down on top, i ran my fingers down his chest, his beautiful scarred chest. 'scarred?' He pushed my hands away so i wouldnt fell them, but i was to late. 

I could see them clear as day, he started to pull away and i panicked, i pulled him closer to me and kissed him again "dont matter to me" i told him, reassuring him that his past life didnt matter to me. Who he was before, never mattered to me. What i have now, that does matter to me, his scars showed me he was a surviver of his own. 

I pushed him back sitting forward pulling my top of my body sat in my jeans and bra, he let out an animalistic growl that i was sure made me ruine my panties. I watched him fumble nervously at his belt buckle, i leaned forward placing my hands on his, he looked down at me with a small unsure smirk. I pushed him back down, straddling his waist, i could feel his hardon against my leg, it must have been painful underneath his jeans so i took my sweet ass time undoing his belt. "Quit your teasing girl" he growled so i cupped his erection giving him a small squeeze. 

He rolled us over again and i let out a giggle, he lost his nervousness and was soon ripping down my jeans leaving me in my bra and panties. He leaned down and pulled my bra down to latching his mouth on to my left breast then my right then all the way down to my- I moaned and arched my back as his lips gently brushed of my clitoris, he started of slowly just gently kissing it before once i moaned outloud he started to tug on of with his teeth "woah dixon. I aint a chew toy" I could feel him smirking, so i snaked down my hand and gave his hair a slight tug to come up and kiss me.

He held his body up with his arms at either side of my head, so i could undo his belt buckle and get them pants and boxers down, finially. My eyes went wide at the sight of him, he was hugh. "See something you like?" he asks with a cocky grin.

"I see a few things" i tell him with a wink. I feel him pressing his penis against my opening and i gasp in pain and he pulls away. 'no dont, come back' i think to myself sighing with loss. But before i knew it he was pushing himself back into me, my mouth made an O shape and my legs went around his waist but he stopped moving giving me some time to adjust to his size, after a minute or so i thought it would have hurt but it never, i was comfused. 

I heard him snort with a laugh in my ear. "Whats so funny?" i ask him with a scowl completely forgetting he was inside me. He pushes himself inside me much deeper, taking my virginity forever, I closed my eyes and held back my tears. "Jesus, how big are you?" i mutter lookimg down and seeing he was only half way inside, he sat like that waiting for me to calm down due to having alot of pain between my legs but it soom subsided. 

"Just wanted to do something to take your mind off the incoming pain" he whispers in my ear. 'such a gentleman' i think to myself with a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him giving him the okay to move. It was a blur, he moved so fast, i tried not to scream in the pleasure that was over taking my whole body, i found myself telling him harder, faster.

His body moved up and down, hips moved side to side rocking my body i felt my orgasm hit hard and fast. I whole body pushed up from the ground as i arched my back pressing my breasts against his chest, things laying around the tent started to move around a little while i mind shut off, my nails made little half moon shapes in his shoulders as i felt his body growl and roar on top of me before he fell on me holding himself up with his elbows, he moved in and out slowly a few more times emptying himself completely. 

As i let out the breathe i was holding as i choked up from my orgasm everything stopped moving. I put my hands over my face in embarrassment before laughing. He looks at me comfused "whats so funny?" I just look at him and shake my head giving him a hugh kiss and wrapping my arms arounf him for a cuddle but i heard rick call my name. "Great. Sheriff shitheads here to ruine the party" daryl mocks but i ignore him and continue putting my clothes on and stepping out the tent, i tripped over a log and grazed my knee. "You okay?" rick asks me helping me up. 

I just nodded and dusted myself down, i was so clumsy lately, i didnt understand. "Whats up rick?" i ask him shielding my eyes from the sun. "Me and lori would like to take you up on your offer" he begins but rubs the back of his head "are helping carl" I smile at him before nodding, daryl steps out his tent with a smile at me and a scowl at rick while doing his belt buckle back up. Rick looks at me with a raised eyebrow then a smirk. 

I just waved him off and made my way to the house but i looked down at my knee, i could see the blood still leaking, it wasnt healing like it should, it was going slow but i couldnt be for sure what was going on until i made some futher inspection of it. I walked into the room a pale lifeless carl was laying in, lori didnt speak to me she just nodded. "Am maggie, dont think we've met" the short womam with brown hair introduces herself to me. "Samantha johnson, or sammy" i tell her holding my hand out for her to shake before taking a seat beside carl. 

Hershel came up beside me and started to roll my sleeve up before pushing the needle into my vain. I walked my blood flow down the clear tubing into carls body, lori sat beside carl holding his hand while rick stood at the end of the bed hands covered his mouth. It felt like a lifetime before it started working. 

The gunshot wound in his chest started to heal and he took a deep breath in and opened his eyes. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was mid morning on the farm, the golden light from the sun broke the trees and spread over the everything making me forget about the outside world beyond the farm.

I sat on the log and watched carl just kick about the dirt with his shoes, he healed fully within seconds, he was walking within minutes and by the hour he had been up he was running about the grounds with glenn playing football.

I sat with the girls cleaning pots and pans, shane came back with the surgery stuff but the man 'otis' who accidentally shot carl gave his life so shane could get out, i didnt believe that. Shane is a knob, who would in there right mind want to save him? 'asshole' i think.

Daryl was storming about the camp in a normal bad fucking mood, bitching and moaning about this and that like a typical asshole man. Sophia still wasnt back. 

Rick, shane and the other young boy here jimmy were off in the woods doing a search. 'i couldnt stop thinking about daryl, about yesterday, i lost my virginity to him' i told the girls and they almost burst out laughing that i was 27 and still a virgin but they didnt relies when i was younger i stayed away from people, I was in CDC till i was 25 when i left. Sure there was other people there, i met a boy my age 'peter' he had the power to be as fast as lightning but he was like a friend more than anything. But my relationship with daryl was sorta like the song 'wicked game' the words 'i dont wanna fall in love with you' not because i didnt feel it but because i was scared, i knew what his power was i thought about it all night long, I knew what it was. It was dangerous for me or anyone with powers.

I drift back from my thoughts to the conversation the girls were all laughing at jokes so i thought i would add one.

"I got one" i say holding my index finger up gaining their attention. "What did the redneck say before he died?" I acted cocky as fuck but they went wide eyed. "What?" turning my head following what they are looking at. 'fuck sake'

It was daryl, he looked at me with an unamused face "go on. Finish it" be said with a tone, crossing his arms pushing his chest out. My face went bright red.

"He said, uh. Watch this, hold my beer" The girls snigger behind me covering their laughs, i was ready to have daryl go crazy but he just squinted his eyes with a frown.

"More like whiskey" he mumbles unpleased. 

My face got so red, i thought i was going to die.

"Im gone lookin' fore the lil girl. You comin?" he asked me.

"She already did last night" i heard andrea mutter to lori causing them both to burst out laughing and me to snigger.

I just nodded at him and watched him storm away to the horses barn for whatever he needs for the trip, i look at andrea and lori with a hard glare and they both sat up straight and stopped laughing.

I follow in daryls path to the horses, to find him.. On a horse, he looked so smug but he looked like my redneck knight in a flannel shirt. 

"Git on then, losing day light" he tells me holding his hand out for me to grab.

"Pfffft" i scoff at him slapping his hand away and climbing up on the horse by myself.

I kept my hands wrapped firmally around his waist as the horse galloped in the woods, we came across a creek where daryl spotted something. 

I walked as he climbed of the horse and in the water picking something up.

"Sophia, SOPHIA" he yelled, i waited from him to come back up and he showed me her little rag doll that i once picked up with my mind when she first showed me her wings, i smiled at the memory.

"Maybe we should head futher up the hill, get a better look?" i told him and he agreed climbing back onto the horse.

We got to the top of the hill before daryl spoke to me "about last night"

I waved him off by saying it was okay and bla bla bla expecting him to say he regretted it but what he did say shocked me.

"A like you. Alot, but i aint any good at the whole relationship thing but a wanna try it" i looked at him shocked at what he said but i smile and nodded, i leaned in to give him a kiss but the horse got spooked sending is both down the side of the river bank.

I lifted my face out the water seeing as i hit my head of a rock on the way down, the blood had already started to run down my face but i was more worried about daryl. I saw him laying in the water, arrow sticking out his side.

"Oh god, daryl" i yelled crawling as fast as i could in the water due to everytime i stood my legs got shakey and i fell.

I got to his side to take a look at the arrow, i shouted his name for him to wake up but he just grunted something i couldnt understand. "DARYL" i yelled louder and tugging at the arrow.

He shot straight up. "Whatcha do that fore?" he asked holding his side. I just kept looking at him scared out my mind thinking i lost him yet again.

"Your bleeding" he stated towards my head "why aintcha healing?" he asked wipping my blonde hair away from my face so he take a look but i slapped his hand away, I was more worried about him and his wound, i ripped apart of my top for him to tie around his side but walkers came out towards us from tue bushes.

One plunged on top of me pushing me into the water and one was fighting to get at daryl.

"Sam" he said as his face pushed under the water keeping away from the walkers snapping jaws he pushed himself back up "do something" 

I tried to use my mind but it hurt and my nose started bleeding "i can't" i yelled my powers weren't working like they should but i knew to stay away from daryl but i couldnt. He was my weakness. He pushed the walker away from him with his feet before pulling out the 

Arrow from his side, i looked back at the snapping walker on me but i kept pushing it up and away from me keeping myself from being drowned. 

I felt the walker fall hard onto me before being ripped off and pulled out the water, i look around me spitting out all thw water that was in my lungs.

Daryl ripped the arrow from his side to stab the walker in the head that was on top of him then taking care of mines.

"What the hell was that?" daryl yelled at me gripping at his side.

'gotta tell him sam, he has to know' my self conscious told me.

Before i could answer him, he stormed away back up the river bank grunting and growling in pain and at me all i could was follow him.

After what felt like hours, we made it up the bank and back to the farm but before we got to everyone he turned to me demanding to know what happened back there. Why i wasnt healing as fast. Why i couldnt move anything with my mind. 'tell him. Tell him now'

I walked as rick, shane and tdog came running towards us, i knew now was the time to tell him.

"Daryl. At the CDC" i began and he looked at me exhausted "your blood work came back you had yellow specks in your cells"

"Whatda hell does that mean?" he asked comfused.

"Its means you have a power daryl"

He looked at me with everything but anger.

"Whats my pow-" he was cut off when a gunshot rang in the air, he hit the ground hard.

"NO. NO" rick yelled turning his back to us at who shot him back at camp.

I dropped to his side, he was still breathing the bullet just glazed the side of his head. Lucky son of a bitch.

He got carried back into the farm house to be fixed up and shit. 

All i could do now is wait on him waking up and telling him what he can really do

.


	12. Chapter 12

I stayed awake all night sitting inside daryls tent while he was being stitched up after taking his stupid arrow to the side and that stupid bint(whore) andrea shot him in thebside of the head, she couldnt shot a stink eye let alone a gun. I told daryl he had powers before he got shot and passed out. Hell i was scared of how he was going to react when he was on his feet i stayed away from the house, daryl was sending almost everyone out to get me inside to speak to him but i always gave the excuse "sorry, washing my hair or aw man. Im on my period" now that sent the men away 'muhahaha' i mentally laugh at myself.

I thought myself into morning, i couldnt believe it i almost didnt before carol came to the tent asking me to come see daryl but i didnt, i couldnt. So i sat in his tent feeling sorry for myself, thinking about sophia and where is she? I sigh holding my head in my hands, since i stayed away from daryl my head wound had healed and i was finially back to picking up hershels cows for the hell of it.

I guess daryl must have had enough of me refusing to see him. "Fucker" i heard him yell.

I popped my head out the tent watching daryl limp towards me with his sore side making him go all gimpy walking, rick, shane, lori hell everyone and everyones neighbours dogs were all out standing watching the scene of injured Romeo come for his beloved Juliet. "If only life was a damn romance novel" i thought as daryl got within 10 feet of me, i started to move back watching his angry eyes rip into my own.

"Dont make me chase you girl' aint in ta mood" he said and with that i was off and running towards anything other than this angry, dirty, sexy, gimpy walking man.

'damn. He may be inured but he was limp hella fast' i thought looking over my shoulder seeing he was hot of my tail, damn hunter.

I turned my head to see where i was going, i was running towards the barn 'perfect i thought. Maybe i could lock the door behind me and save myself from getting an arrow in my ass' but just my fucking luck.

The doors are chained shut. 'chained? Thats weird' i had no choice but to turn and face my fear. Daryl, the hunter and i was his prey.

"Hey, shit daryl never seen you how you doing?" i asked playing stupid while panting out of breathe.

"Cut the shit" he said pointing a finger in my face "you told me something pretty intresting before i got shot, mind repeating?" 

I furrowed my eyebrows, rolling my eyes back like i was trying to think.

"Um, no dont think so?" i tell him acting all unknown to what he was saying.

He grabbed my chin in his hand and pulled my face to his, his hot breathe sweep over my face like always making me weak at the knees.

"What are my powers?" he asked in a whisper leaning his forehead against mines.

I close my eyes feeling my tears build up.

"I cant tell you.. If i do, we cant be together" i tell him chocking from my sobs.

He sighed loudly "i said a was willing to make it work for a reason" he sweeped his thumb over my cheek to look into his blue eyes "and i aint leaving ya' ever" 

That was it. I had to tell him, he was right we could work, i could teach him how to control it like jenner did with me and all the others.

I broke away from him just holding his hands.

"You have" i laugh a little while shaking my head "you have power of augmentation" he looked at me comfused.

"Power of what(tion) he ask with a raised eyebrow.

I chuck a little at him.

"You my sweet baby have the ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others'

i paush for dramtic effect "you have the power to either kill me, or make me stronger" 

He bites the side of his mouth while thinking over everything ive just told him, he finially smiles.

"Hell, aint making you stronger. Keep threating to drop shit on me" i brust out in a smile playfully hitting his shoulder but i must have hurt his side.

"Aw dare, im sorry you okay?" i ask him all conserved but he did the 'bzzzz' thing when people dig their fingers into both you're sides, i jumped getting a fright banging the back of my head of the top of his forehead. 'typical. Always fucking shit up' 

Both laugh until he wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest rocking side go side ever so gently.

"We'll make this work" he tells me and i nod into his chest.

We were broke apart by the sounds of moans coming from the barn.

We both looked at each other with a smirk before running over to take a peek like right little weirdos at who ever was making sweet love in the hay.

I looked in the gap at the wood "what the hell?" daryl muttered before a set of fingers came out the gap i was looking in scratching my face.

I backed away instantly while daryl tried to come over to my aid but i had to back him of with my had 'i knew whenever i was with daryl, i felt safe, loved, more importantly invulnerable and his body sensed this and was draining my powers dur him not known how to comtrol it' 

The scratch quickly healed up and i gave the okay for daryl to come check me over, he knew i was fine but he still had to be the hero and push my face side to side making sure i really was okay.

"Damn dixon, am okay really" i told him.

He just nodded his head before the moans became really loud and the walkers were pushing up against the barn door.

"Nah, that aint hold. We gotta warn the others" i nodded for him to go while i stood watched with my bow and arrows are the ready in if any got out.

(A/N) i gave daryl a power. Finially.

Rememeber to comment :*


	13. Chapter 13

I stood watching the barn doors get busted open, i had to use my power to hold the doors back shut, i kept my arms out stretched until the group all ran down with guns in hand.

They all stood around "help me" i yelled not feeling strong enough to keep them shut any longer i looked to my left and saw daryl stood beside me "daryl get away from me" i yelled at him and he relieds what was happening as soon as he stepped back away from me to carol, i could push harder shutting the doors completely.

Hershel wanted to prove a point that they weren't dangerous "get back" rick shouted at him but he was such a stubborn ass he never listened, shane started yelling how these things should be took out, he screamed me to let go but i didnt want to, but i couldnt hold it much longer i had to let go, i had to let the dead out.

The doors swung open and hershel soon backed away as the dead started pouring out.

Shots were fired, they took out the noise of the snarling walkers begging for our flesh, all i could do was turn away and look at something else, i saw Hershel looking at me with sad unforgiven eyes that made me feel a million times worse, the shots stopped.

I still never looked, yes they were dangerous but at one point all them dead people had normal lifes, families. They all felt love and hate at one point.

I heard the fluttering of bird wings and heard an unknown scream, i turned around slowly dragging my eyes along thr ground till i was facing the barn, i looked up. 

"Sophia" i say softly watching the little girl i had fell inlove with walk out. As a walker, her wings were much large and dragging behind her, one hanging off while the other fluttered about senseless.

The group were more shocked what they were seeing that actually seeing her dead but my whole body went like jelly, i felt a horrible pain in my heart, carol was still screaming to get to her little girl but daryl held her back, no one stepped forward to end this, they all stood around but rick didnt, he stepped forward and held gun up.

BANG.

as soon as the bullet hit her i felt a shooting pain in myself i fell to the ground still watching her lifeless body lay on the ground, i gripped the dirt and arched my back and let out a high pitch howl that made everyone cover their ears.

Everything around us started to move and shake as my scream ripped threw the farm like a heat wave almost knocking people of their feet, i felt the pain she went through, haveing her wing torn off and biten then shot. 

I didnt stop until i felt daryl wrap his body over mines, he was draining my powers making me stop but i was to strong, i motioned for a brick to pick up and fly for his head but it stopped and wouldnt come any further, i looked around me wanting to know who was stopping me and i seem him.

'carl' 

He had his hands up holding the brick from flying, my blood i gave him must have gave him the same abilities as me.

I let the brick drop, the ground stopped shaking, things stopped moving.

I calmed down, pushing daryl off me i stood up wipping the blood from my nose away, i looked back at the little girl. 

I walked over to her and sat beside her taking her hand i whispered

'ill see you again, sister' 

I walked away. Away from the camp, the group. Daryl.

I needed to be alone.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in the middle of the woods, so angry at what happened to that little girl, upset that i failed to protect her.

"Where you going girl?" daryl hollered from behind me, i turned my head and scoffed.

"I wanted to be alone" i mutter looking at my hands that had my blood on them still from my 'outburst'

"Wanna explain to me what that was back there huh?" he does a weird shakey legs motion from when i made the ground shake.

'stop being a pussy. Tell him' my self conscious told me.

I stand up to look at him.

"Dare, when i was in CDC i wasn't alone" i sigh loudly thinking back.

Flashback.

I was sitting on my bed reading some crap that jenner gave me about controlling my powers more, i had been in the CDC now for 5 and a half years now, no contact to the outside world, i couldnt call my dad, i wasn't aloud to do anything here apart from train day in and day out.

"No stop" screamed inside my head making me feel a horrible pain that made me feel as if i was dying, i threw my book away and clenched at my sheets hoping it would pass. But it went on for hours.

The next day, i was wondering around the hall in search of my friend i made here, but i couldnt find him. His room was all packed up and everything was gone.

I went to jenners lab to quiz him on my why my friend wasnt there but what i found was much worse, pages and pages of mixing genetics. My friends where being tested on, the last page was what really scared me 'deceased' i dropped the pages and ran.

End of flashback.

After i was finished telling daryl my back story out of everything he still never understood.

"I can feel their pain" i said he just made an 'ahhhh' face with surprise.

I tried to turn my back and walk away but he just followed behind like a right stalker.

"Go away hick" i yell at him without facing him.

"Nuh uh. Your coming back" he stated.

I scoffed at his stubbornness but he was right, i would have went back anyway, i storm past him but he grabs my arm.

"Nuh uh" he said licking his lips "we got things to do" he added a wink before walking away.

_______

Daryl wanted me to teach him on how to use his powers, plus it was a great chance to see what else he could do.

"You gotta feel it. Smell it. Know it, use all your good, your bad, you happiness and rage and just push" i tell him watching him take a stupid stance and flicking his hands about expecting something magical to happen.

"No get angry" i shout walking towards him.

"How the fuck will i-" i cut him off by punching him in the mouth.

"Aw lil boy gonna cry" i mocked him while he wipped the small traces of blood forming on his lips, he stood straight up with his jaw and fists clenched shut before flicking his hand up like he normally does while being dramatic, but this time was different.

The simple flick of his hand sent a massive gush of wind sending me onto my back and knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"Damn, i think i shat myself" i mutter pushing myself up trying to catch my breath.

Daryl stood looking at his hands comfused as shit, i pick up the bottle of water and have an idea.

I chuck the whole lot at him and he holds his hand up to protect himself from being soaked the water gently spilt in to going around his hand and past his head over his shoulder, i stand smirking.

"Well dixon, i think your an air and water bender" i say he looks at me and scowls.

"I aint no bender"

I roll my eyes before just walking past this idiot.

________

Our walk back to camp was some what annoying, normally daryl was standing straight up like a hard ass protecting himself but instead he galvanized behind me doing weird as hell poses working out what he could do, now and then he would send a small gust of wind into my back pushing me forward a bit.

I seen a squirrel scatter up the side of the tree, fairy daryl was to busy to notice, i quickly picked it up with my mind and sent it flying into daryls face.

All i heard was "ahhhhhhhhh git it off" with a hell of a lot of rustling about, i took of running towards the farm while laughing.

I knew he was angrying, i could tell by his muttering. I didnt quite fancy seeing everyone so i just wanted to hide away in the wonderful tent that belongs to daryl.

I got there before him and hid under his covers.

"Git out" he shouted kicking my foot.

I just shook under the blanket while holding in my laugh, but it was no use when i felt his hands cling to my sides and try to tickle me to death.

I came out frowning in defeat, he just smiled and lay himself down on my chest, i ran my fingers ever so lightly in his hair giving out small tugs.

I heard him growl a little bit which caused me to smile.

"Look at me" i asked him cupping his chin in my hand.

I let him lean his chin on my chest looking at me, his eyes melted my soul, his eyes made me feel? Like a woman. He looked at me a way a man should look at a woman.

I pushed my head down to trap his lips in my own, at first he waa so tease but he soon changed when he started to push himself up and above me still trapped in our kiss, i broke away and leaned our foreheads together, our breathing was heavily and mixing with each others.

"Do you trust me?" he asked not breaking eye contact i nodded.

He leaned down and kissed me again while snaking his left hand down my body to my jeans undoing the buttons, i understood what he was doing and i started undoing his all in a mad rush.

No foreplay, no teasing.

This was needed within seconds we were both naked, still kissing.

He pushed himself inside me, i gasped and grabbed his shoulders while kissing his neck, my thighs started to quivered and i moaned loudly as my orgasm neared within seconds "Ohh yes that’s it, I’m so close to dare" i whimper.

Daryls own orgasm was nearing too, he ground his hips and thrust deeper hitting that right sweet spot.

My head flew back with such force as he pounded into me, our bodies both shook, his head was burried into my neck, his grunts became more shakey. Until one last pound we both came undone, his arms came under my head while his forehead pressed against my own.

No words were spoken, none were needed to. Be both lost someone or something today.

"We're okay" i told him.

He looked into my eyes with a nod, he pulled out and rolled to myself, at first i didnt know what he was doing until he wrapped his body around me and i sinked into his arms.

"We're okay" he repeated into the back of my head.

I just nodded and kissed his arm before drifting into a slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and sun light slowly creeping in the tent, i sat up rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, peeling my eyes wide open i looked around my surroundings.

"Clothes, knife, bolt, more bolts and more clothes and.." i took a whiff at the shirt in front of me "ew" i exclaimed chucking the ruffled up dirty shirt away. 

I groaned loudly, daryl was no where to be seen but that was the same as every morning, flattening my hair as if was sticking here there and everywhere and tying it up in a bun, it was time for me to see the group.

I walked out of tent, stretching my body hearing my bones all crack, i had a little 'skip' to my walk in my own world. 

Shane came into view standing rubbing the back of his head as he always did for some reason, he stood with his shot gun hung over his shoulder looking 'worried' 

"Wassss up shane" i greeted him.

He scoffed kicking the dirt at his feet as me before walking away.

"Damn is your problem huh?" i screeched.

"SAM" 

I turned to see carl skipping towards me.

He got to my feet while out of breath, i rub his back as if that would help but he straightened up.

"Did you see what i did?" he asks with a smile referring to yesterday's antics.

"Yeah, kinda hard not to see when your stopping me from doing something"

He scuffed the toes of his boots into the dry dirt.

"You would have killed daryl, if you had hit him" he begins but trails off as i nod. 

I gave him a small greatful smile before pulling him to me for a hug.

"Give me your hand kid" 

I watch as he lifts his small hand and i raise my left hand and place it against his, i felt his pulse throb into my own as if we had synced together since we shared blood and powers.

"We are family now, okay?" i whisper to him.

He smiles softly before heading back to the farm house.

Beforw he has the chance to leave completely i turn around to face his leaving figure. 

"Hey kid, have you seen your dad and daryl?" i croak out.

he nods and points towards the shed around the side of the housw.

I nod to him in thanks before swagging my way down along the dirt path towards the shed.

As i got closer, i made out the sounds of harsh toned voices, i pulled open the door and what i saw i couldnt understand. 

Rick and daryl stood side by side in front of a small, dark haired teenager that was handcuffed and had his feet tied.

Rick and daryl averted their fiery blue glazes on me. "Wait.. What? Whats going on? Who the hell is this?" i ask motioning my hands towards the young guy whimpering behind his gag.

"This is Randall" rick informs me.

"This is randall" i mock "what the hell is he doing here?" 

After what felt like forever of rick yammering away to me about who he is, what hes doing here and bla bla bla.

I couldn't keep my eyes of the kid, something was off about him. I didn't like it one bit.

I watched rick whisper to daryl about something but i continued watching closely at this boy sitting before, his skin had this horrible sweaty hint of green to it, i felt as if i was breathing in toxic sitting next to him.

I was dragged from my thoughts to rick leaving and daryl ripping the boys blindfold off.

"Wheres your group huh?" daryl asked getting meer inches from the boy.

"I told you, i dont know nothing, i swear" he pleaded with the hunter.

But daryl had no time for his shit, he pulled out his large hunting knife and pressed the tip of it into the boys newly stitched leg, i crossed my legs over tightly and hissed, daryl was pretty intimidating. 

It was hot.

The kid took notice of me and begged for me to do something but i couldn't, he wasn't trusted. Hell i was hardly even trusted.

After what felt like forever of daryl pacing around the small shed, the boy crying and that smell of zingy toxic grew stronger everytime the boy moved infront of me, i couldn't help but study him.   
The boy gave in and finally started talking.

"... About 30 guys. We.. We used to go hunting things got crazy with them.." i stood up watching daryl as his eyes narrowed at the kid wanting to hear what he had to say.

"... They found a man and his daughters, teenagers.. Real cute.. " my stomach twisted.

"... I never touched them girls, i swear.." he pleaded   
"... Worst part is, they didnt even kill the father made um watch. But but i never touched them" i snapped seeing the look on daryls face, he was ready to rip this kid apart but i got there first.

"How is not killing the father the worst part? You and your buddies raped two lil' girls in the woods" i shook in rage but he tried to maintain his innocence.

"Fly with the crows, get shot with the crows" daryl says with a shrug, stepping forward and laying a power driven punch to his jaw.

I watch as the boy leans to the side spitting the blood from his mouth to the ground, he looked back at daryl with a cocky little grin, egging him on to hit him again.

But daryl wasnt looking, the blood Randall spat out onto shed flooring started to bubble and steam.

Daryl went to step forward and hit him again but i blocked him.

"Whats your problem woman?" he growls in my face but i grab his ear and drag his face into the view of the bubbling blood on the ground.

We both looked back to the creepy smiling boy.

I cock my head to the side and step forward i wipe the blood dripping from his mouth with my index finger, Randall happily leaned his face forward thinking he could infect or hurt me.

I bring my finger to my face to examine it, but it wasnt long before the skin on my finger started blister and burn. Daryl wiped my finger with end of his oil covered rag but it ended up burning in half which cause daryl to grumble.

I looked at my finger too be able to see the bone on the tip.

Randall's little smile had been long gone.

I knelled in front of him as he looked scared.

"What are you?" he asks with a shakey stutter.

I smile at him about to ask but daryl does for me.

"We're like you. Only we aint sick"

I huff using my mind to pick up a loose bolt that daryl had with him from his crossbow.

I lined the bolt up at Randall's head and let the tip of it begin to press harder and harder into his skull. 

"You gonna start talking and no more spitting vemon, or..." i look to daryl who places his hand on the kids shoulder and begins to weaken him.

He grunts and growls in protest of having the acid like vemom stripped from him.

"ILL TALK" he yells in a pained sob.

I look at daryl with a nod he lets go of the boys shoulder.

I stand up and dust my knees down, i take a glance at daryl once more before sending him a wink and leaving him to it.

Once outside the shed, i run into rick and shane.

"Did daryl find out anything?" rick asks me placing his hands on his slimming waist.

"No one plays good cop and bad cop like me and daryl" i pat rick on the back and glare at shane just as daryl stepped out of the shed, knuckles covered in blood, face all sweaty. Damn it.

I headed back to daryls tent, known he had something worth stealing to keep me warm, after seeking but failing, i gave up and left the tent, heading to the house in hope of something to drink, my throat felt like sand paper, as i walked in my own worldi felt eyes me, turning my head i saw shane standing looking at me with an evil glare.

I flipped him off. "Douchbag" i mutter walking into hershels house hold.

"Whats up fam" i say as i noticed it was a family gathering of the whole ground in the sitting area.

"Whats this about?" carol asks sitting on the sofa beside Andrea and lori.

"Its about Randall" rick began.

Just at the mention of his name, my cackles went up and i cringed. Horrible boy.

"He is a danger.. To us all" i leaned back lightly rubbing against something hard, alive, breathing.

Daryl. I knew it was him by that sweet musky scent i had been following since i met him.

"We should kill him" rick tells the group looking all superior.

I gulp loudly, well.. Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

Rick put us on a vote on if Randall should be executed so far the votes were at a tie, If i decide to vote on killing him it would rip right through me like all my friends at CDC.. Like sophia. If i vote saving him, he could escape and bring his 'buddies' back.

All the glancing faces peeled me like an orange to find my answer, i sighed.

"If he dies, it would hurt me. Massively" i was interrupted by shane letting out a scoff. I picked up a pillow with my mind and bounced it off his head.

He wasnt happy and stepped forward not amused at it.

Daryl was swift to stand in front of me incase he kicked off, shane stood at daryls feet both glaring at each other with flaring nostrils. "Powers aint gonna protect you girlie" he gave me a heavy glare both stomping to the door and swinging it closed.

I sighed again brushing any negative tension away that was in the room lingering.

"Anyway, if he stays and tries to run.. We will catch him, keep watch on him while we watch at night" i try making my point seem reasonable. 

"We kill him or let him go" rick tells me stepping forward.

"He does not stay, on this farm. With my family" he gave me a cocking head evil lool at made me shake in ways i had never felt before. Fear.

I nodded in agreement "kill him" i pout in defeat and leave, once again needing to get away.

On my walk scuffing my feet along the ground i spotted carl walking across the field. "Damn boy never stays in the house" i say to myself crossing his path.

"Whatcha doing?" i ask sounding childish as possible. 

He doesnt look at me, only keeps his eyes to the dirt.

I cup his chin, "whats wrong carl?" i now ask him being serious. 

He sighs against my hand but pulls away, reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a hand gun.

"What did you do? Are you okay?" i sound as calm as i could be coming down to his level.

"I stole it from daryl" he gulped and i felt scared for the kid, i meam really? Stealing from the redneck.

"I found a walker stuck in the mud, i was going to shoot it. I was but.." he driffed off kicking at the dirt "but it got loose and chased me, lost it but"

I wrap my arm around his shoulders and walk him with me towards the woods, "where we going?" he asks with a quizzed look on his face.

"A walk. A chat, plus i think you might need some teaching on you're powers so you relies you dont need a gun to protect yourself" i tell him while placing the gun on the back of my belt.

"Are you going to tell daryl i took his gun?" 

I laughed thinking about daryl being all mad.

"Nah kid, ill tell him i took it" i gave him a small smile.

______________

It was almost sundown, carl was a pretty cool kid he knew some awesome shit, Telling me all about his favorite Tv shows and games and his mother is pregnant. No surprise there.

We were both playing a game of catch with a rock just using our minds, felt kinda crazy but it was my life, carl was really growing in terms of his abilities. He is a sweet kid.

"Do you love daryl?" he suddenly asks causing me to drop the rock.

"What?" i ask blushing trying to act as if i never heard him.

"He looks at you like my dad did with my mom before the world went to shit" "LANGUAGE" i catch him off gruad making him smile.

"I dont know kid, i really dont.. I like him but.." i was cut of my air whooshing past me almost spinning me around. 

"What the hell?" i mumble trying to gain balance, just as i did it happened again but this time i smiled 

"Andrew" i shout putting my hands out to the right catching something from running past me.

I look at this blur as it calms, stood in my arms there is a boy, big brown eyes, light brown hair and standing at 66ft 1 "andrew" i exclaim wrapping my arms around the boy. 

"Thought i would never find ya?" he asks wrapping me into his hug.

I hear the sound of coughs and turn to see carl standing there still.

"Um carl, this is my best friend andrew" i tell him guesting between the two.

"Hi carl. You been keeping my friend safe?" andrew asks while bumping his shoulder.

I watch as carl gives a smile cheeky smile looking at me then Andrew.

Nothing more was said still we were cut off by the sound of a single gunshot coming from the direction of the farm.

"Andrew, check it out" i turn to him while placing my hand on carls shoulder. "Ah, just like old times" andrew muttera with a wink before speeding off.

Myself and carl took of running behind him.

Within 2 minutes andrew was back again stopping us from running into the field. 

"Man. Grey hair. Eaten. Hot crossbow guy shot him. Wooooo" he says sounding weirdly outta breathe but i guess being around daryl for that spilt second knocked him a little, we ran ahead but within a few minutes of running we came towards our group.

"Dale?" carl asks looking up at me with tear filled eyes running towards the scene.

"Carl" lori yelled running to her son to embrace him in a squeeze. 

"Who the hell is this?" the piecing my ears i turned to see daryl with his crossbow up and ready to fire a bolt straight into andrews skull. 

"Daryl, this is my friend andrew. Andrew this is daryl" i sounded shy.

"Well hello sailor" andy said stepping forward.

Like a bitch daryl dropped his bow down. "Huh" was all he said before he walked away.

I cocked my head seeing dale laying on the ground.

Such a waste of a life, wonderful man, rip dale<3


	17. Chapter 17

Sunrise, new day for some.   
Survival for the rest. 

I sat crossed legged in the field, watching the tree line for something.. Anything. My mind was filled, swarming with thoughts that had been taking over my mind for days. 

Being on my own was easier, not grieving over people i hardly knew. 

"how could I get so attached?" I ask myself in a whisper, head between my knees while my tears hit the dirt underneath me. 

"because you're human sam"

I look up to see the same brown eyes, I have known half my life. 

"Andy, stop sneaking up on me, gives me whiplash" I chuckle lightly feeling my shoulders relax. 

"come on, up" andy moans at me with his arms and hands out stretched to help me from my spot.

I sigh rolling my eyes before allowing him to pull me to my feet. We didn't say much in our small walk back to the farm house. 

"I love it here, so peaceful" Andy says with a smile stretching his arms over his head taking a long deep breath in and out. 

"Its peaceful here, beautiful even. But it's not safe. Nothing is safe" I practicly yell at him. I storm off before he even had a chance to speak back. I was sick of everything.

Walking my way to the shed to check 'the prisoner' I couldn't help but just stop and try taking a deep breath. 

"in.. And.. Out.. In.. And.. Out" 

I feel my whole body relax for more than 5 seconds, it relies something. 

I care about these people, I don't want to lose them. Do I have to? 

Surviving, is all that matters. But some aren't built to survive. 

"RICK.. RICK.. RICK"

i hear the shouting and lift my face from the dirt and watch Shane shift himself towards the house. 

"oh my god, what happened?"

Turning my head now behind me and watching everyone pile out the house.   
"randel, lidd'le bastard jumped me. Took my gun" Shane practically spits as he slobbers out 'what's that? Bullshit you say?" 

"daryl, can you find the tracks?" Rick asks him a serious tone. 

Daryl steps forward examining the ground for any tracks he lefts behind. 

"yeah" he mutters squinting his eyes from the ground to Rick. 

"take Glenn. Me and Shane will go in the other direction, hopefully meet somewhere in the middle" Rick says pulling his gun from the holster to make sure it was loaded. 

I feel the whizzing before me known that Andrew was behind me. 

"Andy, will you look? You would cover more ground 10x faster" I ask him not wanting to have anyone else go and risk their lives. 

"no" Rick says stepping in my view. 

"and why the hell not?" I ask him. 

"we can do it ourselves"

He looks me right in the eyes while he spoke. For some reason them 5 words were double sided and meant something else. I just nodded and looked away. 

"let's go" Rick say before leaving with Shane in tow. 

I feel a hand being placed on the small of my back, turning to see it was daryl with his crossbow hung over his shoulder. 

"everythin' will be ok. Promise!" he tells me with a stern tone. 

I nod my head in agreement, I would protect these people. 

I watched as Rick, Shane, daryl and Glenn headed off into the woods. 

"Maggie. Beth. Inside now" hershel yells for his daughters to return to the household in the event of a psychotic, slimy, venomous snake on the loose with another very psychotic Shane. 

Shane. Psycho. Crazy. Alone with Rick. Alone with daryl. 

My Eye widen at the huge mistake on my part. 

"ANDREW" I yell turning around hoping he will wizzy into sight and surely enough he did. 

As he whooshed to my feet I had to balance myself from the force of his speed. 

"what'd you need?" he asks frantically. 

"find Shane. Bald scary du"

"with the big nose? Got it" 

With that he was off, faster than fast. 

I ran into the house, making a quick head count. 

"Lori, Andrea, Carol, tdog, Maggie, hershel, Beth, patricia. No carl"

I turn to leave again but stop. 

"NO CARL, Lori. Where us your son?" I ask her grabbing her shoulders. 

"he's upstairs" she runs up the stairs to get him just as Andrew bursts into the greenes house. 

He whispers in my ear. 

"fields, Rick and Shane. Daryl and Glenn heading their way. Plus about 200 walkers" 

I pull back from him with a harsh gasp. 

"carls not upstairs. He's not in his room or any of the rooms" Lori bursts into the room frantically. 

"walkers. Hundreds, coming this way" Andy tells the group. 

"we gotta get Rick. What do we do?" carol steps forward hand covered her mouth visually shaking. 

Now daryl and Glenn burst into the room. 

Nothing mattered within them spilt seconds. 

I ran and leaped into daryl's arms wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, it only took a second for him to respond and wrap his around my middle section. I pull away. 

"shanes with Rick. I need your help"

I desperately ask daryl and turning to Andy asking him as well, they both shake their head in agreement. 

"we found Randall. He was a Walker, funny thing is.. He wasn't bitten" daryl announces. 

"that's not possible" Andrea asks placing her hands on her hips. 

"and am not possible right?" I step forward showing her my healed over bite marks. 

She now scoffs crossing her arms. 

"we gotta protect this place. My house" hershel worries. 

"I'll get the guns" Maggie interrupts rushing away into the kitchen. 

"we need to go sam" Andy tells. 

I nod, looking to daryl who is placing a bolt into his crossbow. 

"ready?" I ask. 

"ready!" he nods making his way out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

As we made our way across the field Andy on the run making sure we have plenty of time to get to Rick before that herd of walkers hit. 

"what's the plan Sam?" daryl asks me in a fast breath. 

I didn't have a plan. I just wanted to save Rick. Shane was.. Something evil. He was erebus, the dark terror below the land where hadas was bound to. 

As we came into view of Rick and Shane, he had his hands up above his head while Shane points the gun. 

As Shane notices us, he moves the gun into our view now. 

"ALWAYS GOTTA BE HANGING AROUND" he yells and spits at me while moving his eyes around trying to keep focus on all of us at once. 

"Shane. C'mon man" daryl tries to reason with him about to take a step forward Shane yelled for him to stop moving. 

As Shane continued to have a rant at Rick about how he was a better father I noticed he kept scratching at his neck, his skin was starting to peel and reveal his true green, reptilian skin. 

"YOU'RE A LERNAEAN HYDRA" I yell as the words left my mouth Shane made an almost hissing sound sending a bullet straight into my chest knocking me flat on my back.

"that hurt" I muttered before darkness took over.   
__________________________

I woke. 

The sun was rising over the trees. 

I sat up rubbing at my body, my clothes are shredded, skin is all torn and ripped seeing to the bone, I guessed after Shane shot me, the herd must have hit, well that would explain why half my body had been chomped on, as I sat and waited to heal I had a good look around twisting my body to see the farm house hopefully intact. Hopefully everyone held it out but I was wrong. 

The barn was crumbled to the ground with smoke still rising from it in quick clouds, hershel's home was destroyed from what I could see. No one would be there. 

As my body healed, I pushed myself up and dusted any remaining skin or cloth to the ground, I made my way toward the house, in search of clothes, the group, answers about what happened last night and I was sure to get them. 

As I approached the house, I saw a small dark figure sitting on the porch, surely no one got left behind apart from me, I put my hand on my forehead to block out the light glare to see who it was. 

"Carl?" I question. 

The little figure lifts up their head and looks at me "sam" he yells sprinting towards me. 

I grab him in a hug that knocks us down. "I couldn't leave. Not on my own" he whispers into my ear. 

I try Hussing him like a baby, telling him everything with be okay. I think I was more telling myself everything will be okay. 

"what happened?" I ask him pushing myself off the ground and helping Carl up as well. 

He began talking. 

3rd person p.o.v 

"YOU'RE A LERNAEAN HYDRA" Sam shouts towards Shane, making him hiss, pressing the trigger and sending a single Bullet into sams chest knocking her out and to the ground. Just because she can heal and get back up again doesn't mean she can't die for that moment and take the impact. 

Just as Sam hits the ground, Rick stabs Shane in the heart, till he falls to the ground breathing out his last breath. Daryl ran to Sam but Rick stopped him on arrival of Andy telling them the herd was coming but they could see them. Just as daryl went to pick Sam up from the ground, 'shane' had shown his true self. 

Hydra, poisonous breath and blood. Cut of one head and it grows back another 2.

He flicked his snake like tail sending daryl and Rick both flat onto their backs. 

"always in the way sammy" Shane hissing stalking his way towards Sam.   
Just as she started to heal and move, Shane dropped his tail onto her mid waist and crush her slowly. 

"get away" Carl yells coming out of nowhere using the powers that Sam passed to him, to hold Shane in place with his mind, he moved around the farm fencing and pulled the wire making it rip around the slimy snake beast, pulling tighter and tighter until blood started to seep from his green skin. 

Andrew ran around trying to keep the walkers on him and away from the scene but he was to fast and they were losing all interest in fast man. 

Daryl shot up as quick as he could rubbing his head, trying to get his ground. Rick was slowly coming around. 

Daryl noticed Carl with Shane wrapped in wire, he quickly ran over and used his power to pull the air in and wrap around Snake Shane along with the wire, squeezing and pushing until his yellow eyes popped from his head, Carl let him fall limp and lifeless to the ground. 

Andy ran up behind them, walkers in tow. 

"we gotta move" daryl whispers before turning to again pick up Sam but Rick grabbed him from out of nowhere. "we have to go. NOW" 

"she'll be fine. She'll heal and find us" Andy informed them. 

Daryl knew he was right, of course she would find them. He'd find her. 

__________

Sams p.o.v

"wow. I mean Wow. Kid, your badass" I praise Carl by punching him playfully in the arm. 

He blushes and tries to hide away, but the kid really want bad ass. 

"but wait. That doesn't explain why you got left behind?" I quiz him placing my hand on my hip with a confused look. 

"when we got away. Dad, daryl, Andy and me. We lit the barn on fire to draw them into it, but when it came to leaving, I just.. Hid away, I didn't want to leave you alone"

My heart flutters at this little kid, he was a sweet one. 

"well kid. I bow to watch your back. If you watch mines?" I ask him

He smiles "deal!" 

We raided the house for whatever we could, mainly new clothes and food, we didn't need weapons. Our minds are our weapons. 

We set of in the autumn heat, in search for our family. For survival. 

But we didn't know, they came back to the farm in search.. For us.


	19. Chapter 19

Winter, brutal weather. Below 0 temperatures. Lakes and rivers freeze over, ground goes hard and birds and other animals no longer seem to exist anymore. It's was nice, quiet. 

Until the walkers came growling and chasing us after our flesh. 

Carl and myself spent the whole winter in the woods, moving and searching for our family, anything that made us aware that they are still alive.

We followed a cloud of smoke leading out above the trees to find a crashed helicopter, pilots status; Dead. 

A group of people beat us to it, an older man with no right hand tried to punk us and take us, not me. Not Carl, no one was taking us from what we had to do. 

Carl hurled a rock into the side of his head making him wince and giving us the open window to run. 

Bullets went flying, walkers growling from either our sides while trying to run, stay alive. 

Carls powers strengthen the more he learned what to do, how to use them.

He grew over the winter, turned into a strong young man. He was almost as good as moving things with his mind like me. 

As we both ran for what felt like a lifetime when you are weak, hungry and cold. The sight of they savage men trying to catch us was soon lost in the trees.

Carl stopped once we had made it to the dirt road i tried to grab his arm to pull him along but he didnt budge.

"Cmon, we have to keep moving" I told him looking at his little pale face from under his dads hat.

He pulled his arm back from me sending me to stumble back slightly. "Whats the fuckin' point sam" 

I was took away a bit, it was the first time he had ever raised his voice at me, he was right.. What was the point. I had nothing to say, i just sighed and looked around at our new surroundings. 

I noticed a little old rock house that had been shattered over the years just leaving 4 short like walls at the far end of the road, "we will sleep here tonight. Move before dawn" i told carl tightening my bag strap and heading towards the decaying rock formation. I didnt have to look and make sure carl was following, his feet crash into the ground like a missile hitting a country. I hid my laugh behind a silenced smile, sometimes a smile can be alot louder than laughter since there wasnt much to smile about nowadays. 

Dusk was upon us, the only light was from the small fire i had made with two sticks and moss grass daryl taught me how to do it back at the farm when when we didnt argue, we always argued but suppose it doesnt matter anymore. They are only memories.

I watched carl pick up burning sticks with his mind and sending them gently up into the sky until you couldnt see them in the black sky or until they burned out either way it was nice, it was peaceful.

"That man back there" he began but i looked at him comfused until he held up his right hand and made a slice motion with his lift hand at the wrist. I chuckled at this.

"What about him?" i ask throwing my stick into the fire.

He takes a deep breath in and out

"That was merle, daryl's brother" 

I scrunch my face up belief but carl had watched my back all winter. Why shouldn't i believe him?

"Huh, i wondered why he sounded so familiar" i start laughing and then carl sniggers along.

"Do you think my parents, daryl? Got found by him?" he asks curiously.

"After what daryl told me, your dad handcuffing him to the rooftop.. Daryl coule be with him but.. He didnt seem to friendly with us, so i doubt he would be to nice to your parent's kid" 

He just looks at the ground, small single tear runs down his face and into the soften soil. 

I crawl over to him and place his head in my hands "hey. They'll be okay. I promise" i wrap him up into a massive hug and he just breaks down in tears. 

Why have i made a promise, i might not be able to keep? For all i know. Everyone could be dead. The next walker we take down could be rick.. lori.. Even daryl. Its only a matter of time before we are bound to run into them dead or alive.

(Now imagine the camera zooms out on the two figures by the fire, to a new figure limping in the trees. Its not a walker)


	20. Chapter 20

Carl and myself pulled away to the sound of crackling coming from the darkness, we had both jumped to our feet getting an eerie feeling that something was bound to go down.

"Come out" i ordered, surely if it was a walker it would have took the leap of faith to eating us already.

I held out my hands and used my powers through them, scanning the woods like a magnet, closing my eyes i literally could feel the woods from my mind shadowing my hands. Until.. "Gotcha" i whisper to myself before wrapping my powers around a slim figure and ripping it out amd through the trees, sending bark flying. Carl covered from the shards of tree.

Stood before me, 3 feet of the ground wrapped tightly in my powers forceful grip was a black woman. I firmly examine her. She had gunshot wound to her left thigh, she was obviously running from someone.

"Who are you?" carl asks picking up a large branch with his own powers.

"Put me down" she growls. I scowl at her for tone and decide to shake her from side to side squeezing her slightly. She let out a howling roar before she snapped. Changed instantly infront of my own eyes. 

She changed into a pitch black wolf with the darkess eyes i had every seen, the wolf/woman snared and wiggled in my forced gripped, carl panicked and put up his own hands trying to keep her from moving but walkers soon roamed out the darkness to the sound of the growling, snaring and frustrated groans from carl and myself. 

The walkers got to close, we had to let her go. 

As soon as i let my grip go, i dived into carl knocking him out the way from the angry wolf. She leap forward landing on her paws, hunching her back with her hackles up, teeth showing. So big i could almost make out my features in them but she turned quick as a flash to the walkers limping towards us all. She leap ripping them to shreds but 1 came towards her unnoticed, bouncing on her and taken a bite out her back. 

The noise she made when she howled was go high pitched, carl and myself had to covered our ears but i thought through it. I stood up holding my hands up grabbing the walker from her, pulling my arms apart i ripped the last walker apart.

The wolf lay hunched and in pain, she helped us after we made her change into this form. We both ran forward.

"W-what do we do sam?" carl quizzed. 

I roamed my eyes about as the gears in my head turned.

No time for a knife, i bit into my wrist as hard as i could pulling a chunk of my own flesh away, blood squirting everywhere, carl boaked at the sight of my act as i placed my bleeding wrist down on her back wound.

My blood seeped into it, almost instantly her wound started to heel on the weak limp wolf, my own wrist started to heel. I shuffled backwards on my bum back to carl as the wolf stood to its feet.

"Can we talk now?" i asked in a gentle tone, looking straight into its dark eyes. She stood to high and proud before her wolf form began to change back to her human form.

"Hi" carl said awkwardly waving his left hand, with a goofy smile probably happy to see a (maybe)friendly.

Quick as a flash, she ran of into the darkness. My mouth hung open unsure what had happened.

I stood up and turned to a confused carl. "What was tha-" he was cut off by the sound of crackling, i raised my hands up ready to start all over again. But it was the woman, carrying a sword on her back and a shopping basket full of tins of something.

We all sighed at the same time waiting for answers from this woman.

"My name is michonne" she said dropping the basket spilling out tins of.. "Baby formula. You got a baby?" carl asks running foward to have a look.

I looked from carl, back to the now known woman.

"No. I need to a find a prison.. And i could use your help" she openly said.

I looked at carl, who had a little smile on his face. 

I nodded at michonne who raised her head with a smile before gripping her thigh where she had been shot and i forgot about.

"First we gotta look at that" i chuckled before placing her right arm over my shoulder helping her to the fire.

We leave at dawn in search of this prison.


	21. Chapter 21

so. Here is the run down on what happened last time. We got hunted but lost them, turns out it was daryl's brother*scoffs* 'as if i care right?' me and carl got stumbled upon by a womam who turns out to be a wolf thingy and is called michonne trying to find 'a prison' because people got taken by the man who shot her and bla bla blaaa~

"So, there is a prison about.. 2 miles from where we are.. Which is..." i drag my finger along the map trying to place we are "here" i tap frantically at the paper. 

"You sure? Is that the only prison around?" michonne asks swinging her kataran from side to side as if she is fighting an invisible walker.

Dont really wanna say anything bad to the woman, in all fairness i think she could kick my ass. Yeah, if i was drunk. I scoff at myself shaking my head seeing carl standing at myside known i had to be mentally bitching with myself as normal.

Few weeks back carl and me raided a place which was awesome. It was a drug house. It was like Christmas so much weed. But i couldn't take it as i would have been setting a bad example to my 'world gone to hell bruhda' but we did get some useful stuff. 3 hand guns, rifle, shotgun and a mask that was completely black which was useful for hunting in the dark and wearing running in the woods, i wasn't getting belted in the face with branches. It was a pretty cool thing to have really. 

"What's the plan sam?" carl asks loading his hand gun and placing it in his thigh holster. 

Truth is.. I didn't really have a plan apart from not being killed. I never have a plan, i always lived by one saying im life;

'The past is the past. Forgive, forget. The truth is... You ain't seen nothing yet!' 

Because i can get over everything life throws at me, but if you push someone so far.. You have to start shoving back. And if going to this prison with michonne and things go bad, i have one goal and that would be; get carl fuckin' outta there.

"Just.. Wing it. You know what to do if things go bad" i said making sure the barrel of the gun was loaded.

Carl knew what the plan was if it went bad.. Kill everyone who held a threat, in this world now no one could be trusted unless they earn that trust. 

"Wing it? Thats really the plan?" michonne pipes up from beside us crossing her arms.

I raise my eyebrows at her questioning me, carl and myself are risking our lives for her.

"Yes" i stand my ground.

She tuts loudly before walking away and picking up the basket of formula milk. "What way?" shes getting cocky.

"North" i mumble picking up my bag and mask.

_____________________________

The walk was long and hard, the heat from the sun was burning down on my skin thank god i only tan and not burn

After about 4 hours of walking, killing and none eating the prison finally came into view, first the watchtowers then the fence and then the whole of the prison, it was big and beautiful. Safe haven if the residents aren't assholes.

Crossing over a little bridge at a small creek it was visible that they had running water from the tubing running along the ground and under the fence. 

I had to stop for a moment only because i wanted to wear my mask. As i adjusted it to my face i saw carl and michonne staring at me.

"What?" i muffled through the mask, they just looked at each other but continued walking.

As we got to the gates, they had been chained up but i broke the chain with my mind opening the gate but closed it behide us. Just to be safe I told carl to stay behide the toppled over bus as michonne and me continued up the dirt road to the next watchtower and gate. The prison had a massive open space and was secure. Which was amazing. 

As we got through the next gate and into the space that had vehicles of all sorts parked and packed ready to go for whatever mission was planned. 

Pushing through the space closer to the building, into the right talking was hearable behide the steel door, i hushed michonne back to the wall, pulling out my hand gun ready to shoot at any moment i held out my hand and used my mind to slide the door open, pouring in light upon the many recognizable faces and new ones.

The first face i scanned was carols.. then hershels.. then.. Fuck daryls.

"Daryl?" i mumble unrecognizable to the English language underneath my face, holding my arms out as i asked the question.

But a very angry rick stepped into view holding his gun up and sending 2 single shots straight into my chest.

Always getting fucking shot sam, ALL THE DAMN TIME!!! I guess the mask didnt help the 'stranger' situation.. But ill see them in a minute.


	22. Chapter 22

That fucking hurt. 

Opening my eyes and sitting up. I was inside the prison in some random cell with a purple tarp being used as a curtain. I take a good long drag of the air fulling up my lungs after rick just popped a bullet in there. 

I stretch my hands above my head. Knew I'd find them for carl. What about.. For you? I jump as carol enters the cell with her big old' nice smile. "Hey sammy. How are you?" she asks folding a towel over her shoulder. 

"Fine. Did rick and lori get carl?" her smile fades. "Lori is. No longer with us" she says with a calm tone. What about the baby? 

"The baby is okay" i relax alittle known the baby was okay. "Boy? Girl?" I smile unsure about the sex of the child. "Girl. She's being called lil' ass kicker till she gets a proper name" she looks at her shoes as i think. 

Daryl dixon. All i could imagine was him naming her that. "Yeah daryl named her that" carol says. I look at her like what the fuck? She winks and leaves the cell. Did she just read my mind? 

I stand up popping my head from behind the curtain chucking both ways before heading out. I quicken my pace wanting to find carl to make sure he's okay. I hear footsteps behind me, turning my head to look over my shoulder. No one is there. 

But my body crashes into something, turning my head i found myself pressed up with daryl. "Hi" i suck in my lips looking everywhere but his face. But i had to. His hair was longer and darker than before winter was good to him it seems his jacket was almost to tight around his arms. Those arms. 

"Hi" he mumbles pushing past me and continuing down the cell block. Weird. Some how i found myself uninterested in the younger Dixon. I just wanted to find carl.

I walked out of the cell block not watching where my body was going until i walked into another body.

Rick. Shit, he had seen some better days. "Sam. I cant thank" i cut him off by just giving him a hug. I think he was shocked more than anything. Yeah he should be thanking me for looking after his son. But carl looked after me. Rick gently pats my back before i pull away. 

"Where's glenn and Maggie?" i question known they are the only ones i haven't seen. Rick sighs squinting his eyes looking around.

"Your friend? What's her name?" he looks down at me. Oh shit. What has she done? "Uh. Michonne but rick you gotta" he cuts me off telling me that someone took them and that's why she had the baby formulated milk. 

"What? Has you told you where they are?" my eyes are wide. Im angry. They are my family and rick shakes his head 'no' "where is she?" i demand.

"Down in the cage. I'll show you" i watch him lead me way to the cage. Upon opening the doors i was greeted by carl holding "awwww. A baby" i forgot i was angry. Running over to look at the lil' bundle of fun. "Can i?" i look at rick asking for permission to hold his daughter. He nods his head with a warm smile. 

Scooping the small but heavy baby from carl arms i couldn't help but smile. I hated kids but i love babies. I'll look after you little one. I look straight up seeing Michonne watching us with a small smile. Nah nah. Hold up.

"Take her away carl" i hand him the small baby back as rick asks beth to take them. I wait for them to leave closing the heavy door. Leaving just me, rick, Hershel and daryl. When he did here? 

Stroming the way over to the cage i wasn't even there but my mind already had the door ripping off. 

"Sam" she mutters a firm warning that she'll change if she has to. Yeah fucking change bitch. Daryl will rip that form from you. 

The door swung open in a creaky squeak. "Sam" rick tries warning but i lurched into the cage with the animal dragging her out like a dog that she is. 

"Where are they?" i scream jumping on her pulling at her long hair with hard yanks. I felt her body puff up as she was ready to change. Let them see her. 

"Get down" rick yelled as hershel was pushed from the room leaving us and the big wolf. I was flopped from her back onto the ground. With a snarl she was around. Paw on my chest and another about to slash open my lower stomach until daryl came in handy tossing his arrow in the air for me to mentally catch. As if floated in the air i had to jurk my shoulder over so it would plung into the wolfs tail. Not wanting to bring her to real pain. As she pushed away growling at her tail and the arrow sticking out it. I gripped the steel table causing it to rip from the ground sending the bolts flying. I pushed it onto the wolf holding it body flat to the ground. It wined and wimpered at being crushed. "Daryl" i cocked my head waiting for him to step in and drain the bitch. He lay his hand above her head as she tried to fight against the table. "Cmon now pup" i almost laughed. Damn dixon. He began drainging her down to her human form. Keeping the table on her back she gave up fighting. 

I heard a loud gun cocking as i turned my head to see rick pointing his gun at her head. "Now. You start talkin' or I'll blow your brains out" he threatens. Ohhh bad rick.

Michonne sighs with a grunt slamming her hand on the ground in defeat. "Woodbury. Asshole who shot me took them" 

"How far?" daryl asks biting at the inside of his mouth. "Bout 2 mile. Maybe 3" 

"Rescue mission rick?" i turn looking at him with a sassy look. He nods his head. "Damn right"


	23. Chapter 23

I was loading the car up with things we needed and things we might need. 

*weapons, ammo, water, protein bars and first aid kit* i was pulled away from organizing the car to someone patting on my shoulder. I turn around following the ground to a pair of boots. Following them up i found daryl standing there. "Hello" I mumble. Why is this awkward? 

"We came for ya and carl" what? 

"That's uh.. Thats a great way to start a conversation dixon" i scoff rubbing my hands up and down my arms feeling really weird around him. Maybe because we spent so long apart? 

He scowls at me in disbelief at how i just snapped at him. I never snap at him. I'm far to chilled for that, especially now that i took just a little bit of weed from that dealers home me and carl raided a while back. Just a one skinner a day keeps the biters away. 

"Sorry. Hi. Pffft" he puffs his chest out storming away. I roll my eyes now that's the Dixon i remember. 

I turn around and grab his belt with my mind. Tugging him lightly so he stops. "Better let go girl" he grunts with his back to me. I give another little yank causing his feet to slide back along the ground. "That's it" he slings his crossbow to the ground and stomps to me. Rage in his eyes. Did i just poke the bear?

He's in my space chest puffed up against my own. I point my finger in his face "i hate your ugly face" 

"Yeah?" he breathes eying up my face. "Yeah" i growl poking his chest hard. Shit, i just had to poke the bear. 

His hands crush the top of my head as he pushes forward crashing our lips together. Gripping his shoulders i hoast my body into his hands wrapping my legs around his waist. "I fuckin' hate you" he exhales into my mouth. Grabbing at his hair pulling on it i earn a growl "but I've missed you" did he say he 'missed me?' 

"Break it up guys" daryl tosses me almost to the ground at rick coming into sight chucking his bag into the boot and slamming it shut. "Sorry rick" i wipe my mouth from daryl and my owns saliva away. 

Crossing my arms i watched daryl pick up his crossbow. Rick turned to us with a smile placing his hands on his hips. "Don't apologize. I understand, you guys haven't seen each other in a while. Hormones must be runnin.." i cut him off waving my hand in his face almost. 

"We get the jist of it Rick. Hormones and sexual thoughts. I get it" daryl looks so embarrassed and uncomfortable. Ha. Ha. 

"We better get goin" was all he mumbled walking away in a slow awkward walk towards the car.

________

The drive was quiet and boring. My stomach twisted and turned with fear and dread about how things could turn out. Michonne sat in the front seat while rick drove. We were joined by Oscar. I didn't know who he is but he seems okay. Daryl's knee frantically bounced of the car floor. He's nervous as well. I can tell.  
________

We ran into some trouble on the way, rick made us walk a mile away so no one seem the car. Arriving at the 'gates' of woodbury which was just some piled up cars. Michonne sneaked off from us. Rick was panicking on the inside but cool on the outside. "Stay low and follow me" rick informs up upon sneaking in and slinking around into a small shop. 

"Sam, daryl check the front. Oscar the back" rick scatters off in the darkness. Daryl and myself look out the glass window the street is full of people all looking worried. Heading back to rick to tell hi about the full town. We heard someone shout saying he saw us. Shit shit shit. 

______ (skip some stuff. We know what happens) ______

"Oscar" i yell climbing onto the bus ducking from the gun fire. Rick threw another smoke bomb helping us escape saftly. "Grab hold" as oscar grabs my hand i pull him up. "Thanks" he mutters just as a bullet hits him in the chest pushing him of the bus with force. No!!

Jumping to the ground i check for a pulse but feel nothing. "Im sorry" i sob before giving him mercy from turning into one of them monsters. 

"Let's go" daryl yells yanking my arm away from oscar dragging us away from the scene.

Running and ducking for our lives. We made it out. Apart from Oscar RIP.

"The hell was that huh?" i punch merle in his stupid face demanding answers. The first time i meet him hes beating on his brother. My lover.

"Leave it sam. Hes not worth it" glenn spits sitting on the car seat. "No i want answers and he'll give them to me" i grab the front of his wifebeater ready to beat the shit out of him.

"Enough sam" daryl grabs my waist dragging me away. "No. No" i fight against his strength. "Fine" he grunts letting me fall to the ground.

I pull myself to my hands and knees as i finally break down. The force of my body tensing up pushes the bullets out of my back. I rock my body in pain. "Got yirself a feisty one baby brother" my eyes go wide. Piece of shit. 

Jumping to my feet, spinning around i hold out my hand forcing merle's neck to tightening. "Stop, sam. Stop" rick tackles me to look away and stop killing him. Fighting and screaming in his hold. Im so angry, Im so. Hurt.

"How could he leave me like that?" i sob into ricks arms in a whisper. "He's still here" he whispers back into my ear for only me to here. "Can i let you go?" i nod my head and he lets my body breathe. Wipping my eyes with my sleeves. I turned looking straight at Daryl ignoring merle's cat calls.

"Why would you just leave me to be shot to find HIM" i look at daryl but point at merle. "Hey lil' lady. I have name.." he begins to butt in but i clamp his mouth shut with my mind needing some quiet. Sick of him after 10 minutes. 

"But, he's a brother" was all he had to say. Hes right, blood is thicker than water. "Yeah your right" i turn my back but look over my shoulder at his quiet body. "And am just the girl that loves you" i head towards to the car not giving him a second thought but really my body was dying to go to him. Feel him. Need him. 

"Everything's okay" Michonne places her hand on my shoulder as i get to the car. She saved me. When i was taking bullets from chasing after daryl i lost him in the smoke. If it wasn't for michonne turning into her form and ripping the shooters apart. I would have been a piece of Swiss cheese on the pavement. 

Rick, daryl and glenn stand down the road having a heated discussion about what to do with merle. Maggie just sat in the car, staring into space. I watch as daryl turns his back on rick strutting towards the car. 

I expected him to speak to me but he only gave me a glance before opening the boot and taking his bag. 

"Hey. Hey where are you going?" i chase after him. This isn't happening. 

"Baby brother is comin' with merle. Ain't that right" i feel almost sick at the way he wraps himself around daryl feeling proud. "No. Daryl, please dont go" i almost beg grabbing his arm tightly. 

Daryl pushes us away from the rest to have a minute. "This is crazy. You can't leave" oh no. Im close to crying again. "He's my brother sam. I can't leave him" his eyes are pleading to stay but his bond of blood is making him go. Wipping my nose with my sleeve. I hate goodbyes. 

"Rick. Please" i turn to him begging. "Its not up to me" he mutters looking at his boots. "Glenn. I'll keep watch of him 24/7. Please" he shakes his head turning his back on me. 

I turn to daryl tears flowing down my face. "Don't go" i whisper unable to look at him. "I'm sorry" he kisses my forehead leaving towards merle.

Merle wraps his arm around him and cheers as they leave into the woods together.

"Fuckin' stupid. Fuckin' redneck" i yell before breaking into strips. How could he leave me again?


	24. Chapter 24

Running. Heart pounding. Brain turning. Where is he? Working of my anger by running up and down the prison field yard. Panting and sweating. How could he leave me like that? How could he leave Rick and the rest of them. For merle. I understood fully about blood is thicker than water but surely even daryl isn't that stupid. 

It's been a full 24 hours since he walked away. Worst 24 hours of my life. Here is hoping he knows what is good for.. Thud.

"Great" i snarl at myself as i lay face down in the dirt. Turning over to sit on my ass i looked at the rock i tripped over. Picking it up with my hands i chucked it as far as i could. Which wasn't far. 

"You throw like a girl" twisting my body covering my eyes from the suns glare i spotted Rick hand on hip with that small smile he wears so well. 

"I don't really use my arm muscles. Haven't needed it" i tap my head pushing myself out of the dirt. "He'll come back you know" my mind races back to daryl. He's gone. 

"If that makes you sleep easier. Keep telling yourself that Rick" scoffing i walked past him. What does he? 

"Actually haven't slept since lori" my heart breaks almost. I need to think before i open my damn mouth. "I'm sorry" i turn back to face him with a small sad smile. "I don't always think before i speak" mumbling my words as i almost choke on them. 

"Don't apologize Sam" walks up placing a his hand on my shoulder as i sink into his touch. I needed some comfort. "Carl told me how you saved his life. More than once" i did save his life. Alot really, i showed the kid how to survive. 

He sighs removing his hand from my body. "Losing lori was one thing. But if i ever lost carl or the baby, I would die" looking to his serious blue eyes burn to mines. "Now daryl? You see. He'll soon see that we, you are more important than his brother who's doing nothing for him apart from ruin his life" his voice is deep. Its shakey, he means everything he is saying. Nodding my head understanding i wipe a small tear that has creeped its way from my eye away with my sleeve. 

"Its so fuckin' stupid of me rick but i think i like.. " "love him?" rick cuts me off by finishing my sentence for me. "Yeah. I do" i nod my head smiling with small tears. It's true. I love him.

"Ya'know. Daryl was the first man to get back to the farm house lookin' for carl and you" my heart is bursting at thought of him worried and searching for us. "He also stayed in the woods lookin' for a few weeks. He knew you wouldn't have died so he looked until the day you stepped inside the prison with that stupid mask over your face" 

We look at each other and burst out laughing remembering it. Rick sent a bullet straight into my chest. Fucker. 

"He'll come back" who am i trying to kid? Merle probably got him killed by now. My stomach twists and tightens at the thought of my man laying on the ground being munched on like a snack. 

"Rick. Sam" carol joins the conversation as she sneaked up on us. "What's going on?" she asks putting her hands on her hips looking around. "Just talkin that okay?" rick turns to her. 

Carol smiles sweety at rick then me. "Daryl will be back. If your worried" i turn to her scowling. How did she know we are talking about daryl? She gives me that same old sweet smile as she walks by. She's got something. 

"Where ya goin' carol?" rick snaps. "Pressure pump has stopped. Need water" she srugs her shoulders like it was nothing. "Ill do it. Needing some.. Peace" walking as he walks away past carol taking the wrench from her. 

She smiled walking towards me. 

"You've got something" i point my finger at her shaking my head. "Finally noticed then? Took your time sweetie" still smiling as she walks by.

I speed up to her and sniff around her like a dog trying to piece together what am missing. Thinking back our last conversation. She read my mind.

"Holy shit. You read minds! Wow" i exclaim reading minds was something i wished i got but didn't. Least i know where Sophia get her genetics from. 

Walking in the second gate to the prison glenn and maggie sat on a bench wrapped up together. I watched how he comforted her he held her and rocked her. After woodbury she hasn't been the same. 

"Daryl will be back sam" carol mutters with her arms crossed "and how do you know that mistic meg?" scoffing with a smile. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Cause he's on his way back" she opens her eyes directly to mines. 

How does she know that? 

Just as i was about to question her a loud explosion catches my hearing. Followed by smoke. The fuck? 

Can engines roared then stopped quickly followed by gunfire. Picking up my feet and running to the fence with carol. "It's the governor" i yell to glenn who lay over Maggie's body shielding her from the gunfire.

It was a stand off. Him and Us. He fired single shots into the air making us aware he was here. He wanted to fight. "Rick's in trouble" carol whispers into my ear not wanting carl to over hear. I follow the trail to where Rick was last seen, i couldn't see him apart from walkers descending out from the trees. 

We shoot shoulder to shoulder with each other, all panting all waiting for the next move. Single gunshots come from the right at the edge of the treeline down at the water. Its Rick. He needs help i know it. 

"What do we do?" Michonne in a hushed tone. "We.." before i could get my plan out the roar of a truck engine was heard coming towards the gate. By the time i put my hands up to stop truck was busting down the gates. It smashed the gates of completely with a loud crash. The wheels turned and squeaked as it cut to a complete hault in the middle of the field. 

"Rick needs you" carol again whispers into my ear. What can i do? I'm not a leader. Suddenly someone in all black is sprinting around the field firing bullets at us. Deflecting them with hand sending them back into the body of the unknown traitor. Their body slams to the ground with a thud. Silence. Until the moaning and growling started. 

Out the back of the truck about 20 walkers crawled their way out scattering the field. "Michonne. Take them. I'll get rick" she nods her head standing back from the group and changed into her form with a snarl and a growl. "Open the gate" i fumble with the rifle strap over my shoulder tossing it to carl. 

As soon as the gate opened Michonne ran out first taking down the closest walkers taking their heads from their bodies with one hard bite. I ran behind her changing direction avoiding the gunfire i was taking from the governor as his men. Diving into the grass breathing hard waiting.

The rest of the group sent shots back giving me a chance to jump up without notice. Pushing my hands out i sent a force causing the fence to rattle along with the governors cars. Another hard force i sent pushed them back this time causing the governor to jerk and fall from his standing place from the truck. 

Fucker. I sprinted as fast as i could ducking and diving from the walkers as the governor and this men fled the scene. Cowards. As i got to the fence i gripped the metal under my finger tips. "Rick. Rick" yelling hoping for sign he was okay. Moving my way along the fence still yelling for rick. I heard a whooshing noise come from the side. On quick reflex i ducked my head hearing it splat into something behide me. Heavy breathing in fast inhales and exhales making my chest puff and heart race. 

I turned to look over my shoulder dreading at what i might seen i was surprised to see a walker laying flat on the ground with an arrow sticking from its head. "Sam" whirling my head forward i watched rick stumble to the fence. Jumping up "rick are you okay?" he nods his head and laughs holding his ribs. 

At the sound of ground crunching i looked behind him watching Daryl strut with merle in tow. I laughed at the sight as they walked and i walked along different sides of the fence. 

"Fuckin' knew you'd come back" i clap my hands with a smile. Eyes wide at the sight of my man. His eyes are light and his smile is secret but i can see it.


	25. Chapter 25

3rd person POV. 

The field was clear from walkers the shitty truck was moved, Carl and Sam pinned the gate up the best they could for right now. The governors attack was nothing compared to what them lot can do. 

Sam was happy daryl was back. Disgusted that merle had followed behind like a sniffling pup. 

"That's good enough carl" sam yelled over to him placing both hands on her hips glaring at the DIY gate. "Think it'll hold?" carl asks closing the distance to have a look from sam's angle. "It'll just have to. For now" sam gave a small smile before turning her back on the small boy and headed for the prison. Daryl is avoiding her like the plague hiding in the shadows nothing making a peep. He shy'd away from her. 

Walking in the prison was quiet people walked about made an odd bang or clatter but it was quiet. "Hello Samantha" carol was the first to greet her with a big smile. "Hello" she mumbled back catching the attention of the redneck tucking in a bowl of oatmeal. 

Beth sat feeding Judith at the steel table while hershel sat opposite reading from his bible. Merle sat far off away from the small group of people. My family. Sam thought as she gritted her teeth and picked up her lady balls she found herself swaying to the redneck. His eyes followed from her feet to her face forcing gaze back to his bowl.

"Can i sit there?" she askes pointing to the small space beside him on the step. Never once did he look at her all he did was grunt and shrug his shoulders. Taking a seat she lay her hands flat on her thighs her shoulder was against his as she felt ever muscle move as he picked his spoon up and down eating his oatmeal. 

Sam was happy to smile and scan the room catching merle study his brother and her. Raising her eyebrow she looked him up and down. Noticing he still had both his hands after daryl said all he found when he went looking was his hand. 

Breaking the silence she spoke. "I thought you know" she made a slicing motion across her wrist pretending to drop her hand to the ground. Scattered sniggers are heard around the room.

Merle sat forward in his chair with a smug smile.

"You didn't think lil' baby brother over there was the only special dixon around" he winked over to sam making vile find its way up her throat. "How.. Special?" she gags asking that question earning a massive smile to creep over his face. 

Rubbing his lap in a seductive manner he asked for her to come and find out. She blushed a little as she hadn't had someone come on to her other than daryl. Speaking of daryl his body was tense, his mouth is clasped shut as his nostrils flare.

Mentally smiling sam kepted her eye contact with merle. "So you can like what? Regrow something thats cut off?" she questions tilting her head as she bit into her lower lip. 

"Damn right sweetcheeks" he winked and laughed. Standing up pushing her hands against daryl thigh and the railing she found her self questioning him. 

"So if i did this?" she used her mind to grab onto merle's penis dragging him forward causing him to growl in pain with a red face. "It'll grow back" she winked at him turning away. I think i will like him. She was happy to have a bit of revenge on him for the shit he pulled at Woodbury. With glenn and maggie. Taking daryl away when she needed him. 

Turning around with a smile she was grabbed by the forearm and dragged into the yard by daryl. 

Sams pov.

I was only having some fun with merle. He'll grow back fuck sake. Why is he so angry at me? His grip in strong and sore on my arm. 

"Daryl let go" i try begging him but he still drags me. "Daryl. Daryl your hurting me. Let go" i finally screamed at him pulling back his grip was let go as i looked and rubbes my arm. His fingers left bursing around my wrist. His face was hard and emotionless i dont like it. 

"You hurt me daryl" i whisper with a sob as i rub my arm feeling sorry for myself. Looking up through my watery eyes his face was soft and miserable as he looked at my arm where he left his prints. 

"Watchtower" he grunted turning away from me. Wiping yet another tear from my face i followed after him dreading what he might say. What he might do. He slammed the tower door shut behind him leaving me to open the heavy door on my own.

Holding the handle my body was shaking as i tried to play it cool. I heard him inside up the stairs grunting and muttering at himself with some crashes and bang. 

"Daryl" i whisper swallowing my salvia. Holding onto the hand railing as i slowly climbed the steps. 

He's leaning again the desk. Tapping his fingers frantically. "What'd ya do that to merle" he silently yells without looking at me. I frown looking at the ground. Did he forget woodbury? 

Stepping forward i pointed my finger. 

"Did you forget woodbury? Did you forget what I what we saw? Huh" i hold my arms out at my sides leaning forward waiting for an answer. He doesn't answer me. Pussy 

"I'll remind you" i put my hands at either side of him boxing him between my body and the desk. 

"Your brother. Helped that man catch my our kind then toss them into a ring to battle it out to the death. Do you remember?" i lean closer as he hangs his head down in shame. "The body parts of our kind. Our blood. Laying around the ground after they wouldn't fight so the governor set walkers on them. Ripping them apart. Their screams" i whisper the last part in his ear causing him to jerk forward from the desk pushing me away. 

"Then he tossed you and merle in together. To the death. Merle was happy to kill you if i didn't rip the doors away letting rick in. Our family. Just for you to run away like a little bitch with your brother. Leaving me" i unload all my rage at him. He takes it all. Just standing looking at the ground. 

"You left me to die and its me who loves you" his head lifts to look at me. "Not merle" stamping my foot down like a child. I had finally caught his attention "I came back" he tries to justifie his actions. 

"Yeah. Took your time but" i tried to stay angry but i couldn't help but a sly smile creep on my face. His chest puffs with a snigger. "Did ya really rip his dick off?" 

"Nah. Only stretched it a bit" we both start laughing only for it to be silent about. I watched his body sink down on the small sofa behind the door going out to the railings. He rubbed his hands over his face before looking at me. 

"Come. Sit" he patted the sofa for me to sit beside him. Huffing and crossing ny arms trying to pretend am angry with him but i cave slumping myself down. We sit staring at our feet just enjoying each others company. I lace my fingers with his feeling his sweaty palms i laugh. 

"Sorry" he mumbles pulling his hand away and wiping it down his leg before holding my hand again. I laugh out a little laying my head on his shoulder as he sniggers. 

"Tell me somethin' bout you" he breaths. Past stories. How do i do these? "Well.. Whatcha wanna know?" i lift my head to look at him.

"Everything" he whispers with that thick country boy tone. Biting my leg i thought back to earliest memory.


	26. Chapter 26

I have a pretty normal life. It was quiet other kids were mean little fucks. Found out i was different when i was only 8 scared the shit outta me but i just dealt with it. When i told my mom and dad my mom said she 'needed to pray' but she never came back. When i was 17 its hard to explain, I went to the warehouses to just skate, smoke, move shit but people were there. Someone got killed, a fire started. I got knocked out so they pointed the finger at me. That's how i know Rick he arrested me. A few times actually" I chuckle looking up to him as he smiles.

"Knew you were a bad girl" he laughs behind his hair. "What about you?" i sit forward clasping hand in my lap. 

He slowly rubs his finger over his lips. "Nothin' ta say really" he admitted looking at the floor. "Family? Friends? Exs?" i try getting him to speak and tell me everything about him. "Never had any friends. Fewer family! Akways been merle and me unless he left for jail or just took off" his body is slumped to the sofa. He lets out a loud and heavy sigh.

"You know" i rock myself sitting forward catching his attention. "When i was in CDC. I used to read all of the time and i remember this story about Philoctetes" he looks at me confused. I roll my eyes. 

"So he was sort of like a.. follower of Heracles, just a nobody. A shadow. Until one day he did a good deed that out shinned heracles. and doing so he received a bow and arrow upon helping Heracles's and being the true hero while their ascension to Olympus" he still comfused. Oh dear. 

"It was his bow that shot the arrow that killed Achilles. Not Heracles as all the other stories go" smiling at him he looks away hopefully understanding what i was getting at.

"You are Philoctetes and merle is Heracles. You have out shinned him you are better than him. Plus if anything you hide in my shadow since am such a badass" he snorts out a laugh. "Yeah. Okay" his hand lays softly on my thigh. I find myself yawning. "Wanna go to bed?" he asks. Bed? Bed? Yes. Nodding my head and rubbing my eyes. 

"You wait here. Ill empty out a cell in block D, ain't havin' you sleep on no damn concrete porch" He stands up grabbing his crossbow from the desk before leaving the room.

Pushing up from the sofa and heading out to the railing i watched my dixon swagger away across the field putting my hands up to my lips i yelled over to daryl. "Save me the top bunk" he walked away shaking his head as i could tell he was laughing quietly. 

It was dark. Winter is coming in a few weeks, hopefully we have the whole governor thing sorted and he's dead. I hate being in the cold. Leaning on the railing deep on thought in the darkness i saw what looked like a large firefly zip along the side of the fence doing a complete U-turn into the woods. 

Standing up straight with a frown. I was down the steps out the tower and untying the wire on the fence to get out and chase after whatever the fuck that was. 

Running. Like always whats daryl going to think when he comes back and am not there? I saw the flame between the trees moving from side to side fast. Sneaking up on it hiding behind the trees i heard the moaning and snarling of walkers. Not wanting to risk being found out i had to quickly dispose of them. Swiping my hand backwards i watched as if wind picked them up and crush them into the trees. Letting their rotting bodies fall to the ground.

Breathing hard squeezed up to the tree i waited for a minute before peeking around the tree. "Why you followin' me" asked the blonde girl causing me to jump backwards way from the tree in fright. 

"Why you stalkin' my prison" I almost square up to the small blonde making myself seem bigger and badder. 

"Sammy?" i watch her step forward. how does she know me? I was so comfused. "Who are you?" i take another step back. The girl puts her hands on her chest and smiles. "It's me. Carly from CDC" 

It couldn't have been. Carly was just a small brunette the last time i saw her. This girl was tall and blonde. "Prove it" i jut my chin out. The girl puts her hands out and spins down the size of a doll. Glowing like the sun. She was a fairy. "Carly? Oh my god" i cover my mouth as She turns to normal size i wrap her in a hug.

"Where have you been sam?" like sisters we can't let go. "Where have i been? Where have you been?" pulling away from here checking the area is safe. "We all left CDC after you but you disappeared" 

"We? Who's we?" i quiz her "Um, me, stefan, nelly and peter" how could i forget about peter. Last time i saw him was the farm i thought he was with daryl and rick but he wasn't.

"I lost andrew" i admit feeling sorrow over my friends. "Look no more gal. He's with us" carly smilea softly. 

"Thank god. Are you guys safe? You could join us!" uh oh. Don't know how rick would feel about that. 

Her smile fades and she goes white as a ghost. "I was sent here. From woodbury sammy" 

"What? Traitor" i yell forcing a grip on her throat lifting her feet from the ground. She's happily scouted this place. My family. For the governor.

"Sam. Its.. Its not like that" her throat constricts under my force. I can't hear what She's saying. How could shebbe trusted? 

Suddenly she turns into the small fairy from my grip flying around my head. 

"Listen to me. He's killing us" her squeaky voice almost rips my eardrums. "What are you talkin' bout" i follow her floating around me. 

"He's making us fight. Strongest gets tested on. He sent me for you! But your just you. Your my sammy" 

"So what? He's holding you in his crappy town to what? Mix our DNA's. For what?" i spread my arms out.

"Yes" she breaths as she goes normal size again. Brushing her hair out her face. "Who's there?" I'm angry. I'm upset. How dare he? 

"Peter, stefan, nelly. Few other kids with their own powers. But the town is fully of nice people who don't deserve to be left him" nodding my head biting on my thumb i listened to her talk. Cry. Almost break out. She found her soul mate. Jackson. He never made it! 

"Okay. Here's what we'll do! Meet me here tomorrow at midday bring the crew. And I'll bring mines. If the govonor wants a war? He's getting ours" 

________

The sky was now pitch black. Stars are the only thing visable. Walking up to the gate i got a fright when it pulled open. Ready to attack i was more startled that it was carol with that smile of hers.

"Daryl pissed?" i ask walking past her. "No, he's sleeping" thank god. "He was earlier" 

He's going to kick my ass. "Where is.." 

"Cell Block D sweetie" she smiles. Damn it. Forgot she could do that.

_____

The block was cold, dark, gloomy. Shadows dances around as tree branches moved behind the barred windows. Coming to the bottom of the steps i took a deep breath sliding my hand up the railing as i followed behind it with slow, soft. Silent steps that was sure not to even wake the hunter.

Finding the covered cell which i guessed he was going to be in. As we are the only people here. Duh.

I softly gripped the sheet and pulled it back. What i saw melted my heart, Daryl was out cold on the bottom bunk as the top bunk was all made up with a nice pink pillow that he's found some time ago. The cell was dark so i slowly began to remove whatever layer of clothing was on top. My eyes stayed on his sleeping body.

Once out of my clothing. Kneeling down beside him i softly tapped on his forehead with my index finger. "Daryl" i whispered hoping to wake him but nothing. Hmmm.

"Daryl" i shouted pinging his forehead harder than before. His body jerked as i fell backwards laughing.

"What? Are you stupid or somethin?" he yelled looking at His surroundings. "You never wake a sleepin' man. Damn girl"

I sat up straight wipping a small tear away from laughing. "I'm cold" i whispered. He grunted and groaned and slammed his body back down rubbing his eyes with his fingers. 

I sat there. Waiting like a dog for my master to pat beside him. Once He did i was up and cuddled to him. 

"This is nice" i breath on his neck causing him to shudder. Smiling with my eyes closed. I felt his body rise and fall. Muscles tensed and worked up. I just can't help myself.

"Can i massage you?" i groaned out rubbing my legs against his. He snorts out a laugh causing me to smile. 

"Go on then" his breath runs hot over my face making me catch my own. 

Happily.

_______


	27. Chapter 27

Feeling his body on mines, hands in his hair. Mouth on his neck suckling on his skin gently biting it harder earning a low growl from him in the dark. My hands mapped out his back as my nails ran down him.

"Again" he groans in his husky voice, smiling i scrape his skin under my nails harder as they bump over his scars he archs his back above me bring his lips down harder on mines tongues sweeping together as our teeth clash. Our bodies rocked together filling the small cell with our smells and moans. His wet hair from sweat sweeped over my face as he moved on my lips. I didn't care. I miss him.

My body puffs and chokes as my orgasm hits. "I love you" i breath out as a whisper. I thought i heard him say it under his own groan but i didn't. His forehead lay on my neck as our bodies lay twisted together. 

Turning my head to the side i let out a single tear roll down my face onto the pillow. "Why ya cryin' girl?" he cups my chin with his fingers to look into my glassy eyes. 

"Nothin' just.. Happy" i lie with a small smile as my eyes brush over his features. "Good" he kisses my cheek and rolls of me onto his side pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm happy to" he says in a small sleepy voice. Turning my head i smiled at him looking so relaxed and peaceful. 

Closing my i drifted of to sleep. I went thinking he didn't love me but daryl wasn't really asleep. 

"Love you too" he whispers in my ear. I may have been in a deep sleep. But i heard it. I heard him.

____________

"This is Carly, Stefan, nelly and you all know andrew" i introduce my group to my other group. They all wave and greet each other awkwardly. 

"Why have you brung us here sam?" rick steps forward hand on his gun incase he needed to make some quick fires if its a trap.

"Excuse me. Hi. Helloooo" carly pops in view waving her hand catching his attention. Damn, She's brave. "Hi, I'm carly. We have a mutual enemy. The Governor" I could tell ricks bloof ran cold at the mention of his name. "So what's that to do with us?" daryl shrugs his crossbow over his shoulder tugging at the strap.

"Af'ta the governor attacked here. He saw you. Samantha. He sent carly to scout for you" stefan steps forward handa behind his back, Stefan spoke with a different voice from us. He was slower. Well. He would be, he's over 200 years old. Stefan had the ability to live forever. Lucky bastard.

"Scout? As in take her? From us?" rick mocked not liking what he just said.

Pulling out his gun and holding it up i had to jump in front of it. Nelly was twitching as it is. Don't need her going bat shit. 

"Rick. If this was a trap! I would have ripped her apart already" i stand tall with a firm look. "She's right rick. These people need help" carol pipes up from behind merle. Smiling that she came forward letting rick know she was reading their minds before they even spoke.

"She's like us?" carly frowns. "How many more?" 

"Carol, Merle, Daryl, Me and Rick's son. Why?" it was my turn to frown. 

She covers her mouth eyes wide. "This isn't good. He'll come for you all" 

"What the hell does that mean?" Rick tilts his head spitting out venom.

"The Governor is taking my people and killing them. For whatever reason. I dont know" i openly admitted. 

"Rick, I don't care what you say. I'll be going back to woodbury and helping my people. Even your people. Break outta there. Kill the governor, end this" I clench my jaw waiting for him to speak but his eyes sweep my face. Daryl's chest is going rapid at the silence of what rick might do.

"Are they helping?" Rick leans in so only I and carol to know. "Yes. Ofcourse" 

He's fighting with the idea. "I won't let him take carl. Never" his voice is grisly and groggy. "Never" i repeat. Nodding his head he turns to my people. 

"I don't fully understand this thing you people have goin' on. But I'm only trusting you cause' of her" he points to me. Aw, thanks rick. 

"Guys? Wanna show them what you got?" I bite my lip with a smile. I love seeing these people work.

"Okay, first up is carly" I introduce her to my group. 

They watch as she swirls around and turns into the small glowing fairy. "That's it?" daryl snorts. "No daryl not.." i was cut of by daryl rolling to the leaves on the ground ducking from the fireball the small fairy lobbed at him. "She's a little feisty!" i turn sticking up for her.

"Okay. Next up Stefan" i laughed awkwardly clapping my hands. 

He stood up wipping his hands down his brown coat. "I don't do anything apart from.. Not die?" he exclaims. 

"Okay. Uh, nelly" 

She walks forward shifting slightly she's a little nervous. "I dont.. Know if i can?" she whispers. "You'll be okay sweetie" 

"C'mon shorty. Ain't got all day" glaring at merle this time. What is with these dixon men? Nelly's nose flared. She hated being called short since She was only 4'9. With a grunt she moved fast ripping large bolder that was twice her size from the ground and aimming at merle. My people. Sadly. Yes, merle is my family. 

Catching it swiftly with my mind and pinning it back down. "Calm down nelly. Hes kidding" my ground exclaim together all feeling unsure of my other family. 

"Let's just.. Move on, this is peter. You all.. Know him" i give up and drop down to the ground just feeling down. 

"I can't help you, if you can't behave with my family guys" I look up towards nelly. She took things to far if i didn't step in. "Are you being serious?" nelly's jaw drops. Standing up tall. "Yes" i spoke firmly.

"I can't have you acting like that. Not with them. If you hurt them cause you can't handle your rage?" i step into her space. "I will rip you apart" my voice is shakey but threatening. She looked to the ground. "That goes with the rest of you" i look at them with cold eyes. 

"Soul mate?" carly asks. I look at her and turn to my group. I turn to daryl who's eyes are on mines waiting for my answer. I love him, he loves me. But is he really my soul mate? I take that chance.

"Yes" i lick my lips turning to my group fully. Completely ignoring my old life behind me. I watched rick stand up hands on his hips again 

"We attack tomorrow" I stop. What? 

"We need to drawl up a plan first" Rick turns to daryl. "You with me?" daryl looks at me then back to rick then to merle then to rick again. "I'm with ya"


	28. Chapter 28

"You sure bout' this rick?" I ask making sure i had whatever i needed for the battle tonight. We stood out in the court yard stocking up the cars.

"I can't have him coming for carl. Not you, not daryl, carol. Not even merle" he huffs at the situation. "Rickn I.. i can do this lone if.." he cuts me of giving me a stern look. "No. It's not a discussion sam. This ends tonight" 

Breaking away from the glaze to Daryl making a cough noise to be noticed. "I'll give you a minute" rick mutters walking away giving daryl just a simple nod. 

Turning and slamming the car door shut before turning back to him leaning against the door. "What's goin' on?" his voice is husky but soft. 

"Nothin' just tonight? We could.. I could" daryl stops me talking by placing his hand on my neck giving it a small reassuring squeeze. "Won't let anythin' happen ta' you. Promise" his eyes are glowing. "I love you" word vomit. I cover my mouth awaiting for him to say it back but he snorted. I was ready to fling a swift punch in his jaw for that. But i was shocked when he said it back.

"You do? Really?" i grasp at his hand with a wide smile. "Damn right girl. Who else is gonna keep my ass in line" he laughs causing me to laugh as well looking to the ground. "Me and you" 

"Me and you" he repeats. 

"Cmon guys. We only have an hour left of daylight left. Gotta hit the road" merle informs us itching for a fight. Rolling my eyes with a scoff ready to snap at him but daryl gave me a hard glare that meant be nice. With a fake smile i turned to merle and thank him.

"Stay safe" Daryl whispers into my ear then heads to the car him and merle will be sharing his no one trusts merle enough to drive with.

_____________

Ditching the cars a mile back we went on foot. Together. 

Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Merle, Carly, Stefan, Nelly. Peter and Myself. Together we are unstoppable.

"What's the plan? Go in and scatter some ass?" turning to merle squinting my eyes. "Only the one's tryin' ta kill your worthless ass Merle" daryl chuckles as they both begin to toy fight. Merle getting daryl in a headlock "git off merle. Ain't the time" daryl pushes him away smiling like a small child. "Wait till we get back lil' brother" 

"Daryl is right. Kill them, before they kill you" rick checks his gun making sure its loaded before placing it into his holster.

"Peter. You run the outside grounds take out any of the guards. Michonne you take out any walkers that hold a threat with peter on the outside. Carly will get me inside to free anyone that's willing to come. Rick you will go for the govonor obviously. Daryl will go with you and merle.." 

"Nuh uh girl. I stay with you" daryl cuts me off. "I'll be okay. You know this" giving him a small sad smile he turned away grunting not happy about this at all. "Let's go then" rick orders us.

_________

Strolling up to the gates of woodbury but it was really just a few cars and toppled over busses. Two guards stood on top on patrol taking out any nearing walkers. "Daryl. Arrow" 

This was a game we played back in the woods at the farm. He would shoot an arrow in some random ass direction and i would catch it and aim it for the target. Pulling his crossbow on his shoulder with a woosh he sent the arrow up into the dark sky making it no longer visable. 

"Daryl your not meant to shoot it up the way. Its dark" my eyes go wide. Ive lost the arrow. "Move yer asses and hide" merle silently yells and runs crawling under a car while everyone ducked and hoped for the best. Closing my eyes listened. Listened for the woosh. 

Sure enough hearing it fall from the sky i raised my fall catching it before it could impale rick. Sending it zig zagging down the road going through guard 1's skull then guard 2's. Their bodies both fell at the same time with a low thud causing a few walkers to stumble onto the scene to feast on the dead bodies. "A got this" daryl says pulling his crossbow up firing an arrow in the first walker then the second. "Lets move" 

Moving together down the road Michonne came to us growling in her form with peter panting behind her "damn, your fast" peter puts his hands on his knees taking a deep breath. "I'll marry the first man that can out run me" Michonne changes back to her human form. "Rick's faster" i laugh hoping to set them up.

"Dates later. Fighting now" Rick pipes up taking the lead getting away from the sniggers. What's wrong with a little humor among death?

Pushing the busses apart giving up space to squeeze in the gunfire started. Deflecting bullets from rick and daryl known they would die from being shot i had to protect them more than the others. "Michonne, peter. Find the governor. Nelly cause a distraction" i yell out the orders over the gunfire as we hide behid a shop building. 

Michonne goes wolf as her and peter run off into the darkness. Nelly is shaking with nerves. "Nelly. We can't stay here much longer" we are taking major gunfire now. She nods her head wipping back a small tear. 

Grabbing the first big object she could she chucked it hard into the side of a large blue building taking the front of it down. "Let's move" rick signals above the noise. Following in front of him being their shield. 

"What the fuck?" I stop walking causing rick to crash into my back. "Move sam" he yells. "Nuh uh. Look" Pointing down the woodbury street. Out stood a lone individual. His hair was patchy black, his body was buff and firm. He was ready. 

"Go" i turn yelling to rick, daryl and merle. They'll be dead within a minute.

I was ripped away from them by a pair of grubby big hands grab my arm and spin me causing me to roll onto the ground with a thud. Yelping at the impacted i looked up watching this built man slowly walk towards me. Death in his eyes. Avoiding the gunfire i stood up dragging the front end of the blue building down on him, rumble flew everywhere. Deflecting any bricks coming towards me. Looking around i saw the back of daryl turn a corner. He's safe. 

Suddenly am took back down to the ground, rolling over and fighting back my punches are ineffective on his face and body. His eyes are glowing and angry. He must be a mixed project.

Fighting him off my body chucking everything at us my body jerked as i was lifted into the sky. Looking down below everything was tiny. "Get off" i punch at him "with pleasure" he grins showing of a set of gnarly yellow teeth.

"Wait.. No" i tried to cling but he opened his arms sending me to the ground at high speed. My life ran before my eyes. Mom, dad, friends, Daryl. 

Coming closer to the town there was nothing i could use as a soft landing. Closing my eyes waiting death. 

Falling, Falling, Falling. Floating. 

Opening my eyes feeling my body float up and down I watch a stranger, below with their hands out levitating my body easing it to the ground.

I was everything apart from happy. I was scared. "Duck" the newcomer yells grabbing to be drop to the pavement. Looking to the side i watched as a dragon like wave of flame floating past with force crashing into a building making it explode into flames. "Come with me" she whispered pulling me with her force. 

Sneaking around in the darkness, avoiding everyone that came into sight. We came to another building. "He wants to meet with you" slowing moving up the stairs i was panicking on the inside until i heard a yell. A voice i know all to well. "Daryl" i shout bursting into the room slamming the door against the wall. 

"Dar.. What?" its a trap. 

Sat in the room was the govonor with a devilish smirk. "Howdy" he greets pushing himself up.

"Where's daryl? DARYL!" I yell his name. "Here" i turn to the side hearing his voice only to come face to face with a Small Blonde. "Hello" she waved mimicking his voice. What the fuck? 

"Marvellous isn't she. Not as marvellous as you i must admit" circling me like bird of pray with that evil smile of his eying up my whole body. 

"Where's daryl?" I choke up scared of the answer. 

"He left"


	29. Chapter 29

Your, your lyin' Daryl would never leave me" i scoff calling his bluff but he smiles a warm crazy smile, walking over to his window to watch the panic of his people below.

"You see sammy this world, is no longer built for people like.. Them or me. It's built for you and the rest of the people like you with your 'gifts' we protected the child like you lot from becoming slaves and test subjects" he almost mocks at the thought of us being mistreated. 

He moves back around to his desk and takes a seat in the swirly chair. "People like me, We saved you. Now it's your turn to do the same for us" clasping his hands together as he lets out a low growl.

What is he asking? 

"You didn't save us" i bark back moving to him. "I. Me. Got myself out of CDC. You weren't there once" arguing with him. 

He laughs a little before standing. "You will stand and do your job. Or.. I will have you destroyed" his tone is threathing but it doesn't scare me.

"We wont stand for you. We will not fight for you. You are just a scared little human that may think they are following. But their loyalty will rest with someone else one day.." he cuts me off by slamming his fists down hard on the desk. 

"Like who? Like daryl" he scoffs mocking his name. "No. Like Rick, they will follow him one day. You will be dead" no longer cowering at his words, I stood tall and brave against him.

The corner of his mouth crinkled up to a smile. "Star, will you please accommodate Samantha somewhere more.. Comfortable" my eyes going wide and turning to the booming footsteps i saw the man who is actually woman who attacked me earlier and dropped me from the fucking sky come towards me. Once in reaching distance she grabbed the scuff of my coat pushing me through the wooden door. 

Covering my face from the splinters and scrapes of wood, my body hits the wall before falling to the creaking floor of the stairs. Coughing my lungs almost up from the splinters and dust from the wall and flooring when my eyes fully focused the sole of a boot was in vision cracking of my face sending me down the stairs. 

Backing out to the sound of booming footsteps of star coming down the stairs. "Light's out princess" she chuckled with an evil smile before my sight went black.

_____

"Give, In.." 

Star grunts landing another punch to my face. They are barely giving me time to heal before using my face and body as a punching bag. Chucking my head back in the chair with my hands strapped down. Lights are spinning, voicing are echoing. Movements are just blurs of shadows. Never in my life have i been so weak and pathetic.

Choking back my salvia and blood from my mouth i found the energy just to yell back "never" before blacking out again. 

________

Loud explosions and shock waves woke me from my darkness still cuffed to the chair. It had been days of being beaten and tortured. Healing for it all to happen again. 

My vision is blurred smoke and dust filled the small room as the wall at the side began to crumble from being hit with some force. 

The door swings open and 4 people rush in, coming to my side.

"Sam, Samantha" my head wobbles from side to side as i drool blood and salvia down my lap. Rocking my body the words spoken by who my sights set on was rick he came for me. His head moves at normal speed but to be it was dragging along, leaving a trail. "C'mon Sam, wake up" he slaps at my face shaking me out my weird zone.

"Get" i swallow my saliva "outta here rick" breathing out he unclips the straps holding my wrists down. Once free he wraps my arm over his shoulder and hauls my body up to my shakey legs pulling me out the room and into what i could guess war.

What had happened while i was in here? What had changed without me.

"Ssaamm ssttaayy wwiitthh mmee" ricks demand echoes in my head as i weakily shake it. One of the big of coloured men rick was with slings his riffle from his shoulder to his hands, he kicks the door open with force sending it flying against the outside wall.

"Stay close" rick hollers. As my body is dragged i can feel myself get slowly stronger giving the time to actually heal, covering my eyes from the bright sunlight, my feet begin to over with my body under ricks protection. "Duck" yells the stranger with rick.

My body being dragged to the ground underneath rick, flame of fire shot from out of nowhere hitting the car behind us blowing up. 

Coming to my senses, shaking my head. Echoing explosions and shouting filled my ears as i took a good look around, I expected to see the humans against us. Us against the governor. 

It was my people against my people. Why are they fighting? "What's goin' on rick" i breath out under his arm. "Governor split leaving the people here to fight. To die" 

No one had to die. 

Sliding from away from rick, weakily pushing myself to my feet with a run down the room in the small town. Turning around to a roar i came face to face with what looked Like a dragon, dropping to my stomach as it opens it large mouth spitting out fire, i rolled over to my back gripping hold of the large beast with my mind.

It large wings pushed to move but i felt myself get stronger and stronger i pulled it back with a spin crashing it into the last what looked like a building. Pieces of the building, ruble, wood and bricks came out flying from the impact of the beast destroying the building completely.

Everything went quiet. All eyes stood fixated on my puffing body that was filled with shame and anger. Storming away to the biggest truck parked, i pushed my body up with a grunt. Brushing my hair out my face i stood to say something.

"Brothers. Sisters. Family" i began slightly cheesey kicking at the truck. "We. You, you and I. We are family, what are you killing each other for? Shouldn't we not be standing together. Protecting each other to the end" 

I looked around catching the eyes of my group who had rejoined with daryl and a limping merle. My friends peter, nelly.. Upon strangers i had never laid eyes on.

Biting my lip with force i pace the truck. "You want someone to follow?" i swing my arm out with rage. "Follow rick, he will lead you. Protect you, he will live and die for you. But you follow the governor? FOR WHAT? Death.. Pain.. Loneliness" i stutter with a small stupid laugh.

Hopping down from the truck landing firmly on my feet. 

I walk towards rick. To daryl, my family. As i inch to them rick speaks up "we have somewhere. For you all, to live. To fight this. Come or stay. You have a choice to survive" 

"What happened daryl?" i whisper grabbing at my hair confused with what has all happened. "Let's get you home first baby" wrapping his arm over my shoulders dragging me along. I just want to sleep but the attention of followers behind us makes me alert. 

I smile to myself, their coming home.


	30. Chapter 30

Back at the prison, about 29 days had went past. No sign of the governor which was great, some humans that survived came with us. Only two girls like me, maisy and star followed behind. I didn't like star due to the stint she pulled back at woodbury but.. Keep your friends close, Daryl told me what happend, why he left me behind for those few days some woman who could shape shift her forms took my own and went home with them, Daryl sussed it first. Plus the fact she screwed merle in my form my relationship felt like it was none existent, we didn't sleep in the same cell block anymore. We only glanced at each other in group gatherings when we thought the other wasn't looking. 

______

"I can't fuckin' deal with this shit anymore" yelling and pulling at my hair, the sun was out and burning causing everyone to be in a vile moods, mines wasn't improving dealing with my group of people. 

Carly, nelly, stefan, peter, maisy and star. Currently maisy and star are fighting, they are always fighting and rick make it loud and clear i was to keep them under control. It was hard considering maisy was the fire breathing dragon that tried it with me. Star was just a psychopathic strong nutjob. But if she kicked off, daryl would have her drained and flat within a second. 

"She started it" maisy tries defending herself. Pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes i take a large inhale and exhale of oxygen.

"Guys, I honestly could not care who started it. I'm finishing it, ricks going to make you leave, if you don't pull it together" gritting my teeth i look around them. "Meet me on the field in an hour" i huff turning away from the two squabbling girls leaving Cell block C which housed all the newcomers.

"Morning" I'm greeting by carl and Beth who are crowding over Judith who is suckling at her right hand, cooing away happily to herself. 

"Morning kids, Morning baby grimes" smiling at the 3 with a spring in my step. Turning the corner to our cell block i am again greeted by rick and carol.

"They fighting again?" ricks asks placing his hand on his hips, just giving him a small smile i nod my head not wanting to of load all my troubles with them onto him. 

"I left you in charge. You gotta be firm with them, like children" just as rick said this carl walks up behind me and passes by "yeah, real firm like dad" he says sarcastically with a playful scoff. 

Ricks head whips around to his son "hold up there" he shouts but laughs chasing after carl. Leaving me and carol to stand awkwardly face to face, "how are you sweetie" like she had to ask i roll my eyes playfully known she had read every thought i had. 

"He's in the watch tower, pacing" pacing was never good when it came to the younger Dixon. Something's wrong. "Should i go.." 

"Yes, he wants to speak to you" she cuts me off answering my question. I nod my head trying to ignore the hint of dread that drained my body making me feel cold from head to toe. 

"Okay.. I'll just.." jerking my hand over my shoulder towards the door. She smiles and i nod finding my sight on the floor as i walk blanking everyone out. What does he want? What will he say? Are we okay? 

"Sammy" turning my head to the southern voice no mistaking it i stop in my tracks. "Merle" i fake smile and scoff at disgust with the way he looks at my body after he hooked up with my look alike. "Gon' see the lil brother?" he hooks his fingers in the loops of his belt "yes, why?" i quiz crossing my eyebrows.

"Nothin' darlin' just.. Make sweet old love to um, stop um being a miserable bastard" he gives out a massive creepy smile and a wink. I try to act disgusted but i am faultered by a small smile. "Ha, ha. I saw that darlin' git goin" he laughs and shoos me away. I hit my toes rapid running towards the watch tower at the gates, feeling nervous creep across me.

Taking hold of steel handle of the door taking a gulp of saliva that built up in my mouth. 'here goes nothin' i force myself to move up the dark cold stone stairs.

"Daryl?" i whisper pushing into open room with no sight of him, standing confused i turn to leave but catch a glimpse of him outside on the ledge.

"Helloooo" i smile swinging out the door. The side of my mouth crinkles up to a small sad smile from not even getting a glace from him. "Can we talk?" i tilt my head to catch his eyes. He gives me a nod so i turn on my heels and head back inside taking a seat on the wrecked sofa. Daryl followed in behind leaning against the desk. 

My eyes scan the floor and his feet thinking of what to say but my mouth runs away from me "we're not working" slips from my mouth before i could stop it. My eyes go wide at almost disbelief at what i am saying. "What do you mean?" finally he speaks.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?' daryl. You have avoid me, ignored me. For what? What did i do" he ignores me again looking at the floor his eyes are wide and from what i could see glassed over pushing myself from the sofa to his personal space. "Answer me damn it" i yell grabbing at his shirt and shaking his body "I.. I saw you and merle. I can't.." 

In a flash i slap him around the face earning nothing but a small groan from the sting "THAT was not me. That was some stupid bitch cassie that liked to fuck shit up. You know that wasn't me, you sussed it out and rick killed her" i shouted but in a whisper making is low but affective. 

I wait for him to say something but he never "Goodbye dixon" scoffing i move away from him and head towards the door, just as its closing i hear him whisper my name but i ignore him moving down the stairs.

I felt nothing but rage. At myself I had just dumped dixon, I'm i crazy? "Sam" i lift my head to the sound of maisy and star standing in the field waiting for me, remembering i told them to meet me. 

"What are we doing here?" star scoffs rolling her eyes. "Shut your mouth star you stinkweed" maisy snorts a laugh covering her mouth as stars jaw drops.

"Listen bitches, I'm sick of your shit and your fighting. It stops today!" pushing between them i turn. 

"Now, right here. You guys are going to fight it out, show me what you can do without hurting each other" 

"Are, are you being serious?" maisy questions unsure. "Did i stutter? Move it, go" i push them away together.

______

The sun was setting over the prison it was lit up by the flames maisy was flinging at star as she ducked and dived deflecting the flames causing them to shoot out in different directions. It was great watching the two girls smile and laugh rather than brawling on the block at every chance.

I was deep in thought about daryl and when i thought back to his face when i walked away from him i felt this strange pang in my heart causing my eyes to go wide and my breathing to stop. Not noticing the flame star deflected catching me a light, ducking and rolling in natural instincts to get the flame out.

My ears are filled with ringing and the yelling from maisy and star. My body was in an horrible amount of pain from the fire. All i could do was think 'yes, think' 

'carol, I think am dying' my eyes flutter. 'dixon' everything goes dark from the pain from the burns but more from the pain in my heart.

'Death from Heartbreak'


	31. Chapter 31

It was dark, It was cold. Could have been no later than midnight. My eyes rolled and flickered around the small cell. Groaning like the dead i grip the sheet that is covered my body and lifting it up to see i am completely naked underneath, dropping my head back down on the pillow i remember the burns, the heart ache. Oh god, the heart ache.

"Why'd ya ask for me?" lifting my head gasping from fright the stiletto shadow figure moves closer "Daryl?" my voice is groggy as my throat is dry. "I'm here baby, drink" i fell the neck of the bottle placed against my lips as i take small sips slowly forcing my eyes on daryls soft features. 

"Scared me girl" he breathes out onto my face. I shimmy myself up up to place my hands on his face feeling him pull away, I pull him back.

"I'm so fuckin' stupid daryl, I felt it. Your face, I felt my heart break" wimpering, hands shaking. I apologize over and over again with his face in my hands. "Speak to me, please" i beg as my eyes search his for something anything "I..i.." he stops "you what?" my chest is rising and falling quick desperate for him to say something. 

"I love you" as quick as he spoke, his body was crushed on mines with heavy force. His mouth attached to mines, his tongue begging for entrance and i willingly allow it, my hands go for his hair giving it small tugs earning even smaller growls from him. "Dixon, your knife" i breath out between kisses feeling it dig through the sheet and into my hip.

"Ain't ma knife" he growls into my neck laying small kisses and nips down my neck, a small blush creeps across my face as my hands find his belt buckle "why so eager princess?" his voice is low. "Your erection is killing me, it's to hard" i whisper out in a laugh feeling his shoulders jerk up and down hearing a snigger. 

"I got it" i watch and moan at the loss of his body, he rips the sheet back relieving my naked body clear for his eyes, he gently moves his body to in between my legs. He fumbles with his buckle as his free hand runs up and down my slit, my back arches as my mouth goes wide. Once his boxers and pants are off he lays with his body on mines, his hip against mines. As he strokes my leg lifting it up and placing it over his waist digging my heal against his ass.

His hands rest on the top of my head as leavage to push himself hard and fast inside me, earning a moan from me and a growl from him. His body was a blur moving over mines. I rested my hands on his sides looking into his eyes. While having sex we liked to look down into each others eyes until we had to look away from pleasure. 

As my mouth goes wide, head tips back giving him full access to the soft part of my neck, softly biting then blowing cold air over it then added a harder bite than the first time. My legs instantly wrap tighter around his waist as my walls clamp down on him tightly with climax.

His groans and moans are silenced by my own, i was seeing stars hearing nothing but static. Once my vision came clear from the stars, little droplets of sweat fell from the ends of daryls hair and onto my face.

"You're sweatin' on me dixon" i whine pushing on his shoulders to move him "It's great right?" he grumbles forcing himself to lay flat on my body. "Get off me fatty" wiggling under his weight, my legs moving around as he chuckles into the crook of my neck before he moves laying beside me. 

I stay looking at the top bunk while his eyes burn into me. Moving my head to the side to look into his deep blues, i turn facing the top bunk again. "Didn't mean to dump ya" i try explaining my actions to him. "Don't matter, i git it" his breath sweeps across my neck.

"Love youn fatty" i chortle a laugh out feeling nervous. I haven't said this to him unless it was during sex. He never said it when i was awake.

"Love you, shithead" 

Looking at him with sheer shock i couldn't believe it. 

"Have ya givin' what rick daid bout you leadin' the others any thought?" Daryl asks pulling the small sheet over our bodies.

"I can't lead them daryl, Sure its only 6 people but.." shaking my head looking at him "why don't you lead them?" It is a perfect idea.

Shaking his head in disbelief that i am passing the buck to him, he really did look shocked. "Kin hardly lead ma'self to the toilet, let alone a group of really strong people" he snorts through his nose moving loose ends of his hair from his eyes.

"Daryl, you can strengthen or weaken them within seconds. Not like they'll be outta control and running rings round ya" wrapping myself around his body with my limbs, i look up to him with big puppy eyes and a pout. 

He looks at me, then the top bunk with a heavy sigh "I'll sleep on it" glancing at him with a massive smile known he will say yes, i lay a soft kiss on his cheek with a goodnight.  
__________ 

"Now. You might think of daryl as just a big bad, gruff.."

"Sexy" peter whispers to carly causing her to giggle and cover her mouth.

"Redneck" I finish of my sentence by growling at the two giggling like a pair of school girls. "But, he's just like us" 

Most look from me to daryl as we stand in the middle of the prison field. While they looked to daryl i looked to my right as rick moved around the pig pen. Only the female survived but luckily daryl caught a wild boar in the woods for them to mate. Rick refused to name the pigs due to the fact "we don't name our food" he was right.

It would be like a someone calling us by our names, just to eat us. Weird.

"Samantha" 

"What?" i turn my attention back to them with a snap in my tone. "What does he do?" star shrugs her shoulders coming across pretty bored. 

Feeling an instant heavy sweat take over me, i frown at the skinny girl "sk um yourself. Got shit to do" i snap at her once more leaving the group stunned at my short temper.

"What's wrong?" Carols voice fills my head but she isn't in sight. 

"What's wrong?" snapping my eyes to daryls. Shaking my head causing sweat from my face to spray over daryl. "Nothin' just forgot my water. Be back" he nods his head for me to leave, with a smile i high tailed it out of there and away from daryl.

Walking fast towards the prison, the main watchtower swung open knocking me on my ass. "Why do you guys keep hitting me?" i grumble pushing myself up to my knees.

"S'sorry sam, we just.." i look up seeing a giggling maggie and glenn all full of lust and desire, hair all messed up like a bird's nest. "Please, just go" i smile at them both pulling the door open again. They both apologized but was cut short as maggie grabbed glenn by his collar and into the tower.

"Damn love birds" muttering under my breath with a smile. My sweating seemed to have stopped just a little bit as i walked into the court yard. "Morning" beth yells before cuddling up to her new boyfriend 'Zack? I think' i didn't really give a shit but i offered them a small wave. 

"What's with all the lovers?" i moan to carol taking a seat at the bench while she cooks up some deer that daryl tracked for like 4 days and hauld all the way back. "I like it. It's sweet seeing them all happy" 

I liked carol, she quickly became one the people i cared about most in my life. She was always happy.

"We don't have any insurance for teen pregnancy" i jerk my head towards beth and zack who grossly sat rubbing their noses together wrapped in each other arms. I make a pretend vomit noise while carol smiles placing the pot she was using down.

"Beth is a smart girl. Sure she won't doing anything stupid not after.." we break away from the conversation to daryl jumping down beside me on the bench making it woble. "Woah, quit eating" i mock gribbing the table for balance.

Daryl plants his feet firmly on the ground and wiggles his hips from side to side making the bench wobble more till it sounded like a creeky shack in the woods. "Quit callin' me fat" I give in nodding my head. 

Carol stood amused with the situation unfolding in front of her very eyes "Daryl, would you like a plate?" he nods his head like a child answering it's mother and she was off grabbing him some different pieces of meat and veg that rick had growing in the field.

"What's with Barbie and ken?" he gestures to beth and zack. "I know right. It's like a damn.."

"Romance Novel" we smile at each other for finishing both our sentences together.

"Like you can talk" carol says low enough for only us to hear. "How do you mean?" i quiz confused.

"You know, Boy meets girl. Girl hates Boy, they bond. Fall in love, get married have kids.. The normal stuff"

"Carol, that sounds more like glenn and maggie. Rather than Daryl and me" i look over to him to find his face in his plate clearing it well almost licking it clean. Glancing around the yard was swarming with the woodbury people all sitting and talking. Rick sat with Judith on his lap while carl ran around with a new friend his name is.. 

"Mr. Dixon, my name is patrick and i wanted to say thank on behalf of my friends feeding us and blessing us all with this beautiful deer. Thank you" 

I was left with a slack jaw. Patrick was the kid carl has quickly became friends with, he's dorky looking but sweet. Carol and myself glance at each other then daryl for his reaction. He's never really been praised for something he had done, he does what he has too. 

He pushed himself up and lifted his leg over the bench. Turning to me he licked all 5 of his fingers good and clean before turning to the geeky kid and shaking his hand. 

Patricks face was obviously full of disgust at the grubby hunter but didn't want to offend him. He forced a clearly fake smile before almost running away. 

"I liked you before it was cool" carol remarks causing a smile to form on my face. 

"Shut up" daryl groans with a faint smile at us.

Feeling still a little crap, i push myself up and away from the bench. "Goin' to have a nap. Don't feel so hot" i chuckle softly wiping my forehead with my sleeve looking at the ground.

"Want me ta' come with ya?" daryl asks full of conseren. "No, no please. Wake me in an hour! Just sleepy the now" smiling at them i turned making my way to the cell block before i was hit with a coughing fit bringing up blood. 

Darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

symptoms:

A sudden fever Check.

A chesty cough Check.

A headache tiredness and weakness Check.

All signs point to influenza, deadly.

_____ (3rd Person point of view) ___

Hershel stood with the hand held receptor pumping clean oxygen into Samantha's lungs to keep them going. To keep her going. 

"Glenn, I need you to hold the tube in place down her throat. Without the proper equipment, we need to do this all by hand" hershel handed the extended tubing wire to his son-in-law allowing it to gently slide down Samantha's throat. "Every 2 minutes, squeeze the pump, not to hard but not to soft! Only until her chest begins to rise, don't want to burst her lungs from the large intake" Hershel instructed glenn who became ill himself but isn't as bad at the others just yet.

After Samantha fainted the insides of the prison began to die. A virus began to wipe out most of the younger ones.

Later on that night, Patrick went into cardiac arrest from what we could guess, Died and Turned. He was found eating some guy from woodbury, turning his cell block of women, men and children into walkers. 

Hershel left glenn to look after Samantha, wiping his hands clean. He stumbled into sasha the young sister of tyresse. Speaking of tyresse in the events of the past day someone within the prison managed to murder his girl karen and another man named david. God rest their souls.

"Sasha, sweetheart. Could you please lay down before you fall him" he placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her to sit down on the bottom cell bunk. Sasha nodded her wet from sweat head at hershel known he was right. 

"Thank you" her breathing was heavy and slow, Hershel reached for the jug of water and filled her up a small plastic cup. "Keep hydrated, or you won't be stronger enough to walk" 

Sasha again nodded and thanked the older man for his help earning a small smile from Hershel as he began on his journey down the hall way checking in on sick men, woman and child. 

_____

Daryl paced the small room with glass on the wall seeing through to other side that had been shut off keeping the sick away from the ones who aren't.

Grabbing at his hair pulling it. He kept his pace up moving around the room with frustion. Daryl had just gotten back from a run for medicine that the others needed, What glenn and Samantha needed.

Of course thing's haven't every run so well on the outside. Daryl, tyresse, michonne and bob ran into the biggest herd of walkers they had ever seen, stopping the car unable to drive from being boxed in they had to make a run for it.

But daryl make sure he would get back. Get back for the people that needed him. 

"Where the hell ya' been?" daryl yelled at hershel through the glass banging his hand on it causing it to rattle and shake under his touch.

"Now son, that kind of attitude won't help anyone" Hershel spoke softly trying to ease the rednecks heart from pain and worry.

"If you must know, i was keep your girlfriend alive" Hershel looks down his nose at daryl with raised eyebrow. 

"She ain't ma gurlfriend" daryl growled back at Hershel with flushed cheeks. 

"I get son, I do. When my wife fell ill at first, I was filled with rage and sorrow unsure what to do with myself other than get lost in a bottle. I didn't because 'Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love' Ephesians 4:2" 

Daryl lifted his clearly puffy eyes to the small smiled man who's eyes are just as puffy. "How is she?" 

"Stable, got glenn pumping her lungs with air to help her out a little. Not use as much energy, she needs all the strength she has" 

"Just, wanna see her. Just once more incase..." daryl always thought the worst, he wasn't a positive person in life not after his up bringing and crappy life. 

"I promise Daryl, I'll look after your girl" 

Daryl may never had admitted his relationship to anyone but everyone knew sam was and is his girl. 

With a nod of his head he lift Hershel to go catch up on some needed rest not that he could rest not known of Samantha would be okay.

The prison was quiet. Everyone stayed away from everyone in fear of catching this flu or whatever this is.

It was only mid afternoon and daryl was ready and heading to bed for a few hours kip when rick asked him to hold up as he walked up the steps to his cell. "Gon git some sleep, before the girl wakes up" he tries convincing himself she'll be okay more than anything else.

"Look daryl, I need to talk to you about carol" daryl's ears picked up at the mention of her name. Carol was the only other female he could be himself around. 

Rick began explaining to daryl about why he removed carol from the prison but daryl was clearing filled with rage. 

"You couldn't have waited until we got back" daryl almost yelled at rick for not even giving him the chance to say goodbye. Nothing someone else who had left him without a goodbye. 

"Until Tyreese got back? C'mon" rick scoffed known tyreese had a bad temper on him.

Daryl whinced and clenched his fists at the thought of someone trying to hurt carol. "I could have handled that" he growls at rick.

Rick knew that he and daryl could have made carol safe but.. She murdered two people in cold blood. She was guilty. 

"Hey, hey, she killed two of our own. She couldn't be here. She's going to be alright. She has a car...supplies...weapons. She's a survivor" rick tried to console daryl with hope she would be okay but that made daryl more angry.

"I don't believe it. She would have had a reason for her actions" daryl gripped the railing turning his knuckles white.

"She did it. She said it was for us. That was in her head. She wasn't sorry" rick saw the change in carols eyes after Sophia, who knew what she would do next. 

"So, she deserved it? To be chucked out on her own? Well, that ain't her. I believe she had her reasons" daryl still defended carol till his face went blue.

"Look daryl, I haven't told Tyreese yet. I don't know how well he's going to take it, I need you" rick placed his hand on Daryls shoulder pleading with his eyes for his help. 

Daryl nodded his head pushing ricks hand of him. "Well, let's go find out" he muttered to himself and rick moving down the steps just as a loud explosion went off causing the wall and ground to shake.

"What the ell' was that?" daryl gripped at ricks shoulder looking at the almost crumbling wall.

"Lets go" rick growled known this couldn't have been good.

_____


	33. Chapter 33

*this might confuse people, but Samantha woke up after the attack from the governor*

After the prison fell, I was still weak but my body was fighting the flu. I woke to dust and quiet, pulling myself from the bed, the cell block, to the outside that was rubble. Scattered with bodies, some of my family. Some of strangers.

I was about to give up, just try and end my life thinking everyone was dead until under the roars of the dead i heard the wimpering of a child.

"Judith?" i call for her forgetting she is a baby. Following the walkers after her sound i crushed them to the ground feeling myself get stronger.

In the court yard, judith was left rocking in her car seat covered in bits of dust, blood and various body parts. 

I was left wondering how she was so safe. Maybe? Just maybe? She had something like a forcefield wouldn't that mean rick or lori had a power? Shane had a power? Lori got with shane.. Is shane judiths dad? I look down at the small baby with an awkward smile thinking she could be shanes.

As i look into her eyes all i see is love, warmth like ricks big deep blue eyes. She's ricks.

"I guess it's me and you kid" reaching down i slowly unclip her from the seat. "I don't know how to look after a baby, do you like.. Use a toilet?" i ask her walking through the dead pushing them put my way keeping my eyes to the small girl.

Her eyes find minds and looks at me to say 'are you an idiot?' I guess i am, Most people know what to do with a baby. "I can hardly look after myself, but. I'll look after you i grin at her while she tucks her sleepy head into my shoulder. We leave the prison behind, but in the distance i hear a few shots and decided to follow it. 

____

I found nothing. Me and jud's spent our time following the train tracks for a while finding what i hoped was heaven called Terminus but as we got there, the place had fallen. Just a frame of the previous standing building. "Bad luck judith" i place the small on my hip to look at the scene.

The girl had became really alert to everything that was going on. "Let's continue" grumbling to myself i hick her up and tightly to me as we head up the hill and back to the tracks.

"No Sanctuary" i breath out the broad that had been covered to say that instead of what said before. Hope.

______

Months had past, One night i heard carol voice call for me. Washington.

Got to find them, judith slept soundly on the Forrest floor on the make shift bed from leafs, moss and a blanket. Dragging my map out from my back pack i search for the road from georgia to Washington. 

"60 miles out" i breathe out loudly startling judith causing her to jerk. I rub her back lightly and tapping it for her to go back to sleep.

'leave tomorrow'

__________

I was finally inside Washington looking for my family. I stuck to the woods thinking thats the best place to find a tracker, redneck.

We set down for the night in a broken down car on the side of the road. Until i am startled by the sound of a male whistling loudly in a high pitch.

Grabbing judith to my chest i turn to the man with the gun. "Pl-please don't" i beg.

"Put your god damn slut hands up" yelled the man with the orange beanie hat. 

"But, I'm holdin' a baby" i try defusing the situation begging for sympathy with pleading eyes and shaking body, clutching judiths small form to mines.

"I'll hold her, she looks so soft" leered the second man with the blue body warmer, licking his lips giving the man a suggestive look at the man with the beanie who also held a sinister leering grin at judith in my arms.

"Don't.."

"Don't what?" the man in the body warmer mocked "don't kill you? Don't touch her?" 

"Don't worry baby, we like um' your age two" beanie hat guy grins as the both move in closer to me as judith begins to wimper against my chest.

"Don't, don't taunt a dog that can bite" i growl my eyes glued to the ground, my grip on judith, my ears on the men. 

"Woo-Wee, John. We got us a fighter" beanie hat guy laughs tightening his grip on his hand gun pointed at my head. 

"They don't know you" Carols voice still fills my head, known she can still read my thoughts and project hers to mines. Sometimes.

"Hold on" i whisper into judiths ear before lunching her up into to dark sky. Eyes still on the ground, everything went slow as the men began to shoot.

Listening to the sounds with a raise eyebrow i use my focus to keep judith out of harms way. My focus to then deflect the bullets into the mens skulls.

Once i heard their bodies, fall to the ground. I shook myself, i had never killed a man in cold blood. Until now 

Slowly bringing Judith down and back into my arms.

She giggled unaware of what just happened as expected, Looking into her deep blue eyes i couldn't help but smile. She was so much of rick it was scary! She was so much like carl.

I would have gave up looking for them and just left with judith but i heard carol tell me one night in a dream to head for Washington. 

Maybe they are there. Maybe they are safe. 

Maybe, just maybe.

_______

Just a small preview of what's to come. The next story is up! Its called 'Handled' be sure to check it out.

She's hunting for them.

Sorry it was a short chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

*this chapter skips to half way into season 5. Samantha and Judith have been traveling the past few months*

"Hold on baby" yelling up to Judith as she floats in the air out of reach from the moaning walkers below.

Taking my knife out from my belt i kick the first one with a decaying face in the knee breaking the bone completely under my boot before i lodge the knife into it's soft mushy skull. And Repeat. 

Taken a single bite to the shoulder, I shake it of like a paper cut while it healed up I for one are sick of being bitten or scratched. Judith slowly slides down into my arms while blowing raspberries, chewing at her bunched up fist like she's a walker digging her teeth into the bones of her hands. 

"No, don't do that" I try in my most motherly voice to sooth her from hurting herself even more than she been. Her bite wasn't hard enough to break the skin and bleed but left little marks around her hands.

"What will daddy say, When he see's his girl all bruised?" i try my best talking to hern stepping over the dead bodies and keeping her hands from her mouth. 

Virginia, Washington.

We both made it out safe and sound. It was really hard, i will admit. Even harder at winter and finding food good enough for Judith to have without upsetting her stomach. Berry bushes would get harder to find, the dead was hunting harder for food eating anything that moved. 

So water and crushed acorns was the main meal for Judith while nothing grew, coming across evil men and herds of walkers, It really has been tough.

Carol sometimes filled my head with directions on left or right or what road to take.

Why couldn't she just tell me if they are okay? If they all made it out? Why couldn't she just tell me the name of the place she's hold up in? Why didn't she make everything difficult.

Shaking my head from my thoughts we began on our venture through a small town littered with dead, broken down vehicles and random pieces of clothing scattered the ground. Judith rubbed her face against my chest meaning she was ready for bed.

Looking around the septic waste town, the sun was setting fast and we needed to find somewhere stay for tonight. "We'll find a car, git it on movin' rest for tonight" i find myself stroking her hair as her eyes began to close slowly. 

Finding a car car that didn't have a smashed window or popped tire was hard everything was ruined and a mess but luckily just down the street there was a lone car parked on the grass with its windows and tires all still intacted. Judith is already fast asleep clinging to my body as inspect the car from any walkers ready to attack. 

Opening the backseat door i run my hand along the seats wiping any dirt off it before i lay Judith down on her side, her left hand finding it ways underneath her head i watched her for a minute sleeping so soundly.

Moving on to the front seat and again wiping it down for any dirt before sitting down the keys are missing of course. But, i didn't need keys. Push it with my mind and steering it. It all worked the same a part from its engine didn't make a single sound apart from the tirers on the gravel roads. I lay back in the lay hands firmly on the steering wheel with my eyes closed, just listening to Judith's slow breathing. 

I found lately she cried more at night now, everytime i went to settle her down her eyes looked into my own as if she knew i wasn't her mother. She knew i wasn't rick or carl so she cried herself to sleep with me rubbing her back. 

If only she knew or understood that i cried at night too. For rick. For carl. For daryl, i cried for everyone with his pain in my heart that was unbearable at times but carol made me push on. Her voice kept us alive and moving. 

The street became dark. Nothing bo longer visable to the human eye until they adjusted to the new lighting change. My head stayed flat on the headrest of the seat as my eyes scanned the small dark town.

Shadows played around as the wind picked up moving leafs and paper around. I slowed my breathing, my heart rate. 

Inhale for 7 seconds.  
Hold for 5.  
Exhale for 8.   
And repeat.

My body soon relaxed, my chest stopped heaving over the pain my heart was in. I just wanted to find them, find out what happened.

Last thing i remember was that patrick kid shaking daryl's hand, I remember the heat that came over me, that feeling of water brash when your about to be sick. 

'Alexandria' 

Carol's voice came in a whisper in the wind as if seemed. My eyes opened wide "Alexandria? Who is Alexandria?" i ask myself thinking back to everyones face, there was never an 'Alexandria' who is she talking about? 

My body jerks to the steering wheel looking out the window of the a dark figure pounding of an old store door trying to bust it open. I sighed sinking back to my chair thinking it was just a walker that's heard a lone nosie from inside until..

I watch the figure back away from the door, again i lean forward squinting my eyes at get a better chance of seeing what it's doing in the darkness.

It scans the ground in a rush before picking up a single long, clanging object from the ground to wedge the lock open. Surely enough the door pinged open and the stranger threw the object to the ground with a clatter of noise that echoed to me only slightly sounded out by the closed car doors.

I sigh heavily looking at Judith who is out cold then back at the store the stranger ran into. My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes, i had to go check it out. 

I grab at myself making sure i have my knife before leaving the car. Once outside i pick the car up with my mind moving it on top of a crashed bus. It lay on it's side but was wide enough for the car to sit on top without moving and away from any walkers and in this darkness i was sure no one would spot it.

The car groans and creeked on top of the bus, it's wheels breaking the Windows it sat nicely. My eyes are focused on it for a minute just to be sure it is definitely secure. 

Once i was happy it was safe, i left lightly jogging down the street inbetween cars feeling my inner stealth mode come out as i jump, duck and dive making sure i am not seen by the stranger incase they are at the window watching the street like i have done myself for nights on end with Judith. 

Keeping her safe, Keeping myself safe was all that mattered. I went weeks without food until my body would shut down and i was starve to death. But would always wake up hours later finding my body had reset. It was making me wonder if i could really died from old age. Would i stop aging after my first death and restart? I wasn't sure, no one was around to help me with the answers i needed.

I panted as i came up to the door that had been busted open only moments ago, my breathing is stilled from noise as i slowly creep my fingers under the door and lifting it hearing it creek and crack bits of spiltering wood sticking out from it. 

I slowly emerge inside the building looking around for any noise or movement. Daryl taught me how to be quiet out hunting. "Be quiet, or go home alone" that was the rule. 

One day i caused him to lose a juicey buck from my feet crunching above the leafs and sticks. Daryl got so pissed he actually told me to turn around and stay while he left me. Fucker, showed him who was boss when i found that buck and took it back to the farm while he was stuck hunting squirrels. His face was priceless. I miss him.

Shaking my head from my thoughts i heard a loud clump from above my head. I slink around the lower store looking for stairs until i find them, i look up them spotting a small flame from under the door at the bottom, i gulp silently before taking hold of the banister and walking up the creeky stairs.

My feet are as light as i try to be, Coming to the top i stop breathing listening to whatever i could hear from behind the door. I frown trying to hear but what i could hear sounded between "where am i? Or where are you?" i again gulp down before pushing the door open till it fuded against the wall.

Jumping into the room, hand outstretched ready to squeeze the life out of the stranger i come face to face with a black man, who looks terrified to see me as i am with seeing him.

"Pl-please, don't hurt.." he begins with a shakey voice and hands out as if they would keep me away.

I frowned "why would i hurt you?" 'people have tried to kill you, what makes you think they haven't with him?' 

I lower my arm down showing that i am not a threat, he mirrors my movement lowering his arm as well.

"My name is Morgan Jones, I'm a little lost" he breaths out with joy almost that i wasn't going to harm him. He wasn't weaponless, i spotted the long pine stick within reach of him. That would do some damage.

"Samantha Johnson, I'm not from here i don't.." 

"Could you please take a look anyway?" he cuts me off handing me a map with begging eyes. Maybe hes looking for family? Loved one, like i am.

Looking down at his extended arm and the folded map i roll my eyes before taking it. "Where ya' headin?" i try to show my thick accent that i copied from rick and daryl that made them sound more superior.

"Washington, looking for someone" i knew it, i knew it was a loved one. Smiling up at him, now i hoped he found who ever he is looking for.

"You're in Washington morgan" i laugh unfolding the map as he chuckles lightly. My eyes scan the map looking Washin..

'The new world is going to need rick grimes' 

My eyes go from the map to morgan then back down. Maybe it was just.. Luck he found map someone had wrote ricks name in. Funny enough, the writing was circled around Washington. "I'll be" i mutter under breath. 

Following the road to where we are, 6 miles forward going south was a little purple spot of a town or something 'Alexandria' right there. On the fucking map. They are alive and here.

"Who are you looking for morgan?" i step closer to him moving my eyes from the map to him. He steps back looking at the ground. "My friend, we haven't seen each other in a long time" he drags it out showing it really had been a long time.

"How do you know rick grimes?" i brave it blurting it out. His eyes narrow at me, snatching the map from my hands. "Wha.." 

"You think cause you read his name, you can act like you know him?" he gets defensive. I want to hurt him, i don't like his vibe but could you imagine rick getting his daughter and friends back at the same time? 

Plus i could really use the company other than a baby. 

"I have his daught.." before i Could explain the situation to him, he grabs for his stick and places the blunt end into my throat as a threat.

"Don't mention his family" 

My eyes are wide, fear creeping in. I swipe at the stick with force causing it to fly to the other side of the room. Morgam freezes with fear. My hand goes up pinning him to the wall as his feet kick around against the wall.

"Listen to me, Rick is with my partner. I have his daughter and bringing her to him, now.. I'll bring you to, but please. Don't add fuel to a fire, your trying to tame" 

He shook his head understanding what i am telling him, slowly letting him down before letting him go completely. He grabs his neck and coughs outloud "what are you?" he gasps.

"Please, I hate that question. Just come with me" i beg him before leaving him alone in the room with him on my tail.

'I'm coming carol' I think hoping she will hear it.


	35. Chapter 35

"She's bleeding fast, you need medical attention right now" placing my hands on tara's wound on her head trying to stop the bleeding as best as i could.

"She'll make, she'll be fine" glenn glances in the mirror to me then back to the road. The man still unconscious was named 'Nicolas' running out on my glenn killing someone apart of my group. 

_________

Waking up in a frantic panic feeling the large bed for Judith before realization sunk in. With a smile i sunk back into the bed sinking into the large poofy pillows! We made it.

Finding the small community was a blessing, finding glenn was a blessing, No more sleepless nights with a crying baby was a blessing! As much as i love the small gal, i missed my sleep not being broken from her or walkers or jusg strange noises in general. 

Coming into Alexandria, It is safe. Large high heavy walls, gates and people in the watchtower. It really is safe.

Drifting back to sleep, I am awaken by the sudden rick grimes bursting into the bedroom with a shocked look on his face.

"Hello" smiling i push myself to sit forward clutching the sheet to my chest. When we got back last night carol was already waiting for me as if she knew. Then maggie.

Surprising carl was the best part, carol took me to an over sized blue house where the young man now sat on the sofa staring at the wall looking lost and alone.

His face seeing Judith again after almost a year, It made me feel so much happiness inside. Meeting some of the newcomers was interesting to say the least, i wanted to see Sasha but carol said she was in a dark place needing to be left alone for a little while.

Rick wasn't around, he was in the 'make shift cell' for kicking some dudes ass. So it wasn't a shock to say the least to have him barge through the bedroom door.

"Sam, thank you" he walks closer to me with an extended hand towards to. Hesitation at first, he looked different from before i took his hand for him to yank me from the bed and to my feet crashing to him.

"Thank you" he repeats into my shoulder voice on the verge of breaking. Pulling away from him i hold his arms with my hands looking him straight in the face.

"Second time I've been stuck with your offspring. Don't let there be a 3rd" my scowl turns to a smile as we laugh. He thinks am joking. But am not *happy face*

"Hell, after the prison. We knew you would have been alive, but Judith" he covers his faces with a sigh sitting down on my bed. "Carol helped up find you guys"

"Carol?" Rick's eyes snap to mines with confusion. "Yeah.. She was, leading.. Me here?" i smile at him thinking she would have told him i was coming. "She didn't tell you" i gasp.

"No, she did not" he laughs which breaks the tension a little. 

"Have you met with Deanna yet?" 

"Who's Deanna?" raising an eyebrow at his question "she's the woman in charge here, she'll decide if you can stay on or not" 

"Like a job interview?" i look down my nose at him while he sucks in his top lip and nods.

"I thought you and my other family, built this place" i laugh out of stupidity while he nervously laughs with a sigh hanging his head. "What's wrong?" i ask him watching him go into a ridget position.

"Rick?" again yelling, shaking his shoulder.

"Back at the prison, We thought the worst for you but.. So much else happened that day" his sight is still fixed on the floor while his leg bounces under his arm. "The governor attacked, wanting you. Carl, carol, Daryl. The others you were with" 

Covering my mouth with my hands, eyes filling up. "Did he take them?" 

We sat in silence for a minute.

"No, wouldn't let um! But, we fought and we lost. Caryl, peter, that little girl nelly and the others, they didn't make it. But the rest of us did" 

My stomach clunches around in my body, feeling myself shake from pain.

No one had brought up Daryl. I had to except he was gone for good if the governor really came for us all.

"The governor, is he.."

Rick nods comfiring my questions.

"About daryl.."

"Hello Samantha, Welcome. I am Deanna. How are you?" 

Rick never got to finish his sentence to a short woman with a bobcut hair do walked with a fast pace into the room egar to shake my hand. "Hello?" i laugh out a little while she grips at my hand with a warm smile. 

"I've heard so much about you, but. I want to.." 

"Interview me?" i finish her sentence for her, she gives a warm smile with a small nod of her head.

"I want, make sure you are fit for Alexandria. Well enough to be fit around others" i look at her with a is she being serious? Expression.

"Now?" 

"Now!" she nods her head again with a smile.

"Okay, we'll uh. Catch up later Rick" patting his shoulder, i stand up ready to leave the room "Rick. Remember the meeting tonight. Okay?" 

Meeting? 

"Yes ma'm" he nods his head in understanding. "Good, let's go dear" she gently pushing on the small of my back leading me out the room i was staying in that was god knows whos and stinking of dry blood. But it was comfortable.

"Morning kids" waving at carl who sat at the kitchen unit bouncing Judith on his knees forming at bond with his sister again. He looked up and smile before turning his attention back to the bubbly child.

Alexandria. It was different that much is certain, kids played. Woman chatted while walking their dogs it really was different compared to being out there. Fighting to survive in brutal weather and against the walkers.

Human's are the biggest threat now. 

"Please, take a seat" deanna's home was warm and inviting, reminded me of my mothers home. My dad moaned at the warm colours and furniture that was unbearable at times, always catching our knees or toes on them as my mother would say "..."

"Coffee? Water? Anything?" 

"No thank you Deanna" i smile while she motions me to take a seat. 

"So"

"So?.." tapping my knees while she stares at me, my eyes looking at everything else rather than her. "Samantha, do you mind if i record these sessions?" 

Looking at the video camera behind her, i felt like i was being set up for some kind of sloppy porno. I grit my teeth and smile, nodding my head.

Turning on the camera, then turning to me crossing her legs and sitting like a proper lady. 

"Samantha, how are you?" 

What kind of question is that?

"Honestly?" 

She nods her head. "I'm tired, annoyed, scared, angry, heartbroken and irritated because i have an annoying boil on my ass. This place is crazy well no, Insane. You are insane. Everyone is insane, who is this place standing? How are you standing?" 

I breathe out heavily after getting all that of my chest while deanna looks at me in surprise at my sheer honesty. "You are spectacular" 

"What?" Frowning at her. What is she talking about. "When rick and his people first came through those gates i was a little uneased alittle at first. It was like a pack of wild animals jumped the fence"

"How does that make me spectacular?" 

"After what? 2 minutes with you. You look like what we need, what this community needs. You travelled a great distance on your own, with a baby and lived" Does she know my secret? 

"Rick and others, they did the same thing. It was harder for them, more people. Less food, more people much more walkers. It would have been harder for them" defending them i stand up and begin pacing the room like a trapped animal. How dare she? Rick is the strongest person i know and she questions them?

"Are you of any relation to the other young man that came here?" looking at her with a comfused face. What is she talking about now? 

"He spoke of you, fondly. At first i thought you are of family with him but, now i see it" 

"See what?" i question.

"Why you said heartbroken" looking down at her scowling, i take my seat again with a sigh.

"Mr. Dixon, has been difficult to say the least. The first thing he did in here was pace the room like you did" 

He's alive? 

"Young or Old?" i had to ask. Merle was alive last when i seen him. Just my luck for him to be alive and daryl to be dead.

"Young, Daryl i believe" 

"Where is he?" jumping from the chair heading for the door expecting to find him sniffing around rick. "He's away with one of my people, Aaron. He has a job as a recruiter for Alexandria. He's good as well" Deanna places her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"He spoke of you, not alot but when he did. His eyes sparkled and his body came alive, that's why you are spectacular. I see what you do to others, even when you aren't around you make them better from him being an angry quiet animal that gutted possums on porces to opening up about you and being.. Better for the greater good" 

"He's a good person, they all are. We have our flaws and done stuff that we regret but, we are all good people" i tighten my mouth closed looking to her front door wanting to leave and find him. 

"I hope you are good people. But after tonight that might not matter anymore" 

"What do you mean?" i was again comfused at her. "One of your people, father Gabriel" 

"He's not one of us" out of all the people carol introduced me to, the father was one carol told me to not give the time of day for whatever reason but i trust her judgement.

"He told me, your people shouldn't be trusted. They are dangerous, should i be worried?" she asks taken hold of my arm in a soft grasp. "No, rick will protect you. This community, we all will"

"You side with rick alot, don't you"

Nodding my head with a smile to confirm her question. "I like that, it's nice"

"Can i go? Sorry. I want to find daryl" i came across rude which caused the small woman to frown. "I'm sorry, he left yesterday morning with aaron. Won't be back till they are ready"

Great, Perfect.

"Okay. I whisper looking at the flooring tapping my feet. "Go, go and explore Alexandria. You'll need to know everyone if you are staying"

"I can stay?" smiling at her with a nod and a smile back. I grab her and cuddle her tightly. "Thank you, Deanna" 

I pull away and move away from her towards the door hearing her tell me it was no problem and to stay safe.

Me, stay safe? Okay. She obviously doesn't know about my powers.

'she doesn't' 

"Damn carol" snapping my head around, she wasn't in sign. 

Okay, they don't know about me.

Be human, Act human.


	36. Chapter 36

Wondering the town i was greated first by Olivia. Interesting woman, boring but interesting. 

"Hey, hey you!" yelling for the coloured man who i believed to me Father Gabriel. "Stop" 

Running up behind him, i grab his shoulder twisting him around. Kicking out my left leg and pushing him over but holding the front of his white shirt, leaning over him i grab my knife from my boot bringing it underneath his chin, pushing slightly.

"Wha.. Please, don't.." He's pleading as my eyes darken.

"Bad mouth rick. My family again" pulling my knife away from his throat i pull his shaking body up and closer me to making him stand. "I will fuckin' kill you worse than the walkers" shoving him into the gate as he grips the bars behind him, shaking and sweating. I smirk turning from him.

"What you lookin' at?" i jerk my body towards some dude holding a rifle. "N, nothin" he sutters moving his focus to the ground. I move along and past him with a second glace.

No one bad mouths my family.

"Sam, come here" 

Turning at the mention of my name from a female i don't know, i frown as she watches a young boy run up the street. She obviously didn't yell for me, her son maybe.

She turns her head to, feeling someone stare. "Sorry, i thought you shouted on me" i awkward laugh as she places her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Your Rick's sam?" she smiles and walks down her porce steps. "Daryl's sam" i counter her words fixing the mistake. "Daryl? Thee ah, crossbow guy?" i nod my head with a smile glancing at her broken window.

"What happened?" Pointing my finger as she follows it. "Oh, that ah.." she finds trouble putting the words together tucking a stran of hair from her face, showing off a pretty impressive black eye.

"Damn bitch, you went down" i huff getting closer to her "sorry, that was weird. Ah! Are you okay?" 

"It's okay. We need someone to lighten a situation up around here" she awkwardly laughs while a small boy slinks past us and into the house, slamming the door behind him. "That's sam, my son. I'm jessie" 

I step forward shaking her hand "Hi, Samantha" 

"Lovely name" 

"Thank you. I need to go, find rick" peeling my eyes from her spotting carl pushing Judith around in a stroller. "Well, I'll see tonight at the meeting" 

"What is this meeting about?" i was so confused, no one had actually told me.

Jessie places her hand on her hip, rubbing at her forehead with the other she turns to me with a smile throwing her hands in the air then back to her sides.

"Rick will tell you about it when you see him" with that she turned on her heels and went into her home yelling on her son.

Weird.

___

Standing outside the large blue house again, I gave a few small knocks at the open putting my hands in my pockets rocking back on my heels. After standing for a few minutes i was ready to turn away when the door opened.

"Sam, why knock? Come in" rick answered the door opening it wide welcoming me back in the house. Now taking a good look at his face, it was covered in tiny plasters. 

"It's not my home, I have to knock" rolling my eyes i walked into the kitchen "Its my home, it's daryls. It's yours" taking a seat at the countsr i cup my hands together on the unit with a sigh. 

"So, rick. What has been happening? Met a few lovely people. Deanna, father Gabriel, Jessie" ricks eyes shoot to mines as if i stuck a nerve. 

"You like her" i smile biting my bottom lip while he looks shy "it's okay, she likes you" 

"It's a little more difficult than that Sammy-Joe" i smile at his nickname for me when he first arrested me as a teen. I motion my hand for him to continue. 

And boy, he let it all out.

_____

"So, if they don't agree or come to some understanding they'll.. Kick you out?" i roll my eyes. As if they would get the chance.

"Yupp, they didn't like it to much when i beat the crap out of Pete and waved my gun around" 

"That porce Dick!" we both look at each other with a chuckle each. "I missed you rick" i admitted openly.

"Missed you too kid. Who thought we'd be tight after i used to arrest your ass every week" i laugh rubbing at the back of my head glancing at the setting sun. "Can i shower here? Before the meeting" 

"You don't have to ask. You know your way to daryl's room" i hop of my stool and turn to him with a smile "i was in his bed last night?" 

"He would have been pissed if you went into someone elses" he had me there. The redneck would have been pissed. "Wondered why i was so comfortable" i have a big smile.

"You won't be when he gets back. Can imagine he'll have you in some positions" my jaw drops as i pick up an apple with my mind throwing it at him. "Did you tell Deanna bout' ya' know.." 

"Nope, be human. Act human. See you later on" with that i left him heading up the stairs for a nice long hot shower and maybe groom myself if that redneck gets home soon.

Mentally smiling at myself i close the door behind me with a smirk.  
__________

I stood leaning against the wall across from Deanna.

Deanna tells us this story of what Father Gabriel told her. "not to trust Rick and the survivors, they are a dangour to us all" my hands stayed in my pockets, my head buried into my jacket from the chill in the air. Scowling at Deanna as she tries to paint rick at the bad one. "It was only one day later that Rick demonstrated every quality Father Gabriel warned me about. About rick being dangour" she continues to rant how rick never showed up to argue against what he was being accused of. I was ready to jump up and start quizzing her about father Gabriel not showing up but both Maggie and Jessie are quick to remind her of her.

Just as deanna was about to place a vote on Rick's fate in Alexandria she turned to me standing in the shadows.

"Samantha. What do you think?" i growled at her. "What does it matter? Will you listen?" countering her again as she slates Rick. "Yes. I wouldn't ask if i wasn't going to listen" 

I push myself from the wall moving between the Alexandrian's. "I think, if you put rick out. You'll all be dead" 

"This community is safe. The walls, the gates" just ask the older man tries to defend Alexandria rick drops a walker down at our feet from nowhere. Covered in blood, with a stone cold killer expression on his face.

"Safe? Safe?" he mocks moving around the walker pacing back and forth. "I found this. In here, your so called safe zone. If i hadn't this place would have fell over night. Bite after bite after bite. You will die, if you do not fight and about yesterday? I'm not sorry for what I said last night, I'm sorry for not saying it sooner" he smiles crazily looking around the crowd.

"Sooner or later, your luck is going to run around. This place will fall if you don't protect it. I can protect you. But you have to be ready" 

"You don't belong here" i shift my glaze to behind rick spotting an equally covered in tiny plasters like rick stand at the gate of the wall holding michonne's sword. "You don't belong here" he yells again stepping closer as rick steps back from him. 

Help him.

Just as i was ready to show what i really am to the Alexandrian's what i really am when the older man stepped forward to defuse the situation but instead the man with michonne's weapon pushing him backwards also catching his neck with the blade causing blood to splatter my clothing and eyes from being so close.

Blinded, wipping and rubbing at my eyes trying to see what is happening. So much movement. So much screaming. 

Being blinded is terrifying, being an easy target.

"Rick, Do it!" my heads spins to the sound of deanna's voice as a gunshot is heard beside me feeling something else splatter on my legs.

"Rick"

Freezing at the firmal voice, i rub my eyes faster long catching shadows.

"Morgan" i question. One eye open and slightly covered with the other closed over. "Samantha" his voice is shocked. 

"Sammy" another shocked voice.

"Daryl?" my mouth goes trying to move without vision i trip over something. "What is that?" 

"Reg, don't worry" Rick's voice is in my ear picking me up. I could faith.

I do faint.


	37. Chapter 37

"Wha, what the hell was that" 

My voice echoes as if comes out as a soft whisper, trying to blink my eyes from being stuck down with blood. 

"Gon' wipe your face sum. Stay still"

Shaking my head at the booming voice. "Daryl, i can't see you" lifting my hands at that sat by my side trying to find my where abouts. His hands smooth the side of my face before a cold, damp cloth is placed over my eyes, he digs his fingers into the cloth getting right into my eyes to clear them from the sticking substances.

Still trying to move my arms around and push daryl away. I wanted to see, i felt panicked from being blinded. "Stay still" a soft chuckle from him at my flailing around like a kite trying to see, trying to stand. Trying to grab hold of daryl. 

From darkness to light, daryl moved the cloth away allowing my eyes to open, bottom eyelashes tearing from my top as they open. 

Shaking my head, side to side blinking 10 times per second to get my sight back. I lift my head, jaw slack. 

Stood in front of me, hands on his knees opening at my eyes as they watch him. His face is calm and steady, his breathing is husky and shakey. 

"Where ya' been girl" he whispers slightly, reaching out to cup my cheek in his large hand. I back my head from his reach and scowl at his features. 

He wasn't the daryl i remembered, his hair was longer and darker, his skin was darker. The only thing that pulled me back was the little mole that sat nicely on his face. Reaching my own hand up to stroke his face, move the hair from his eyes to look at the deep blue i dreamed about for almost a year.

He's sinking fast into my hand, i panic pulling away from him before i grab the sofa pushing forward to his bodyn wrapping my arms around his neck, crashing to the floor.

I couldn't help but kiss his face.

"I've missed you, so fuckin' much" his arms wrap around my waist as my knees rest on the floor with him underneath me. "Where ya' been" repeating his last question.

"Coming here, travelling" smiling into the crook of his neck.

He smelled like, like; petrol, woods, blood, sweat and happiness. "How'd you know we are?" i look at him, leaning my hands on his chest, sitting on his groin nicely. I smile "Carol told me"

"Carol?" he quizzes.

Rolling my eyes "did she really tell no one?" he shook his head pulling his bottom lip in.

"No, i didn't tell anymore" twisting my head, looking above my shoulder at carol stood at the bottom of the stairs, walking with a spring in her step, coming towards us. 

I mentally groan at her ruining the moment. Pushing myself from daryl to my feet, i give my face a good rub with my hands feeling the blood matting my hair. Yuck.

"Where's Rick?" daryl asks from behind me with a grunt getting to his feet. I glance at him then carol "yeah what happened? I went blind during the party" rolling my eyes with a laugh. I can't take anything seriously.

"Pete killed reg, Rick killed pete. End off, and Daryl. He's in the shower" carol turned her and walked away from us and into the back of the house somewhere.

"What's that about?" turning to daryl with a comfused look. "Pete was a wife beater, they don't sit well with her" just nodding my head i understood.

Carol'a husband was just a fat, woman beating asshole. 

"So, what now? I huff moving to the sofa. "Duno' just, wait i guess" he huffs aswell slamming himself down next to me as my hands rest on my knees. "What a day"

"What a day" he repeats me, breathing out heavily. "Rick tell ya' about.." 

"The prison? Yeah. He told me" nodding my head biting at my lower lip, things felt awkward. I coughed and stood up, lifting my arms and dropping them in frustion.

"Where ya' going?" daryl was up in my space, smelling me, egging me on to come to him with those soft eyes of his. "I don't know" i answer truthfully looking down at my hands while i play with my fingers.

He reached out his hand, looking into my loving eyes. "You are the most important person to me" i reach out my hand, taking his.

Pulling me to his body, touching together. We moved together, rocking side to side so gently. His hands slide from my blonde locks, playing with the ends, running his fingers through it pulling at the knots. My eyes close as my head tilts up.

"Please, look at me!" his voice low and husky. Filled with hunger, he groaned as my eyes opened and flickered to his. 

His hands sliding from my hair to my ass pulling me in closer to his body as if he wants to mold us togerher, the thought of what was about to happen was stirring my lower stomach to clench. His arms are strong wrapped around me as we stare into each others eyes, pulling closer till my hips grind to his. 

His erection was inevitably hard underneath his restricted clothing, i grind against him again, with more friction we both desire. His eyes close and head tilts back with a small groan escaping his mouth.

I take the opportunity to suckle on his neck, placing my hands on his shoulders lifting myself up. Biting down a little hard, a growl escapes his throat again when i pull back and wind cold air onto the sensitive part my teeth sank into before lapping it up with my tongue leaving a red mark.

"Been waitin' for this huh?" his hips buck under mines, causing my left leg to raise and hook over his hip for more friction. "Get me on that room, I'll show ya' what I've been waiting for" 

Dropping my hips he pulls back, rubbing at his chin, eying up my body then the stairs then my body, trying to fight his urges. His mouth finds it's way to mines as his fingers wrap around my arms pulling me with him to the stairs. 

All the way up the stairs, we shoved each other back and forth fighting for control, peeling our clothes away in a scramble towards his room, when we get to the top on the landing, we crash into a small table unit knocking over a flower vase causing the glass to shatter.

Rick flew out his room with his gun in hand. How come he was still aloud his weapon? "What are you guys.." his cop eyes scan my embarrassed face, daryl's heaving chest and the odd red marks on his neck. Rick stutters his words.

"Just, remember there are kids in this house" he tried to be stern. "Yes daddy" i mock laughing at him. He laughs and points his finger "Daryl, slap her ass for her sass" he smiles once more before turning back into his room.

Once the door was closed i heard daryl whisper 'yes sir' before grabbing my arm and yanking me into his dark room. His door wasn't even closed properly before his hands found my body again, kicking the door shut fully with the end of his boot. "Gon' enjoy this" he huffs massaging my breast's through my clothing, throw my head back arching myself to his touch. I soon look at him losing the feeling of them.

My eyes glaze on him as he slowly begins to undo his belt buckle. I bite my lip, my hands finding the hem of my shirt ready to raise it when his hands grabbed at my wrists pulling them away. "But, I.."

"Naw girl, gon' do what i say ok?" he asks tilting his head with a playful smile his dark eyes shining at me. All i could do was bite my lip, nod and whine on the insides.

He lets go of my wrists and begins gis work on his buckle again, i stood staring at his hands as he slowly pulled the leather from the loops of his jeans. 

"Bed, bend over"

I gulp down, fear striking in but that lust full voice drew me back again.

Bowing my head to the floor, i turned to the bed and crawled on top on all fours, whimpering. Sweating and waiting. 

His rough fingers hook my belt loops pulling my pants and underwear down to my thighs as i stayed on my hands and knees.

"Just stay still" his husky voice is on my ear as his body is hunged over mines from behind, he slowly retreats, pushing the palm of his hand flat against my spine so my back arched pushing my ass in the air.

Gripping the sheet with my hands, knuckles almost white awaiting his next move. His fingers slowly trace up the small of my back over my ass giving my right cheek a hard grasp before bringing his hand down with force causing my body to go tight, fingers to wrap tighter in the sheet.

"Not so hard" i breathe out a small shakey laugh looking over my shoulder to see him behind me, belt in hand.

"Do you like callin' other men daddy?" my eyes grow wide. "Wha.." before i could get the word out, daryl brought the belt down on my ass, filling the room with a slap and a gasp from my mouth stretching my neck, ignoring the pain replacing it will pleasure.

Pushing myself into the bed, ass futher up in the air i was sound like a happy pussy cat purring away. Moving my ass up to him to bring the belt down again with another slap just a little bit harder. 

"Who's your daddy?"

I could have laughed at his cheesy line but choose to ignore it, another slap. "Answer me" he reaches forward grabbing my chin from behind as his body lays across my back pushing my body into the bed with his weight.

His other hand finds my hair, yanking it back to meet his sight. "Huh? Cmon baby, you can tell me" his soft nose rubs against my cheek awaiting a response.

"You" my breathing is heavy, his hand in my hair and the other roughly gripping at my throat "you're my daddy" i whimper out with embarrassment "don't forget it" 

His body leaves mines, only to roll me over and grip my wrists with his big hands pinning them above my head. His soft lips are on mines, tongue forcing it's way roughly in my mouth flickering and rolling with mines, moaning into his mouth, i try to bunk my hips for more friction but my pants around my knees stop me from lifting them.

"My lil' fluff ball all worked up eh?" he chuckles into my neck, taking a bite making my moans turn to grunts.

"Dixon, take them off. Please" I'm actually begging him. For his touch.

I am thankful for him lifting his leg over for me to move my legs, only for him to push his knee down on my pants and underwear inbetween my legs, stopping my movement completely.

"Oh, your just evil dixon" i grunt in frustion, pouting at him with puppy dog eyes. "I'm the devil" 

Rolling my eyes at his comment.

His hand runs down my stomach, i lift my head with a smirk watching him. "Wan' me ta play with your sweet lil' pussy" his words are a quick whisper, i scowl at him. He's only teasing.

"Your to pussy for that" i try calling his bluff raising my left eyebrow keeping my poker face on point.

He wasn't bluffing.

His thick fingers, slide up and down my folds so gently, brushing my sensitive pearl with his thumb every often stroke. 

"Shit" i exhale, lifting my head again to watch him at his work. "Wan' it harder?" 

I made an 'uhm' noise in response not trusting myself with the English language other than profanities that are boiling to flow out.

They flow.

"Oh, fuck. Dixon!" i rolling my hips underneath his hands. While i was to busy not to swear, daryl had slinked down my body. Meeting my clit with his mouth as he took a nip at the pearl.

Dragging his tongue in and out, swirling it around, sucking with his soft lips, i buck my hips trying to get closer feeling myself boiling over, my orgasm coming fast. 

"You like that?" adding his trigger and middle finger deep inside me, pulling at that right spot "fuckin' love it"

Grabbing at my sweaty hair, My back arches with the wave course through my body in hot and heavy forms.

"Oh shit, Oh fuck. Dixon"

"LANGUAGE" comes a loud thud on the wall from rick. "Sorry" i yell back looking down at daryl who is propped up on his elbows between ny legs, my juices smeared on his face.

"So fuckin' beautiful" my hands reach down cupping his face pulling him to me, before i kissed him i licked his face clean "damn. Your ma naughty bitch" he growls. 

Rolling us over so i could sit on his erection peeking up in his boxers giving a nice give tent, grinding my uncovered self against his clothed shaft, his head falls back as a low growl rumbles up his chest and out his mouth.

"You want it?" i moan in his face pinning his arms down showing him who is boss. He nods his head lifting it to watch my hands slowly slide his boxers down to wrap my hand around his shaft from between my legs.

Pumping on his long erection a few times, i line myself up with him. Looking into his eyes as his tip sits nicely at my entrance. "Say it" wiggling my hips with a smirk on my plump lips.

"I love you" 

It was all i needed, sinking down taking him in all the way to the hilt we both look down to where we are joined together, both with slack jaws. His hands grip my waist hard enough to leave a bruise, forcing my body back and forth.

Bouncing my body in his hands, on his large penis. My hands on his chest digging my nails leaving new scars. He hisses under the pain, "sorry" i breathe out closing my eyes and removing my claws from him.

He rolls us over in one swift motion. He's close, his hips get sloppy when he is, his breathing is eractic and shakey. My moans are silenced by his mouth as my hands go to his shoulder pulling him to closer to me.

"Am gonna.." 

His words are silenced and turned to a groan as his hands dig into the mattress beside my head with a loud growl and roar like a wild beast.

My eyes go wide never hearing him like that before, but they close over as my second orgasm hits improperly.

His body lowers to mines again.

Heartbeats dancing around with each other, breathing mixed together.

"Can we sleep? Please?" again i am begging, my eyes closed over. My body is satisfied with pleasure i just wanted to sleep. "Okay" daryl whispers moving of my body rolling me onto my side and crawling behind and wrapping his arm around me.

"Sleep, I'll be here when ya' wake up"

Nodding my head as his whispers, sinking into his arms, sleep took over.

What a night.


	38. Chapter 38

"That's alot of walkers!" 

My throat is dry and sticky looking over the rocky quarry. Thousands of walkers just packed in like animals, snarling over each other trying to climb the walls with no avail of getting out. 

How could i be so stupid to forget the noise they make, the groans and wailings are loud enough to make you cover your ears, try and block out with sweet sounds.

"Hand me the binoculars sam" my mouth is slack still looking into the quarry unclipping the set from my belt i handed them to rick without looking at him, just in shock of what is in front of my eyes.

"How many do you suppose is in there?" Morgon leans on his stick asking rick. "Alot"

"To much we can handle" rick hands the binoculars back to me as i finally look at him. He steps into my space softly to whisper into my ear "do you think you could, I don't know. Cause a rock slide? Crush them" 

My mouth is still slack, How do i tell rick I've been allowing daryl to slowly suck my power from me. To become human.

"I-i can't rick. It could effect the ground and crack to Alexandria, leading the walkers there anyway" i lied and hoped he would believe me but his eyes scanned my face looking for the lie to be written in my eyes.

"Where you going?" he pushes past to jessie's kid Ron who had followed us out to bury Pete. Got chased by walkers and almost went over the edge of the quarry.

"Why are you lying?" my eyes fall on morgan who has stepped closer how does he know? Frowning at him, i turn away. 

"We gotta get back. Have a meeting" rick looks after from the scared kid with a nod. "Get everyone to meet at deanna's right away" he stormed off with the kid in front of him frog marching his home to his mother.

Looking back to morgan, i gave him pleading eyes not to say anything to anyone abouy what i am doing. He didn't seem interested but followed after rick.

Looking back at the monsters, i close my eyes again taking a deep breath before slowly opening them again and turning away following after morgan and rick.

____  
Flashback.  
____

"I'm tellin' ya now, it ain't a good idea" Daryl stood with his hands on his hips, his head bowed down to his chest as i try talking him into the unthinkable.

"It won't be possible"

"It will Daryl. When i was in CDC with jenner, he had us all learning what we are, what everyone else was. You have the power to enhance or remove our powers completely" he still a little skeptical about what i am asking him to do. "Daryl, remember the farm? Remember Randall?"

"I didn't drain him Samantha. I made him weak! Do you remember what happened? The pain he was in? Hell i don't give a shit about his pain but yours" he stops having his little outburst as i sit down on the sofa i never thought about that.

"I do care if your in pain, I can't be the one to cause" his voice was calm as he took a seat beside me. "We can only try, I want this place to work. I want to be human! Get married and have kids.." 

"Get married? To who?" he's frowning at me. Is he stupid? 

"Oh, me and rick are getting married" i rolled my eyes and let my sarcastic comment roll off my tongue. "You and me. Is that a bad idea?" his shoulders drop as he rubs his face with his hands dragging them painful slow down his face. 

"So what, we get married? Where?" 

Did he really just ask me where? Is he agreeing. Panic sets in.

"Uh, well.. How bout?.. The street?" biting my lower lip without looking at him, i can hear his heavy breathing.

"Open wedding?" 

I nod answering his question with a smile.

"So marriage? Ain't never thought bout it before" his sniggers are comfortable, his hand lays above mines on my thigh with a tight squeeze i look up to him. 

"Did we just agree to get married?" i brought the subject up yet i was so comfused i couldn't help but frown looking down at my boots. "Looks that way kid" nodding my head i tried to look at him with a poker face keeping my grin tightly locked down but he feels this face, it's hard to describe. He looks at the floor then you behind his growing hair with a little smile that faint. If you know him, you know it's there. 

"I'm only gonna take away little bits of you, not alot just alittle but.. If you start gettin' sick or.. Or pale or anything i will push your damn power back into you so hard.."

"I won't be able to walk for a month, i know i know" rolling my eyes with a smile "damn right" he mutters.

Sitting in silence for a few minutes he broke it "been married before?" i look at him like what the fuck? "Never even had a boyfriend" admitting that to him was great, I was sure he knew that anyway due to him being my first. 

Holy smokes batman, he'll be my last.

"You?" i ask sheepishly "nah girl! Never been one for cuddling let alone spendin' everyday with someone"

"You cuddle me" raising my eyebrow at him with his confession "your the exception" Hmmm, if you say so.

"Give rick a few weeks, let deanna chill for a bit then. We can get married" i was fairly certain that he would agree but he never.

"5 days"

"5 days?" i was confused.

He nodded his head "Yupp, 5 days. Ain't gonna risk losing ya' gain before. Wanna spend whatever days i have left just.. Me and you"

I couldn't hold back the smile. We're getting married.

"You and me" i laugh jumping my body into his lap kissing his face "just, no kids. Not yet" i was so happy i could agree with anything he said. No kids, that was fine with me.

As my head lays on his shoulder, my eyes snap open. 

My implant that jenner plugged all us Girls up with, they expire after a certain time. 'was it 2 years or 3?'

Either way, no more alone time with this man. Jesus, our child would be indescribable. Or worse, It could be something that destroys me.


	39. Chapter 39

-Cause I’ve got a jet black heart and there’s a hurricane underneath it  
Trying to keep us apart-   
5 Seconds of Summer.

 

The news of Daryl and myselfs agreement to get married broke fast since carol had spied on our conversation. The idea of daryl draining my powers made her cross, she said i was 'stupid and weak' 'this place will break you if you don't remember what's on the ourside.' 

Rick never made a comment on it, He doesn't agree with anyone lately. Especially Carter. 

It's hard to explain Carter, He's stayed put in the shadows. Keeping his head down and mouth shut, Until the meeting with the Alexandrian's and Us. 

_______

As we headed back after burying pete, rather shabby if you ask me. His nose was still sticking out the dirt. Once we got to Alexandria, We all gathered in Deanna's home to discuss the plan about the imminent threat. 

"How many?" Deanna asked. "Alot. To many that, that fence out there,. It would not protect you. It's time that you start toughing up now. This, this is happening now if we don't come up with an idea." 

"Then, What do you suggest?" Deanna quizzes rick crossing her arms. Rick bobbles back and forth thinking, never have i saw him stuck for words. I sat between Daryl's legs on the windowsill.

"We could, we could cause a diversion. Draw them away, Set up cars to drive them 20 miles out." Daryl mumbles out while biting his thumb nail as his elbow leaned on my head. "Get off." i rock my head to the side causing daryl's elbow to bang against my shoulder earning a low chuckle and an ouch from me.

As i look up at him, my head leaned against his chest, trying to stiffle my laughter with my hand. Rick storms over, leaning down on one knee giving me his full attention.

I stop laughing with Daryl, coming into eye contact with Rick's deep blues. "Samantha, I understand your young and inlove. But please, shut up. Just shut up, open your eyes and ears just for one second cause your.."

"I'm what rick? Huh!" i glare at him clamping my mouth shut bobbing my head up and down, sitting forward bringing my face into his. "Don't start something you won't win, Rick." i speak low enough just for us to hear as Our group and the Alexandrian's watch on. Rick bows his head with a nod before backing off.

"So we are all just supposed to fall in line, before you?"

Looking behind me, Carter spoke up breaking the crowd. "What your saying is, hundreds. If not, thousands of walkers are going to bust down our gates." 

"We could always get the metal slates from the construction site, use them as a barrier. If your serious about directing them away." Tobin stepped forward letting his great idea rip. 

"What? just bounce them off some sedans and fences?" Carter bursts everyones bubbles. "Let's get serious here, we should just.. Wait it out!" 

"Are you fuckin' serious?" I snap turning around to face him. Daryl rubs the small of my back keeping me calm. "Carter, why don't you drag your ass out there. See for yourself what it's like. I saw that Quarry, just half of the amount there would take the fence down in minutes." i exclaim waving my hand in the air with frustion. Carter stood gob smacked for a moment, he was ready to speak when he glanced at Daryl. No one messes with the hunters girl.

"Why with the walker-strategy session. How many more of us have to die before we do something Rick?" 

Rick stood for a moment, thinking.

"Like tobin said, We use the metal slates to build a diversion. We block of Road A and B. Spilt the herd into two, until they meet in the middle."

Rick exhaled loudly placing his hands on his hips. "Daryl? Are you with me." i feel his chest still behind my back, He knows this will be dangerous. Nodding his head back and forth. "Im with ya." 

"Using several teams, we'll set driving cars. Two to be exact, they will take each other of the Quarry and meet up on the main road where one car will take them out 20 miles on the main road, lossing them then circling back to Alexandria." Rick's plan sounded dynamite. "Be careful out there." i whisper up to daryl just for us to hear. "Always am." he storkes a strand of my blonde hair out my eyes with his fingers. "I'll take the bike, gon' need some speed rather than bein' cooped up." Daryl's chest vibrates of my back as he speaks. Rick nods.

"I'll do it." sasha stands up. "I'll take the car and meet up with Daryl, you'll need more noise to keep those lot on you." 

"I'll go with Sasha." Abraham willingly steps forward earning a funny look from sasha. "You'll need the company darlin'." he smirks Did the tense just rise alittle?

"I'd like to vol.." Father Gabriel speaks up from the corner with his hand in the air like some school boy. "No. Anyone else." 

I turn to daryl snuggling into his chest laughing. "He just shot down the father" i whisper into his black shirt. "The father is an asshole." he whispers back into my ear.

"We'd like to help." Francine and Tobin offer their help. "Rick will need it, he can't build a lego stack with Judy let alone a steel diversion." i earn a smile smirk from rick, he knows i love him really. "I'd like to help." 

Out steps Nicholas, I hate this guy. He shot glenn. Rick told daryl, Daryl told me. We don't lie to each other.

"No, Nicholas." Glenn jumps from maggies grasp. "Really, I can do it." nicholas protests with a faint smile. "If your sure." Rick asks. "I am."

"Then am coming to, you'll need me to watch your back." Glenn raises his hand with a playful smile. 

"So that's it?" Carter almost yells from in the crowd. "Yeah, most of the Alexandrian's have offered help. Why don't you?" i quiz him.

"How many of us have to die cause of, him." he lifts his hand up pointing to rick but stares at me with red, puffy eyes. "Carter. Your lucky, Rick and Us are here, your going to die if you don't start listening to rick!" i defend him effortlessly. "Just, you worked with reg putting up the plans for the walls.. You would be a big help if you just, helped us help you." standing up i place my hand on his shoulder hoping to defuse any angst and anger from him. "Please." i tilt my head so i can look him in the eyes. 

"What do you want me to do?" he sighs asking rick as i move back inbetween Daryl's legs. "Good girl." he whispers into my ear placing a soft small kiss on my cheek as i sighed into his arms.   
_______

Once the meeting was over, those taking part in the building and diversion stayed behind to talk about rally points. The use of flares to signal when the walkers got to their diversion wall. The use of balloons as check points. It all got to much for me, i wanted to go help out with something like cooking or painting. Try and settle into a normal life again. If possible.

Leaving Deanna's I was walking along the pavement when i spotted that little girl. Enid climb out from our house, probably in seeing carl, but why sneek around? Then it hit me. I remembered carl moaning about how she is dating ron and ron is a moron. 

Speed walking closer to my house, I watched her run up behind the houses and out of sight. She's like, 13/14 the same age is Carl. The world only went to hell like.. 2 and a half years ago. I stopped in my tracks, 2 and a half years? Really that long. I started to think about my father, Where is he?

Running up the steps and into the house, Carl is sat at the kitchen island eating a sandwich. "Yo! What was Enid doing over?" i quiz alerting that i was in the room, hopping on the seat beside him i nudge his shoulder with mines picking up a piece of his sandwich. "Get your own." he grumbles snatching it back and chucking it on his plate. 

"What's going on? Saw enid sneaking out. You two ain't.. Ya, know?" i roll my eyes from side to side. "What? God no! She's just a friend!" he defends himself quickly. "Sorry, Jesus. Sorry i took care of your ass, just to be spoken to like shit!" i flip him off jumping down from the stool.

"I'm sorry, I just. I don't understand girls." he mutters with his head in his hands. "Most people don't." we both snicker leaning against the kitchen island. "Enid, She's just so.. Complicated."  

"She's a teenage girl, She's got.. Hormones." i try to defend enid to him not wanting to spilt up young love. "I guess. Going to find her, she left her backpack." he points to the small red pack on the floor. I shift away from the island and pick it up from the floor.

Her name was scrolled on the front, in thick black marker. "What are you doing?" carl asks as i begin to unzip it. "Snooping." i mutter not looking at him. "Stop, It's not yours." 

I don't listen to him, i go to grab a framed photo from inside the back but Carl snatches the pack from me causing the frame to fling out and scuff across the floor, glass downwards sounding like it cracked.

"Now look what you did Sam." Carl yells placing the pack down and running over to the frame on the floor. I watched feeling pretty bad as he picked it up and the glass fell from the floor. "Let me see." i extend my hand to take the photo from him.

"No, you've done enough." he yells pulling the frame to his chest. I scurry around the kitchen opening drawers known i saw some clear glue for glass. Finding the tube i pulled it out from the drawer catching my fingers on the scissors when i pulled my hand out to quick. "Shit." i sucked at my finger cleaning the blood away. I pulled it from my mouth and watched it heal, I guess what Daryl is doing isn't working. I just want a normal life, married with kids.

"Carl" i whisper out rubbing my now healed finger on my shirt. I hold up at tube as he looks up from behind his hair. "Glass glue. Fix it up" he sighs and rolls his eyes coming over with the frame. He hands it over, not taking his eyes from mines. I take the frame gently, "Go pick up that shard. Lucky it only broke in half." i smile at him before he turns to pick the glass up.

I set the frame down as i watch him coming over. I put the tube in my mouth and unscrew it with one hand as my left hand covered most of the photo. It was Enid sitting with an oldrr woman, who i guessed is her mother. 

I moved my hand away, releaving the rest of the photo and my jaw dropped causing the tube of glue to fall. My eyes filled up with tears as i looked closer at the photo. "No, it can't be." i yelled grasping the photo in my hands.

"What, what is it?" carl moves from side to side with a frown looking between the photo and me. "Samantha!" he screams causing judith to wake and cry upstairs.

"That-that man." i rapidly tap my finger on the broke glass. "Yeah, so?" carl asks shrugging his shoulders.

"That's my father." i gulp down loudly.

_______

Oh, please tell me what you think.

Is Samantha and enid sisters? 

Samantha's dad, He took off when she was 16. She's about, 29 now. Making enid about 13/14 so yeah. They might well be sisters.


	40. Chapter 40

Pacing, Pacing. Back and forth on the porch growling and snarling to myself like some wild, rabid dog. My feet banged against the wood with every step i took. Waiting, waiting for what exactly? To grab some child and claim her as a sister? No way. That's not happening, I want some answers to my questions.

Who is she? How does she know my father? Where is he?! 

That question made me stop, Olivia had been rabiting on in the storage space when i was helping Carol with cooking. Olivia said she took in some poor girl Enid. No mother, father. Siblings. I sigh rolling my eyes and taking a seat on the top step with my head hanging between my legs.

I could be an older sister, yet. I'm moaning about where my father is? He left me to rot, just took off without a goodbye. Went off and made a new family, probably had the same damn fence that was around our home. Sang her the same songs when she was upset or unwell. Told the same stories and jokes around the dinner table. 

"I hear a congratulations is in order." lifting my heavy head, showing my red eyes Maggie stood glowing with a bright smile. "I hear the same for you, a lil' bundle of joy." i scan my eyes to her stomach then face watching her jaw drop.

"How'd you know?" Maggie almost scoffs swinging her hips towards me to take a seat on the porch. "Carol" 

"Nothin' is safe from her, is it?" Maggie and I both start laughing together as we bounce from shoulder to shoulder. "So what's going on with you? Feel as if you've just hid away." If only she knew.

"I don't know what's going on with me maggie, Being here it's real. The thought of surviving is actually real." Leaning my elbows on my thighs. "I'm i crazy?" 

"No no, never. We want that too even rick does that's why he's trying to make them understand how to survive. Without them, or Us. This place would be useless if that horde hits them walls." 

"Is it so hard to just want to, Start a fanily. Get married and have lots of kids, it just seems to be impossible." Great going Samantha. "I'm doing just that, and you will too." Maggie is always comforting, her voice is always soft. She certainly is her father's, daughter. 

"You know that enid kid?" i ask leaning back to sit straight looking around the empty street around us."That girl that's aways around carl, Yeah why?" 

"I think she's my sister, well half-sister." frowning still, I should have been talking to daryl and getting some comfort and kisses but I feel as if maggie is right person for the job. "Why would you think that?" 

"She left her bag in the house, found a photo of her with my dad and some other woman i haven't seen before." 

"Have you seen her? What do you think?" she asks. "Nah, not yet but am just so pissed of ya' know? My dad left me when i was a kid when i needed him, ran off and started a new family. Now i have to come face to face with my maybe half sister. Maggie, what do i do? This is heavy shit." i look to her for guidance as she sat looking blown over at my rant.

"Yeah it's heavy alright. But, back when my mom died i just wanted ma daddy but he went off and got remarried and had a baby, Beth. Now, I was so angry and all i wanted to do was kiss boys and smoke cigarettes." we both laugh a little as she continues to speak. "After a while, I came around. Beth, she may have only been my half-sister. But she was my sister." 

Nodding. "I get it, I got to go speak to her. Where she holding up? Olivia's?" i ask standing up whipping my hands down ass for any dirt. "Yeah she is, but you might wanna go find Daryl. He'll wanna know incase,.."

"Incase what maggie?" i raise an eyebrow while she pushes herself up to stand. "Incause she's like you. Gifted, She could get angry"

"Then i will deal with her, I don't need daryl." i scoff about to turn and walk away but i stop raising my index finger to my lips. "On second thoughts, I better tell him. He likes to stay in the loop with things." Maggie chuckles and nods. 

"Come on, I'll walk with you" She reaches out for my elbow to loop arms with me. "You know, soon you'll be waddling like a duck." i snigger earning a groan from maggie. "Shut up." We continue laughing as we walk together.  
______

Coming up to Deanna's home i was glad to catch Daryl and Rick having a conversation. Least he's in the mood for talking, alot of the time he's like a sponge. Just soaks everything up, staying quiet but if you squeeze him enough he'll just pour on you.

"Daryl, hey Rick." I wave to them stepping into their conversation.

"Sam." rick nods his head at me before giving his attention back to Daryl. "Think about it, Okay?" daryl nods at rick as he turns to leave.

"What's that about?" whispering while rick was still in sight. "He don't wan't me to go out lookin' for people no more" he throws his rag back onto his bike. "And what do you think?" 

"I think he's wrong, there's good people outside still but its just.." 

"Telling the good from the bad?" Daryl nods his head with a sigh. "After what happened, with you and aaron and those traps. I don't feel comfortable with you out there." rubbing the back of my hand against my forehead unable to find the right words. "Wa? So you agreed with Rick? Think a should just leave em' people out there?" 

"You'll do what's best Daryl, either way. Just be careful." leaning over to place a small kiss on his cheek i got a smile from him. "We're gonna set up the sights on where we will be rerouting them, Wanna come?" 

I shake my head, "I need your advice actually." scratching the back of my head i again found it hard to say the right words. "Cmon, tell me" Daryl takes a seat on his bike pulling me onto his lap. "You can tell me anythin" his cold nose brushes my cheek. 

"I found a photo, That kid Enid.. And my dad" Frowning, i smiled showing both my emotions. Daryl had like small growl in the back of his throat. "What, So she's like.. Yer sista?" Daryl asks looking confused. "Yes and, I don't know what to do. Do i go see her and find everything out. Do i-"

"Nah nah girl, you do. What you thinks best." Daryl repeated my words causing a little smile to cross my face. "I wish merle was here, so he could see the man that you have become Daryl Dixon. So brave and strong, amazing in everyway" i stroke back his overgrown hair from his face to take a better look at him.

"Nah, don't want his ass turnin' eveythin' up" i look at Daryl strangely "What? I thought.." daryl shakes his head. "Took off, not wantin' to make things worse. Still back in georgia somewhere." 

"Daryl that's not a bad thing, He's alive and he's blood. You should ask carol to, i don't know.. Bring him here like she did me" Daryl shakes his head not agreeing. "Merle knew what was best, leave it at that!" 

"Okay, Okay. Don't get pissy with me or you'll find your bike on the towers roof." i try glaring at him as he growls "Yer' lil' ass wouldn't be stupid enough to do that." moving the bike slightly making Daryl stand up. "That's not funny Samantha!" he tells me off like child. 

"Oh i love it when daddy gets mad" I wink at him wrapping my arms over his shoulders, Daryl pulls his head back keeping his arms at his sides pretending to be mad at me. "Spank me later, K?" i lay a small kiss on his cheek blowing the air out against him to sound like a fart. "So stupidn ya'know?" he rubs at his cheek with a smile. 

"Be safe out there, Got to go see a girl about a father!" rolling my eyes, I wasn't looking forward to this conversation what's so ever. "Always am, you be careful too. I'll be back for dinner" i rub at my stomach, "Mmm, Carol's casserole" we both laugh together before going on our separate ways.

Time to find my sister, I guess.


	41. Chapter 41

Getting to Olivia's was the easy part, explaining to some kid i was their sister that is the hard part.

Knocking on the door, i stood playing with my hands out of nervousness. Once it opened i came face to face with enid for the first time. 

"Can i help you?" She asks shaking her head. "We need to talk" i push myself into the house hearing her protests and asking me to leave.

"I'm your sister." I cut to the chase with no explanation what so ever. Enid frowns with a scoff. 

"Yeah, ok! Crazy lady. Please leave" Enid opens the door for me to exit but i snap it shut with my mind pulling out the crumpled up photo from my pocket. 

"This man, That is my father" i hand the photo over to her as she hesitantly takes it from my hand. "His name is Leo Johnson, born August the 1st 1970. He was a firefighter until he got.."

"Injuried in an explosion" Enid nods her head looking at the photograph, "This doesn't change anything, you are not my sister. Leave, please" She opens the door again and again i snap it shut. "How are you doing that? Is there wires?" She looks around the door with her back to me.

Taking a slow step, I got into her space grabbing at her shoulders. "This changes everything enid. Don't you get that?" i yell into her face shaking her shoulders, "Don't touch me" We began pulling and pushing at each other like sisters do. 

"I said, let go of me!!" She yells with gritted teeth closing her eyes, but when she opened them and blinked she sent us to a different part of the room crashing into a small glass table. My quick reflexes was to react and fight back but the girl lay on the floor with the air knocked out her lungs. 

"Enid" crawling along the glass covered hard flooring i reached out my hand to her. "Enid, it's okay"

"What did i do? What did you do?" she asks picking herself up ignoring my hand. She started to get shakey and fidgety, "It's okay, enid our father he passed something to us, okay"

"What do you mean, passed something to us? What did i just do?" 

"Enid, enid STOP!" 

"Wha, how did i?" Enid rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to do what she just did again. 

"Enid stop blinking" i tried to reach for her to get her to stop in case it happens again. "Stop!!" yelling, i grip on to my little sister's shoulder. "What's happening?" Enid asks looking in fear, again she blinked. This time, she took me with her. 

It was like travelling in a small vortex's to another dimension, coming crashing down in the darkness with enid. We were both stood inside Alexandria, only it's different. 

"Where are the fences? Where are we?" Enid's breath is heavy and hard as her eyes grow wide looking around the alternate universe where enid has dragged me. "I need you to listen to me, okay. You didn't before but you have to now, Okay?" i grab her by the shoulders so we are face to face while she nods. "Good, our father. His mother, She passed us the power of enhancement. Me, healing and telekinesis. You? I don't even know, you can blink and move around like.. Travelling in portals. Do you understand?"

Enid nods her head 'yes' "How do we get back?" looking around again, people walked passed doing their normal day to day thing, I spotted a jogger that looked an awful lot like a blonde maggie coming towards us decked out in sporting gear. 

"Mag, Maggie." i waved my hand as she looked at me confused pulling her headphones out as she slowed down.

"Hi.." Maggie looked between Enid and myself. "Have we met before?"

What? How could she not know who i am.

"Maggie, It's me. Samantha, We met at.. Your father's farm, Hershel?" Maggie studies my face with a frown. "I'm sorry, my father died from.."

"The governor cutting his head of at the prison, Yes." i blurt out unable to stop myself from speaking. "Excuse me? No, he died from alcoholism when i was a child. I obviously don't know you. Sorry" Maggie plugged her headphones back into her ears and carried on jogging. 

Turning to enid, i throw my hands into the air slapping at my sides when they come back down, "Great. I'm getting married enid and you've taken me somewhere.." 

"D-daryl!" she stutters out with wide eyes. "Yes daryl, I'm marrying him in a few days." yelling out flapping my arms around with rage. Hearing a cough, i turn around coming face to face with a very handsom man with short cropped hair and blue eyes. My jaw drops. "D-daryl?" 

He nods his head, "Don't think we've met, Who are you?" my heart breaks inside my chest, How does he not know me? Where are we.

"Samantha johnson, this is enid.. I uh"

"Hi, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation. I apogise just, I'm the only daryl in Alexander so.." His smile is soft just like i remember from back in the real world, "Different daryl. Bye!" i wave my hand in his face before grabbing enid by her arm and pulling her away up the street leaving behind the creepy, clean and well spoken Daryl. 

Where the hell did enid bring me?

"Wait, Where are you going?" 

Ignoring the fake Daryl, we continued up the street and out of sight. "You got to take us back, away from Alexander and weird clones" 

"Isn't that..." Enid points behind us so i swing my body around. "What the fu.." my brows frown and my mouth goes wide. 

Rick walked hand in hand with shane. Both smiling and laughing at each other. Oh no, We have really came to a weird fucking place. Maggie doesn't know us, daryl is polite and rick is gay with shane. "What the fuck?" turning around to the small long haired girl.

"Give me your hand, picture Alexandria and blink as fast and hard as you can" i take her shaking hands in mines. "But, i.. I can't, I don't know how" 

"Just blink enid, I have to get back to my family!" yelling almost catching looks from rick and shane, I smile and wave earning matching scowls from the pair. 

"Then what am i? Just some, Girl you happened to share a dad with?" she scoffs and tries to walk away but i grab her to stop her from moving. "Enid, i am your sister. You are my sister, my family is your family. Just please, take us home" 

My eyes fill up with tears, I didn't want to be stuck in some weird fake world, I wanted to be stuck in the love fighting beside my family against the undead. "I'll try, just don't be mad if i screw up" Smiling at her, She frowns. Always frowning, definitely my sister.

Taking her small dainty hands in mines, Enid blinks a dozen times before we got sucked into a spinning black and purple hole. 

Falling from the sky, i shielded us with my mind so we didn't splat of the ground. Our faces just inches from the road, i let us gently land. 

We both grunt and groan, feeling the air being sucked from out lungs. Time travelling was never fun according to a guy i met at the CDC. Everytime he went to a different time it took a huge effect on him. This is definitely different, Enid can travel to different worlds and move from one place to another with just the blink of an eye. I would have to try and help her understand her powers since she has never used them before hench throwing us in another world.

"Wh-where are we? Are we home?" lifting my head to look around, We landed in some derlic town filled with rusty old cars and scattered clothing and accessories. "I think so" i point with my bleeding hand towards the stumbling walkers that are approaching fast. 

Sweeping my hand to the side, I shifted the herd to one side with force crushing most of them between cars and buildings. "How did you do that?" enid asks gripping her backpack. "You ain't the only gifted child, now run!" shoving her forward we ran down a broken empty alleyway. Using my mind, i pulled down the fire escape ladder down and pushed enid to move up them as the snarls and growls got louder echoing the alleyway. "Go! Don't look back" using my mind again, I dragged enid into the building so she was safe before i attempted to climb after her. 

"Fuck!" I yell as the walkers get close enough for one ugly rotting, smelling dead one got a small bite in the back of my leg. Bitting my lip not to scream, i closed my eyes and sent out something i like to call 'The Wave' only used once when we got to CDC and those walkers came out of no where, gripping the ladder i tensed my body and let it release sending out a wave that knocked all the walkers down and out, all the nearby windows exploded from it's strong force, giving myself enough time to climb up to safety, once at the top of the ladder i heard a gunshot. "Enid!" i scream with fear that i had lost someone i hadn't even gotten to know yet.

"Samantha, Hurry!" enid yells from inside the building. 

Hurrying as fast as i could go with the bite mark causing me to limp along the metal railing. "Enid?" calling out in the dark dusty room as i enter the building. "Enid?!" yelling this time still getting no reply. I started to panic and frantically began to search for her. "Enid?" i shout as i kick each other open.

"Samantha" turning my head and body around as quick as possible Enid stood looking whiter than a ghost. "Enid, you silly girl! Don't scare me like that" my first reaction was to yell and then hug her tightly, squashing us together as she stood with her arms at her side seeming nor used to this type of interaction.

"My god, Sam you're bleeding! You've been bitten" Enid's eyes go wide once we break apart the bite wound evidently noticeable. "It's fine, see!" i pull up my trouser leg so she can see the bite wound start to heal.

"You have two powers? That is wicked cool" i tilt my head at her, narrowing my eyes. "Wicked cool? Darling, I'm just cool" for the first time ever, my sister began to laugh along with me showing of her large smile.

"Did you hear that gunshot?" i ask looking around, "yeah. It came from the side of the building" Enid throws her hand over her shoulder in the distraction. "Any windows?" enid nods and motions for me to follow her.

Once inside the room, we run straight towards the windows to have a look around. Walkers scattered the streets, and the small alleyway all surrounding a small dumpster tucking into some poor human that just wasn't fast enough. 

"Single gunshot, bastard shot themselves before gettin' munched" i found myself speaking alot more like the redneck i had been around. "Wait, there's. I think that's a walkie" 

"Where?" i narrow my eyes scanning the ground looking trying too follow her finger. "There, on the dumpster. You see it?" "Ohhh yeah, good eyes kid" i praise her before getting the walkie to float up.

Once i grasped the thing in my hand, i turned it on hearing static from the other end. "Hello?" i press down the bottom and speak hoping someone would be on the other end to learn the news about their friend. Rip stranger. 

"Glenn, Glenn is that you?" comes over the shakey voice from the other end. I look at enid with wide eyes, "Rick? Rick is that you. It's Samantha" gripping at my hair, i run to look out the window again at the scene. All that crossed my mind was maggie and the unborn baby. 

"Sam? Samantha johnson, is that you?" Rick's voice is shakey and unusual. "Yes it's me. What's happening rick? I found glenn's walkie and i think, something has happened"

"Ge-t ho-me, b-ad thi-ngs happ-en-ing" rick starts to break up before gunshots are heard on his end. "Rick? Rick. Hello?" yelling into the walkie. "What's happening?" enid asks with confusion. "We have to get home, now!" i hang out the window and send out another wave sending the walkers around the alleyway flying, crushing their skulls with its force. "Glennnn, Glennnn" i yell from the window hearing the faint rustling sound from under the dumpster and then the small Korean kid' head. 

"Sam?"


	42. Chapter 42

Daryl sat with one hand on the steering wheel with his left thumb in his mouth frantically gnawing at his nail with nervousness, It was meant to be his wedding day.

The happiest day of his life, but samantha clearly had other idea's and fucked off somewhere. He didn't understand it but, wasn't she happy? She wanted to marry him just two days ago but she ran off with that kid. Rick and the group tried to reassure him she would be okay, 'nothing can kill her, right?' it was the only 5 words most of the group had said to him, not having the time to go and search for her they had to figure out diversions and build semi walls with the metal along the roads coming to Alexandria so they would just bounce along them then meet in the middle. 

Thing's didn't work out so well, the walkers got out to soon. Some horn sound came from Alexandria drawing the walkers back to him, Rick god knows what has happened to him.

Like daryl didn't have enough to worry about, first some assholes start shooting him, sasha and abe up causing him to crash his bike and fuck up his elbow along the road as he went down. He got away losing the car sasha and Abe were in, he got knocked out by some skinny white pastys dude, then daryl helped them just to be robbed off his bike and crossbow. 

Daryl being pissed off was an understatement, he didn't let some punk as a kid take his stuff but he just gave it to them. Yeah, daryl could have and should have kicked his ass but the dude held a gum to his head! What was he supposed to do?! 

Kinda worked out in the end, he kept wondering what those people were talking about when they talked about someone called 'patty' until he found some tracks to a large gas truck. Finding abe and sasha was easy, they left my surname scrawled on the door where they held up.

'If only finding Sam was as easy' he thought to himself turning the bend off the road.

"Daryl?!" Sasha didn't say his name as if she was about to ask a question but to ask 'What are you going to do?' as they turned the bend in the truck a gang of about 7 biker dudes sat comfortably on their bikes guns in arms.

Daryl pulled the truck to a hault, driving thru them would be too risky incase anyone survived and followed them home. Trying to fight them would be useless with all the big guns in the back of the truck. Abraham sat up straight, frowning with sasha held a 'resting bitch face' 

"Why don't ya' come on out, have a little talk" out step's a fatter man with greying greasy hair tapping a small gun he held against his hand while the goons on their bikes behind him all held heavy loaded gun's and rifle's.

"Shit" Daryl whispered to himself looking down at the keys, he twisted them and shut off the engine before giving sasha and Abraham a nod that everything will be okay.

The hopped out the truck and down to the front.

"That's great, straight out the gate" the fat man smiled.

"Your weapons, your truck, the fuel in your truck,. If you got mints in your glove compartment, if you got porn underneath the seat.." the man eyed up daryl at this part making him shift from foot to foot. 

"Change in the seats, hell, the seats themselves, the floor mats, stash of emergency napkins you got there in the console..."

"Why should we?" Daryl huffs out with a growl, too much in a bad mood to be dealing with these assholes.  
"Because, None of those things are yours anymore, they don't belong to you."

Daryl, Abraham and Sasha all stare at the man in disbelief, demanding all their stuff.

Sasha scoffs from beside daryl with sassy tone she asks who their stuff 'belongs to?' the man replies stepping forward with a stare face trying to be intimating but hes just a 5 foot 9 little bastard that needs knocking out.

"Your property now belongs to Negan."

_____

Silence fills the air, casting something gloomy over us, the shakey feeling in their bodies trying to remain strong and tough.

"First off, My man is going to take you're man" the man points between daryl and some other dude holding a rifle wearing a greenish cap. "Down the back off ya' truck! Then you are going to us back to the place you hang your hats at night" 

Daryl was unpleased as the grubby wannabe biked with the gun shoved him to the side of the truck, 'Be careful Daryl' 

Daryl heard carol, He heard her warning loud and clear.

"Ain't gotta do this ma-"

"Shut the fuck up and open it punk"

Daryl sighed, he tried to get the man to listen but he never. 

'Daryl, careful' 

Her voice is a whisper in my mind, making my nerve's twitch and strain, "open the latch asshole" Daryl felt something sharp over his left shoulder blade digging in through the leather of his vest, Daryl kept the unsettling pain held back as he reached for the latch. He slowly lifted it and allowed the door to open wide. "Wow"

'Hes going to kill you, watch it' 

It wasn't carol's voice it came in his head, it was sam.

Daryl held his breath and tightened up his body, pushing back on to the blade, letting it pierce the leather and skin as he felt the rush and tingles of blood flow down his back but he had to ignore this pain to save everyone and get home.

As he pushed back on the blade, he wrapped his left arm around his head and silenced him by stuffing his face into daryl's hairy armpit, he used his right hand to wrap around the top of the mans head and with a squeeze and a twist the man's body went stiff with the crack off his neck, satisfied daryl lay his body down in the dirty quietly and turned to the truck quickly ignoring the pain still in his back.

He could have roared and growled from the pain but pushed past it, quietly he searched around every gun and weapon. Grenades are useless, when he would throw one they would have a chance to run, they're got getting to run.

Then stood up in the corner blocked by it's box was the RPG that Abraham found while i was in the burnt out forest getting my bike and crossbow stolen by those asshole's daryl actually wanted to help.

"How T'fuck ya' meant to use this?" he whispered quietly to himself picking up the heavy launcher. He carefully opened the box and picked up a rocket which felt like the weight of Judith.

He climbed out the truck and carefully placed the rocket inside the tube, hearing a click it was inplace he made his move. Along the side of the truck he could hear that fat asshole, "Im not gonna kill you" liar. daryl thought to himself bouncing slightly from nerves, "No what? Yes i a-"

Daryl didn't let him finish his sentence and kill his friends, he stepped out from the side of the truck and pressed the trigger under the launcher, when it shot out the force made daryl stumble backwards and then fall when the wave from the explosion hit him. "Son of a bitch" he growled grabbing at the back of his head, from the force it had on the groud. He quickly sat up, the group and their bikes all just a black burnt smokey mess.

Daryl pushed himself up on wobbly leg's and picked up the launcher. He quickly got around to the front of the truck to make sure Abraham and sasha are okay.

"You guys O-" Daryl stopped jogging on the spot.

Abraham had his large frame over sasha, while the back of his head and neck, shoulders back and thighs had went all shiney and steel like. "Yo, Abe! You're back man"

"I know. I just, I just got mad and grabbed sasha! I don't know what's happening" Abraham's arms bent and creaked coming away from a very shocked looking sasha. "Sam's back! She can help you" daryl stepped forward nodding his head, "Is she back? How do you know? How can help him daryl?!" Sasha sticks her hand out screwing her face. They knew she had powers but they didn't know carl, michonne, carol or Daryl himself had powers.

"Cause' she helped me" Daryl looks at Abraham and clicks his fingers with a loud snap. Abraham's whole body went covered in steel, his face, hair and body and clothes all had an outline but he was the man of steel.

"What you doing Daryl?" Abraham's voice became louder in this form, when his lips moved it sounded like scraping metal. "I have a power guys! I can make you strong" with the click of daryl's fingers Abraham turned back into his large pink skinned and ginger haired self again. "And weak! Whatever guys can we just go home?" 

Daryl turned away with an annoyed sigh, just wanting to go home and see if his woman is home, It's their wedding day after all.

"He cut you? Are you okay?" sasha asked full of worry as she spotted the man laying on the groud, she pulled out a rag from her pocket and pressed pressure against the cut. Daryl felt himself trumble, after all these days without Sam it was the first time anyone had asked if he was okay.

Truth is, He's angry. He should have killed that man in the woods, Daryl helped him and he stole his bike and crossbow. Nah! daryl is raging and bubbling inside yet he just wants a cuddle, a cuddle from her! 

Feeling her small arm around his shoulders and their chests being together, he missed her and wanted to marry her.

"Bunch of Assholes!!" was all he could growl out from his shaking lip. "Let's get you fixed up at home" sasha patted his shoulder and went and jumped into the truck.

"Yes Ma'm" 

Home is where the heart is.

_____

Coming up; 

Sam, Glenn and Enid sneek into Alexandria. 

Alot of things happen, Carl gets shot but he got sam's blood and can heal! Or with he?


End file.
